Fruto Prohibido
by Nuneori
Summary: "Dicen que lo prohibido seduce, atrae y enamora". Mimi cerró el libro bruscamente. Levantó la vista despacio, arqueó una ceja, y lo miró. Su corazón palpitó a mil por horas, él estaba totalmente fuera de su mundo, aun así quería comer el fruto prohibido.
1. Él es, ella es

¡Hola! Ya, no pude resistirme xD. Sé que debo terminar con mis otros dos proyectos, pero no pude evitar subir la historia antes de tiempo, aparte ni sé cuándo terminaré Felicem Facit (es difícil hacer drabbles con una temática en sí, eh). Pero vale, ea, aquí estoy. ¡Historia cien por ciento Mimato! (Amo esta pareja, mierda). Puede que la historia, la trama, la temática sea cliché (es más, yo lo creo (: ) pero me gustó, sinceramente. Hay clichés y clichés, y espero que éste sea uno de los buenos xD.

**Aclaraciones:** Nadie de los niños elegidos se conocen. La historia es un AU (Universo Alterno), que sepan que se desarrolla en un lugar totalmente diferente al de la serie. Ni Tai, ni Sora, ni Takeru, ni Matt, ni Mimi, y bueno, ninguno de los niños elegidos se conocen, y tampoco tienen Digimons (tinini, amo a Patamon y a Gatomon xD). Las edades no coinciden con las del Anime, así que no se extrañen si Takeru es tan sólo un poco menor que Matt.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon **NO** me pertenece. Si así fuese, Takeru sería mi esclavo sexual, Mimi terminaría ligándose a Matt en un bar, borrachos; y Sora se quedaría con el amor de su vida, Taichi. Historia sin ánimo lucrativo, es decir, nunca tendré dinero.

**Notas:** Sobre _Juegos de Seducción_: no sé cómo seguir la historia, bueno, sí sé cómo, pero hay cosas que aún no encajo bien. Sobre _Si te felicem facit: _hace poquito subí su actualización, el capítulos tres (Pureza), y seguiré actualizando hasta que termine la Tabla correspondiente. Y sobre éste, _Fruto Prohibido:_ algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Así que espero que simplemente lo disfruten, críticas serán bienvenidas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruto Prohibido.<strong>

_"Dicen que lo prohibido seduce, atrae y enamora". Mimi cerró el libro bruscamente. Levantó la vista lentamente, arqueó una ceja, y lo miró. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente: quería comer el fruto prohibido._

_. _

~o~

**Capítulo 1: Él es. Ella es. **

—¡No quiero! —gritó. Cruzó sus brazos a nivel del pecho y torció los labios.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban el núcleo de su actual problema: sus padres. Diablos. Ella amaba a su familia, los adoraba, tenía plena confianza en ellos y ellos en ella. Pero… ¿por qué tenían que hacerle eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que hacer cosas sin preguntarle a ella? Sabía perfectamente que eran pareja, pero ella ahora era parte de los dos, era parte de la pareja. ¡Era su hija, joder! Que no les costaba nada preguntarle siquiera si estaba un pelín de acuerdo… o en desacuerdo, como lo estaba hasta ese entonces.

—Mimi, hija, por favor… serán sólo cuatro meses, querida —suplicó su madre, tomando las manos de su esposo y haciendo un claro puchero. Mimi simplemente resopló. Ver a su madre tan nostálgica y acongojada no le gustaba para nada, pero no desistiría. ¡No!

Su padre, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras: "Por dios, qué le diremos ahora a la Tía Margaret, qué le diremos… somos una mala familia".

_"Somos una mala familia"_

_"Somos una mala familia"_

Repercutió en Mimi.

Vaya. La castaña suspiró, dejó su postura, que hasta ese momento se encontraba persistente y dura como una roca, para arquear su espalda hacia atrás, apoyarse en el sofá y terminar por decir: me rindo.

Y entonces, sabía que venía el terremoto y, tras éste, el tsunami.

~o~

—Dos horas —pronunció con voz baja. Estiró sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y los dejó caer tras su cabeza. Estaba bastante cómodo. Después de todo su hermano tenía razón, viajar en avión no era tan malo, sin duda, era mucho mejor que viajar en cualquier otro transporte: era más rápido, cómodo, y no sentías el viaje. Perfecto.

Tan sólo dos horas y llegaría a su incierto destino. Jamás había compartido con "su familia", bueno, para él, no eran familias. Tan sólo compartían "sangre", mas nunca habían hecho contacto. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Sólo sus tíos y una prima que ni en sueños pensó que tenía. ¿Cuándo se supone que se armó todo ese lío familiar? Nadie sabía, de hecho, su madre recién a sus dieciocho años de edad le había contado de la "familia perdida" que tenían en Estados Unidos. Y, si no es porque él estaba totalmente desesperado por buscar hospedaje en aquella ciudad, jamás se hubiese enterado de los Tachikawa y sus lazos familiares.

Y tampoco es que a él le importara. Claro que no. Sólo quería una habitación, comida, un baño y nada más. No le interesaba si ellos eran buenos con él o no eran buenos. No le interesaba si ellos tenían problemas, él iba con un solo objetivo: estudiar y sacar su carrera de Medicina. Y, si la situación lo ameritaba, compartir con la familia no le hacia un problema mayor, mas sólo eso. Fin.

Las dos horas fueron como cinco minutos para Yamato Ishida, mejor conocido como Matt frente a sus círculos de amistad. Tomó la maleta con fuerza y caminó hacia los ventanales del aeropuerto de California, Los Angeles. Buscó entre la gente, y los miles de carteles que asomaban a la salida del vuelo; uno que tuviese impreso su nombre.

Nada.

Resopló. ¿Qué a caso era normal llegar atrasado a ese tipo de encuentros? ¿Qué tal si se perdía, o si una banda de malotes lo raptaban? ¡Pero qué familia tenía en la ciudad! No conocía Los Angeles, sólo el nombre, y por lógica, cualquiera que supiese su situación no lo dejaría solo en una ciudad completamente desconocida.

Se quedó parado allí. No avanzaría ni un milímetro más, puesto que, los que tenían que ir a buscarlo tenían que llegar sí o sí.

Luego de cortos, pero para el rubio, eternos cinco minutos; divisó a una pareja que discutía. Algo en ellos le llamó la atención: traían consigo un cartel, con el nombre de _"Yamamoto Ishida"._

Yamamoto…

Yamamoto…

Matt arqueó una ceja. Se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja y escuchó su discusión.

—¿Pero cómo no has preguntado bien el nombre, cariño? —preguntó nervioso el hombre a la mujer.

—Que sí lo he hecho… ¡Pero no contaba con que se me iba a olvidar, amor! Lo siento —respondió angustiada la mujer, mirando el cartel y tratando de buscar el verdadero nombre.

—¿Ni siquiera Margaret te ha dicho cómo es, físicamente?

—Mm… dijo que era rubio. Sólo eso. —llevó una mano a su cabeza.

Bien. Él era rubio. Su nombre era Yamato Ishida, no Yamamoto, pero viendo la escena de los dos, estaba completamente seguro que hablaban de él. Y no podía creer lo que le había tocado. Reconoció el nombre de "Margaret", quien fue la tía que contacto a su madre con aquellas personas.

—Mucho gusto, soy Yamato Ishida, al que buscan —anunció. La pareja miró perpleja al chico. La mujer pestañeaba muchas veces y el hombre no cerraba su boca. Le iba a entrar un bicho, pensó Matt.

—¡Mira, es rubio! —apuntó la pelirroja hacia él, con una gran sonrisa. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo y sus ojos brillaron, llenos de felicidad. El chico le restó importancia a la reacción tan espontánea de la mujer, y sólo se concentró en su "gran" deducción: es rubio. —¡Bienvenido a California, Los Angeles, Yamamoto! Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros. Al fin conocemos a nuestro sobrino lejano.

—Yamato y el gusto es mío —y aún así él pensase que a ellos dos, les faltaban tablas para el puente; no podía perder la educación que su madre le dio.

—Discúlpanos hijo, no sabíamos bien tu nombre y la demora no lo arregla para nada—estiró su mano para apretar la de Matt. Éste la acogió sin ningún problema, diciendo algo como: no hay problema, no esperé demasiado.

Mentira. Para él habían sido largos cinco minutos aburridos.

—¡Bien! —gritó la mujer aún con más fuerzas. —Es hora de ir a casa para que conozcas a nuestra hermosa hija, Mimi. De seguro ustedes se llevarán de maravilla.

—Sí… de seguro —susurró el hombre, algo inseguro. No tenía la certeza si su hija iba a recibir tan bien a su primo. Pero como bien decía él: las esperanzas es lo último que se pierde.

~o~

Mimi lanzó una toalla al suelo con enojo. ¡Agh! Pero qué rabia sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de venir a su casa y quedarse como quien quiera cuatro meses! ¡Nadie! Nadie podía quitarle su privacidad. ¿Compartir baño? ¿Arreglar su habitación? ¿Hacer los quehaceres, porque ahora habría que mantener con mayor razón la limpieza en el hogar?

¡¿Por qué ella tenía que ser esclava y él no?

No era justo. No era invitado, pues iba a vivir con ellos cuatro meses y eso, si le iba bien en la Universidad, iba a vivir más meses con ellos. Por lo tanto, pasaría a ser uno más de la "familia" y, como consecuencia, también tenía que cooperar con ésta. Hacer el aseo, cocinar, limpiar el baño, aportar con dinero. ¡Cualquier cosa!

Estaba completamente decidida. Estaba decidida a hacerle la guerra a ese muchacho. ¿Quién se creía él?

Porque más que nada era un aprovechado. Que recién le vino a importar "su familia de los Estados Unidos" porque necesitaba una casa, un techo, comida y agua caliente. Nada más por eso. Y eso no estaba bien. Sus padres eran ingenuos, y claramente iban a recibir al chico con los brazos abiertos, cobrándole lo mínimo. ¿Y además ella tenía que ser su empleada? ¡Claro que no! Nadie pasaba por encima de sus derechos como hija, familia y mujer.

El timbre resonó en el departamento. Miró por última vez el cuarto en el cual dormiría su nuevo enemigo. Y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras salir de él.

Tomó aire, llenó sus pulmones, apretó los puños, y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hija! Perdona la demora, el tráfico era terrible —le sonrío su dulce madre.

—No hay problema mamá, está todo preparado, tal cual me lo encargaste —le respondió de igual manera. Estaba a la defensiva, pero no con sus padres, sino que con el chico.

—¡Eres un amor, Mimi Tachikawa! —su madre se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente y siguió su camino. Tras ella, el padre entró al departamento con una maleta en su brazo.

—Él —miró a Mimi, señalando al chico en el marco de la puerta —es Yamato Ishida, hija.

Mimi giró lentamente su cabeza hacia él.

Mierda.

Y mucha mierda.

Hubiese deseado que el tiempo se parase allí mismo. Que su padre se hubiese quedado tal cual momia, apuntando a lo que sería su nuevo conviviente, mientras que éste, simplemente desapareciera. O se quedara ahí, inmovilizado para siempre.

Y… mierda.

—Un gusto —dijo él cortante. Estiró su mano hacia ella para apretarla.

La castaña lo miraba fijamente. No tenía cara de sorpresa, no tenía cara de rabia, no tenía cara de enojo. Estaba simplemente muda. Pensó, en un momento, que su lengua se había arrancado o como mínimo el ratón se la había comido. Puaj. Se asqueó de tan sólo pensarlo.

Y es que el chico… era guapo. Formuló ella. Rubio, ojos azules, buena pinta, buen estilo, alto, piel blanca como porcelana. Mierda. Era demasiado guapo.

—Igual —pronunció la castaña, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser. No es que fuese una chica que se le caía la baba cada vez que veía un chico lindo. Para nada. Es más, en los Estados Unidos los hombres estaban más buenos que una marraqueta de pan. Pero él, algo tenía. Algo…

Matt pasó al departamento sin siquiera mirarla. Dejó caer un bolso que traía a su hombro y sobó el mismo con la otra mano. Un quejido se hizo presente en el salón.

—¡Dios! ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que te de algo para el dolor? —sugirió una alarmada madre.

—No gracias, Señora, estoy muy bien. Tan sólo es un dolor muscular, de seguro debe ser porque traía peso en el bolso y se me ha adormecido. Nada más.

—¡Me ha dicho Señora, amor! ¡Estoy vieja! —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando.

—No… lo que quise decir…

—No llames nunca a mi madre "Señora". ¿No ves que es joven? —dijo Mimi. Se paró frente a él y lo miró retadoramente. Era guapo, pero eso no quitaba que él venía a invadir su apreciado hogar. El chico tan sólo pasó de su mirada y siguió con su frase.

—No le quise decir vieja, usted es muy joven. ¿Cómo puedo llamarle? —preguntó él, tranquilamente, tratando que la mujer parase el llanto.

—¡Tía! Puedes llamarme tía, porque al fin y al cabo eso eres querido —río. Limpiando sus lágrimas con una manta pequeña de color rora que su esposo había llevado hacia ella.

—Bien… Tía —susurró apenas el rubio. Si le decía que él no quería llamarla así, la mujer podía correr y tirarse por el balcón del departamento. Mejor era evitar cualquier ataque suicida que la mujer podía hacer.

—Y a ella, nuestra querida Mimi, puedes llamarla Prima.

Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par… Era cierto, ese chico, era su primo. Primo, tal vez lejano, en segundo grado, como fuese, pero era su primo.

—Mimi. Llámame Mimi —corrigió. El rubio sólo asintió, y con la mirada buscó nuevamente a la pareja. Ignoraba por completo a la chica, mientras ésta se daba cuenta de las ignoradas olímpicas que Matt le proporcionaba, más se enfurecía con él. Vamos, tampoco había sido tan pesada. Sólo defendía lo suyo.

El círculo en el cual se encontraban los cuatro se deshizo, la mujer corrió a la cocina a preparar comida, cantando, felizmente. Parecía una princesa de Disney, viviendo en su burbuja, llena de felicidad. Matt ya veía que de un momento a otro soltaba corazones y comenzaba a cantar el cumbayá.

—¿Dónde dormiré? —preguntó antes que el padre comenzara a caminar hacia el salón donde estaba la televisión.

—Hija indícale el camino por favor —Mimi intentó refutar, mas el padre se adelantó —Sabes Yamato, ella ha preparado tu cuarto con mucha energía.

Bien. No, eso no estaba tan bien.

—¡Papá! —acotó la castaña cerrando sus manos en unos puños y posándolos a cada lado de sus piernas. Agarró aire e infló sus cachetes, tal cual una niña pequeña. Con el seño fruncido.

—Dime el camino, dudo mucho que me pierda —le habló Matt. Por fin tenía la atención del chico, aunque sólo fuese para preguntarle aquello tan insignificante. Ahora sí que sí comenzaría su juego.

—Te llevo.

No era mucha la distancia desde donde estaban, hasta el pequeño cuarto del chico. Mimi abrió la puerta, encendió las luces y el cuarto se hizo notar. Era pequeño, según la chica, pero apenas Matt entró se sintió a gusto. Era, definitivamente, mucho más grande que su habitación en Japón. No se quejaba de tener un cuarto pequeño y compartir prácticamente todo con su hermano, las condiciones con su madre no eran las mejores y no habían espacios para quejarse. Ni tampoco es que él quisiera hacerlo.

El arreglo de la habitación era bonito. Sencillo pero lindo. Decorado con azul y blanco. Una cama pequeña, pero precisa para su cuerpo. Todo combinaba muy bien.

—Bonito —le dijo. Sinceramente. Realmente le había gustado su habitación.

—Gracias.

—Te esmeraste, ¿no? —preguntó. Matt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía muy bien qué posición tenía la chica respecto a su llegada. Era lógico y obvio. Con tan sólo ver el rostro de la chica a su aparición, de ver cómo actuaba ante sus padres, de manera caprichosa, celosa, como niñita pequeña la cual siente que le arrebatan el cariño y la atención de sus padres.

—Sólo porque mis padres me lo han pedido —le respondió de manera suave. ¡Rayos! Estaba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad. El chico expresaba muy poco y era casi indiferente a lo que ella hablaba. —Por mí, te dejo la pieza tal cual estaba, sucia, cama sin hacer, etc. —intentó arreglarla.

—Bien, gracias —le respondió haciendo caso omiso a lo pronunciado por la chica. Mimi enrojeció, pero no de pena, dela rabia. ¡Demonios!

—¿Siempre eres tan frío con la gente, Yamato? Es decir, ¿a quien sea que le hables lo haces de esa forma? —se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Mirándolo seriamente, como nunca ella lo estaba.

—¿De qué manera hablas? —respondió dándole la espalda, y dejando sus maletas en la cama. Tenía que guardar su ropa, cenar, dormir, ordenar las ideas, y un montón de cosas más.

—Tan indiferente.

—No. Sólo te falta conocerme, Mimi Tachikawa —la miró fijamente. Mimi entumeció. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que ella adoptara esa posición? ¿Qué? ¡Era como si él la estuviese examinando completamente, mas sólo se concentraba en sus ojos!

—¿Es una invitación a hacer migas? —atacó. _¡Bien Mimi!_ Se animó mentalmente. No iba a caer en el juego raro del chico. Claro que no.

—No te ilusiones —le respondió de inmediato —Ahora, quisiera saber si puedo tener un poco de privacidad para cambiarme de ropa.

La castaña gruñó sonoramente. ¡Qué irritante era ese hombre! Que primero decía una cosa y luego otra. ¡La ponía de nervios! Pero nervios de aquellos que, le daban ganas de agarrarlo de las mechas rubias y darle unos cuantos empujones de aquí para allá.

—Que sepas que tú me has quitado la privacidad por tu llegada, Yamato Ishida —terminó por decir.

Y la guerra comenzaba.

* * *

><p>¿Muy corto? No soy de hacer capítulos taaaan largos. Aún así, me vale demasiado su opinión, así que no se corten y opinen lo que deseen del fanfic; que con mucho gusto leeré. ¡Gracias!<p> 


	2. Él no es

¡Hola, hola! Subí el capítulo con... ¿dos días de anticipación? Qué va, me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus RR del capítulo pasado, he pasado a responder cada uno, o he intentado, pero rayos, Fanfiction no me carga nada bien ): Así que:

**Coffee and Milk, Princesa De Rosa, Nya's, mimatoxlove, Rolling Girl, RossMary.** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios chicas! Me han encantado, me animan a seguir escribiendo :')

**Disclaimer: **Digimon **NO** es de mi propiedad. Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos, es decir, jamás tendré dinero extra (;_;).

**Aclaraciones: **Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruto Prohibido.<strong>

_~o~_

**Capítulo dos: Él no es**_**.**_

Matt se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Estaba recostado hace más de una hora y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. El silencio en el departamento era inminente. La cena había sido agradable, o al menos, eso sintió. La familia Tachikawa era una caja de sorpresas. La madre era la mujer más feliz que pudo haber conocido y deseó ver a su mamá con aquella sonrisa tan enriquecedora. El papá, por otro lado, era el trabajador y el que traía el dinero a casa, también era muy amable y se notaba a leguas el cariño que sentía hacia su mujer y su hija.

Su hija.

La niña de la familia. La única hija y, por ende, la bebé del departamento. Poco había compartido con ella, mas era muy fácil leer su carácter: mimada, caprichosa y no dudaba que fuese sensible y llorona. Y además de todo eso, era enojona. Se le notaba. ¡Menos mal que no tenía una pequeña hermana! Ya veía que era el mismísimo diablillo.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi hermano… —dijo. Sonrío al recordarle. No quería dejar a Takeru solo, más cuando sabía que su madre se dedicaba cien por ciento al trabajo y el padre… para qué hablar de él, quien los dejó a temprana edad. TK, como solían llamarle todos, estudiaba y era un destacado basquetbolista en el instituto.

El rubio dio media vuelta, dejando totalmente de lado los recuerdos nostálgicos de su familia y cerró los ojos con la única intención de dormir. Su día siguiente era pesado, tenía que ir a la Universidad a hacer trámites, revisar su horario, ver las materias y miles de cosas más.

La mañana llegó a la ciudad de Los Angeles, y con ello:

—¡Mamá! —un grito despertó a Matt. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó asustado. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Miró el reloj de reojo. 6.45 AM.

—Es demasiado temprano —susurró. Él tenía estipulado levantarse a las 8.00 AM, total, tenía toda la mañana para poder hacer los trámites en la Universidad.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a sentir el chillido. Ahora, con sus sentidos más despiertos, reconoció la vocecilla: Mimi Tachikawa. La loca estaba gritando a las seis de la mañana, como si sólo ella viviera en el departamento y prácticamente, en el edificio. Así podía despertar hasta a las personas del primer piso. El rubio suspiró. No iba a poder conciliar más el sueño.

Se levantó, estiró sus brazos, bostezó todo lo que tenía que bostezar y comenzó a caminar hacia el ropero. Sacó su toalla y dio paso hacia la puerta.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con nadie…

—¡Mamá! ¿Podrías traerme la toalla por favor? —un grito se hizo presente nuevamente en el salón. Matt dirigió la vista hacia la habitación de la feliz pareja, mas nadie salía. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba la chica gritando, y, para aminorar los chillidos decidió "ayudarla". Tocó la puerta tres veces, cuatro veces, cinco veces.

Nadie.

Giró la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, se sentía como un completo intruso, espiando en un cuarto el cual es de suma intimidad. Asomó la cabeza y divisó una cama hecha. Nadie estaba ahí. ¿Habían salido tan temprano? Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el salón, la chica seguía gritando cada vez más irritada y cada tanto mencionaba cosas como: ¡Me han dejado sola! Y unos sollozos tras de eso.

—¡Se supone que iría con ellos de compra! —unos cuantos golpes se escucharon dentro del baño. Mimi gritó un gran "auch", tras luego maldecir al jabón —¿Ahora cómo iré a la Universidad? ¡No tengo ropa!

Matt chasqueó la lengua. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para despabilarse mucho más. Suspiró ante los comentarios caprichosos de la chica. Se paró en el comienzo del pasillo, apoyándose en la pared, esperando a la chica saliera de ahí.

—¡Necesito una toalla! Aló, fantasma, lindo fantasma, ¿podrías traerme la toalla? Vamos, sé amable y te daré de comer, lo prometo.

Loca. Pensó el rubio. Completamente loca. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica le hablara a un fantasma? Peor aún, ¿cómo rayos ella creía en ellos? Se notaba que era una niña, nada más que eso. Y que le faltaba bastante por madurar. Matt no dudaba de aquello.

Cruzó sus brazos, apretando su toalla consigo. Miró a los alrededores y no vio ninguna toalla rosa, porque concluyó que la toalla de la chica era rosa.

Escuchó el sonido que hacía la cortina del baño al momento de correrla hacia un lado. Tras esto, unos quejidos de Mimi cada dos segundos.

La perilla giró de a poco, la puerta rechinó y abrió de a poco. Matt divisó una cabellera castaña saliendo de ella, y tras eso, el rostro de la chica, quien se asomó hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Totalmente opuesto a él.

Y Mimi salió por completo del baño.

Matt se atragantó.

Mimi lo miró. Y gritó.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces pervertido? —chilló mucho más fuerte, tirándose como comando hacia el baño nuevamente. Se dio un porrazo contra la baldosa, mas el golpe y el dolor no le importaban. Con el brazo cerró la puerta fuertemente. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, pero más que la vergüenza, la rabia la invadió. ¿Quién se creía él?

Mimi se paró como pudo de la baldosa, se apegó a la puerta y comenzó a gritar:

—¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así, pervertido! —golpeó con su mano la puerta. Nadie jamás la había visto desnuda. Y él no tenía porqué hacerlo.

—¡No me llames pervertido! —se defendió el chico, quien se acercó un tanto a la puerta del baño— Yo no soy el que anda saliendo desnudo por la vida —señaló.

Mimi gruñó.

—Pásame tu toalla, ahora —mandó. Su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder. Le iba a hacer cara.

—Con ella me seco —le contestó.

—¡Pásamela ahora! ¿O quieres que le cuente a mis padres que me has estado espiando en el baño? Dile adiós a tu sueño de ser médico entonces.

El rubio suspiró. Esa chica era odiosa. Para empezar él no tenía la culpa de haberla visto en paños menores, claro que no. Ella había sido la liberal que salía sin cubrirse con nada. Sí, sabía que la chica pedía a gritos una toalla, pero ¿cómo era posible que no tuvieran ninguna, aunque fuese una pequeña? ¡No es baño si no hay toallas!

—Está bien —terminó por aceptar. Si no le pasaba su toalla la chica se iba a quedar hasta quién sabe cuándo encerrada en el baño. Y él tenía que limpiarse y luego salir.

—Bien —respondió Mimi. Algo insegura tomó la perilla de la puerta. No sabía si abrir o no. En detalle, estaba muy asustada. No sabía si el chico se le tiraría como animal en celo, o simplemente le pasaría la toalla. No lo conocía, y si él se atrevió a verla desnuda, no dudaba en que se tiraría como un mono. Mordió su labio inferior. Tal vez era una mejor opción esperar a sus padres.

—La toalla no traspasará la puerta, niña —habló Matt. Tenía la mano tendida con la famosa toalla hacia la puerta, y ella no abría.

—No me digas niña, soy toda una mujer —Mimi suspiró. No podía verse indefensa ante él. Sacando todas sus fuerzas, abrió un poco la puerta, tapando su cuerpo completamente, divisó la mano con la toalla y la arrebató.

Una vez envuelta en ella, salió del baño hecha una furia.

—¡Y bien, pervertido! ¿Qué tienes para defenderte? Que me hayas pasado la toalla no significa que no te acusaré con mis padres —amenazó antes de tiempo. Cualquier cosa que el rubio se atreviese a hacer, ya no podía hacerlo, pues estaba advertido.

Matt arqueó una ceja. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Él la había ayudado! Qué chica más irritante.

—Te ayudé Mimi Tachikawa, no es mi culpa que seas una paranoica y además, olvidadiza. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? —pausó. Vio cómo Mimi arrugaba más su rostro. Era divertido verla así, era una chica de múltiples caras. —¿No que todas las mujeres procuran llevar sus neceseres al baño? Te recuerdo que la toalla es lo esencial.

Mimi apretó la toalla pegada a su cuerpo, como abrazándose ella misma.

—A cualquiera se le olvida…

—No, sólo a Mimi Tachikawa —interrumpió el de ojos azules. Sus orbes brillaron ante el gesto que Mimi atinó a hacer: dio media vuelta, refutando, hacia su habitación.

—En qué me he metido… —terminó por decir. ¿Ahora con qué se secaría él? Se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación. Sacó la maleta que, su madre le pidió que llevara, para ver qué había dentro de ella. No sabía cuánto se tardaría la chica vistiéndose, arreglándose, y decirse que era estupendamente bella frente al espejo; así que no le quedaba más que esperar y que le entregase su toalla. Revolvió algunas cosas de la maleta: cepillos de dientes, varios, de diversos colores. Pastas dentales, shampoo's , algunas cremas, perfumes, y por muy debajo de todas esa cosas, encontró una toalla.

Matt sonrió. Su madre había insistido en que llevase esa pequeña maleta, él no quería: _"es un peso más, mamá";_ le respondió. Mas, ante la mirada suspicaz de ella, no pudo decirle que no. Las madres sabían todo, y él estaba seguro que su madre sabía mucho más que eso. Cada vez lo sorprendía más.

_"Es instinto maternal"_ Solía decirle cada vez que lo pillaba en algo. Desde pequeño su madre intuía cada una de sus acciones y sentimientos. Siempre sabía cuando le iba a faltar algo, o cuando necesitaba de ayuda. Admiraba más que nunca a su mamá. La mujer que le dio la vida y la que luchó por mantenerlo, a él y a su hermano. Y ahora, le tocaba a él luchar por ella.

—Saldremos de ésta mamá.

Mimi se quedó mirándolo en silencio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Quiso tocar, mas la escena detuvo todas sus intenciones. Llevaba consigo la toalla del chico. Matt estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Quedó inmóvil viendo las cosas que su madre había empacado para él. Para Mimi no tenía sentido, pero, las últimas palabras del rubio la ayudaron a comprender algo. ¿Qué pasaba con su mamá? Alejó sus pensamientos, creyendo que no era de su incumbencia, al fin y al cabo ella no era unida a esa familia…

La castaña decidió romper con el incómodo escenario. Tocó la puerta tres veces, y se alejó un tanto del marco de la misma. No quería que el chico se enterara que ella llevaba un buen rato viéndolo.

Matt dio media vuelta. Torció sus labios.

—Cuánto rato llevas ahí —¿era una pregunta o una afirmación? Mimi se lo preguntó. Más bien, parecía una orden el cual ella debía "acatar", es decir, contestarle sin excusas.

—Acabo de llegar, toqué recién, ¿no crees? —le respondió de inmediato. Claro que no le iba a decir que se le quedó viendo cual niña embobada. El sereno rostro de Matt se limitó apenas a hacer una afirmación. Mimi suspiró. Ese chico era algo imposible de tratar.

Sabía bien que ella no lo había tratado bien del principio, pero es que tampoco era como si él se hubiese comportado un siete. Ninguno de los estaba dispuesto a ceder, y Mimi lo entendía a la perfección.

_"Pero si vamos a vivir juntos, debemos al menos, tener una buena relación. Quizá no estrecha, pero algo que se pueda llevar"_ Concluyó la chica, luego de toda la parafernalia que se armó por lo del baño.

—Bien, puedes darme la toalla —estiró su mano hacia ella. Mimi depositó la blanca toalla en su mano. Decidió que era momento de arreglar un poco las cosas.

—¿Tienes que ir a hacer trámites a la Universidad, no? —dibujó una leve sonrisa al preguntarle. Así él se podía enterar que no hacía más que tratar de ser amigable.

Matt dudó un poco, su rostro mostró una clara duda al arquear una ceja.

—Sí —le contestó. Mimi emitió un "Hmmmp", y se quedó allí parada. El rubio entendió el gesto a la perfección, y siguió: —¿Por qué? —años viviendo con su madre le habían enseñado las señas de las chicas.

Mimi amplió su sonrisa mucho más. Las cosas iban viento en popa.

—Podría ser tu guía, verás, yo iré a la misma Universidad. Y también debo hacer unos trámites, en realidad los iba a hacer en la tarde porque se suponía que iría con mis padres al Mercado, pero ellos se fueron sin mí —pausó. Entró a la habitación bajo la mirada confundida de Matt. ¿Cuándo él le había dado esa confianza? —Esta habitación necesita luz, las cortinas se pueden abrir, niño —jugó un poco al final. Él ya la había llamado "niña", y ahora ella le devolvía la mano, pero amablemente. —La chica abrió de un golpe las cortinas azules, dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

Mimi dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación del rubio, tarareando una canción. Él no le dijo nada. Sólo suspiró. Tal vez no era mala idea llevarse 'bien' —dentro de lo que cabía—con la chica. Siguió su camino y entró al baño. Sería una larga mañana.

~o~

—¡Ésta es la Universidad SEC! —mencionó con alegría abriendo sus brazos frente a las grandes puertas del establecimiento. —¡Te encantará, es la mejor Universidad en todo el sentido de la palabra! —dijo con orgullo.

Matt la miró un tanto incómodo. Los universitarios que salían y que entraban a la sede les miraban cada tantos segundos. Él dedujo que era por la pose que la chica aún mantenía tras unos largos segundos.

—¿Ya entraste a la Universidad? No me digas que eres más vieja que yo, Mimi Tachikawa —una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Le gustaba los colores que tomaba la chica cada vez que hacía un comentario fuera de lugar, le gustaba verla enojada. Era divertido.

—Ja, ja, ja —pronunció con sarcasmo Mimi, bajando los brazos. Se sacó los lentes de sol, y lo miró: —No. Lo que sucede, Yamato Ishida, es que yo entré hace un semestre a estudiar aquí por una beca que tiene la Universidad. Estudio Música y Teatro, que sepas —respondió orgullosa.

—Eso no quita que seas mayor que yo

Mimi gruñó.

—No lo soy, quizá por unos meses, pero no lo soy. Voy adelantada porque la Universidad me ofreció la beca y ya está. No necesitaba de base mis notas.

—¡Vaya! Así que no estudias nada de nada… —comenzó a caminar hacia las grandes puertas del recinto, entrando en él.

—¡Hey! —lo siguió —Claro que sí me pasan materia como a todos, sólo que en menor cantidad. Seré una gran actriz y cantante, después me verás en los escenarios más grandes, Yamato Ishida —adelantó camino, dejándolo atrás. La chica estaba claramente enojada, ¿quién se creía él? Tan prepotente, como si estuviese siempre con el ego por delante. No tenía porqué despreciar su carrera, ella amaba lo que hacía y él no tenía porqué venir y cuestionarla.

Detuvo su andar. Miró hacia atrás y le gritó: ¡Arréglatelas como puedas para ubicarte en la U y para regresar a casa!

Y furiosa, partió nuevamente bajo la mirada de la masa de personas que estaban allí.

Matt resopló. ¿Quién necesitaba de su ayuda? Para empezar él nunca la pidió, ella se ofreció. Dobló hacia la derecha, alejándose completamente de ella.

~o~

—¡Lo odio! —anunció, tomando su cabello para poder amarrarlo en una cola hacia atrás —¡Lo odio, no sabes cuánto Sora!

Su amiga, Sora Takenouchi simplemente la miraba. Mimi hablaba con el reflejo de su figura en el espejo y seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que lo odiaba. Ella sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, no tenía sentido interrumpirla, pues seguiría diciendo que lo odiaba. Esperó a que callase.

—No sé porqué le das tanta importancia al chico Mimi —le respondió su amiga— De seguro él sólo viene a estudiar y a nada más. No creo que te arruine la vida, no seas dramática.

—¡¿Yo dramática? —dijo alterada— Él es un aprovechado Sora, viene por hospedaje y nada más. Jamás su familia se ha hecho presente cuando nosotros hemos pasado por crisis; no es justo que mis padres carguen con él.

—¿No paga nada por el hospedaje?

—Sí, pero lo mínimo amiga. Lo mínimo, y sabes que mi padre se rompe el lomo trabajando. Además… debemos compartir baños, ¡por Zeus! —chilló. La pelirroja río. Sabía que no sólo era por la situación de sus padres, si no también por algo de comodidad por ella. Mimi nunca cambiaría.

—Ya Mimi, sólo es un baño, pero tranquila…

—¡Hoy! —gritó interrumpiéndola. Sora bufó. Qué rayos, no se podía hablar con su amiga cuando ésta estaba llena de rabia y enojo. —Me vio desnuda, ¿puedes creerlo?

La aludida se sorprendió. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo? Mimi era una chica totalmente pura. Para ella su cuerpo era sagrado, no por cómo se veía, si era flaca o gorda; sino por el sentimiento que ésta traía. La mala experiencia de haber sido tocada por un hombre, la atormentaba, su pasado la atormentaba. Y desde entonces, cuidaba como nunca su cuerpo, creando un caparazón.

Sora la miró apenada.

—No me mires así —la castaña desvió su mirada.

—Lo siento Mimi —se disculpó— No le tomes importancia, es tu primo y tienes que aprender a convivir con él. Así que, querida amiga —se acercó hacia ella, tomándole el hombro y mirándola a través del espejo— Comienza a buscar un diccionario, aprende qué significa 'paciencia', ármate de valor, y comienza a hacer uso de ella.

—No puedo tener paciencia con alguien que es completamente frío —infló sus mejillas— ¡Es totalmente inexpresivo! No tiene una fibra sensible, no sonríe a menos que diga un sarcasmo, no conoce otro idioma que no sea ironía. ¡Es completamente opuesto a mí!

Sora suspiró. Sería una mañana larga tanto para ella.

~o~

Matt firmó el papel. El hombre frente a sus ojos, quien estaba detrás del escritorio, le sonrió amablemente. Tomó el papel y terminó por decir: Bienvenido joven.

El rubio sintió sus hombros más livianos. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no lo recibían en la Universidad? Él necesitaba esa beca, necesitaba entrar a estudiar. Y ahora, por fin estaba todo concretado.

Yamato salió de la oficina contento, son una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lo habían alabado por las buenas notas obtenidas en el instituto, así que todo marchaba a la perfección. Ahora sólo un problema lo aquejaba: Mimi Tachikawa lo había dejado solo.

¿Cómo se iba a regresar a casa ahora? Sabía qué transporte tomar, claro estaba, pero no sabía la dirección ni nada por el estilo. Se sentó en una banca a las afueras de la gran Universidad, esperando a que saliera la irresponsable chica. Tendría que esperarla, así ella se demorase más de cuatro horas allí adentro, él debía esperar si no quería perderse en esa ciudad.

Divisó una cabina telefónica no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Quería llamar…

—¿Aló, diga? —contestaron del otro lado. Matt sonrió notoriamente al escuchar la voz de su querido hermano Takeru. Había sido difícil separarse de él, y no sólo de él, si no también de su madre.

—¡Hola hermanito! —saludó alegremente. Escuchó cómo TK hacía una especie de gruñido de felicidad al saber que era él quien llamaba.

—¡¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Es linda la ciudad? ¿Ya te has encontrado novia? ¿Cómo es el clima? ¿Qué tal tus clases?

El rubio soltó una carcajada ante las preguntas hechas por su hermano. Nunca cambiaría, aún así él estuviese lejos. Takeru no paraba de hacer preguntas, se le notaba más que emocionado. En un momento, Matt pensó que su hermanito jamás lo perdonaría si él se iba lejos, puesto que si situación no era la mejor. La gran sorpresa fue cuando él, se lo tomó de la manera más madura posible y lo apoyó en todo. Inclusive, lo incitó a llevar a cabo todo el plan. Sin duda, Yamato estaba agradecido por todo ese apoyo que recibió por parte de ambos: TK y su madre.

—Ya basta TK, recién llevo un día aquí y ya crees que me he ligado a cien chicas —bromeó. Sintió la sonora risa de su hermano pequeño del otro lado de la línea. —No te rías, no es gracioso.

—Ya va —tomó aire— Es que debes admitir que todas las chicas caen rendidas ante ti; ahora que tú no les des bola es otro asunto. De verdad me estoy replanteando la idea de que eres gay Matt —volvió a soltar una gran carcajada. Matt frunció el ceño. TK tenía la manía de bromear con eso cada vez que podía. Si hubiese estado ahí, con él; hubiese actuado de otra forma, claro está, golpeándolo. Pero esta vez no hizo más que reír. Lo necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Sabes? —prosiguió su hermano— Me enteré que mandaron a algunos estudiantes del instituto por una beca a tu Universidad.

—Claro, si nuestro instituto tiene un convenio con ésta, ¿no sabías? —le preguntó. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a ver si la castaña hacia acto de presencia, mas nada ocurrió. Devolvió la vista hacia el marcador de minutos del teléfono.

—No sabía que tenía convenio para los deportistas. Han mandado como a cuatro alumnos destacados en fútbol, estoy pensando en…

—Hermano, lo siento, quedan muy pocos minutos. Luego me cuentas —cortó el mensaje de TK— ¿Está mamá por ahí?

—Eh, no, no se encuentra —respondió de inmediato— Es que te quería contar que a lo mejor yo…

—Takeru, hablamos luego, se me van los minutos. Lo siento, te llamo en cuanto cargue mi celular. Te quiero, dale mis saludos a mamá. Cuídate.

Colgó el teléfono. Sabía perfectamente a lo que iba Takeru. Él simplemente no lo iba a permitir, por muy egoísta que sonase… No iba a dejar que TK se fuese del lado de su madre, sólo para seguirle la pista a él. ¡No! Estaba completamente fuera de sus planes. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a su madre sola? ¡Estaba loco! Él tenía que velar por el bien de ella ahora, si él sacrificó casi todo por ella, él debía hacer lo mismo. Le llegaba como patada en los testículos cada vez que TK intentaba desligarse de su mamá. Lo quería, y mucho, pues era su hermano; pero eso no lo soportaba. TK se quedaría con ella, quisiese o no.

Volvió a sentarse a la banca, mirando de frente las grandes puertas de la Uni. Suspiró… ¿de verdad ella tardaría tanto? No quería entrar a buscarla, el establecimiento era muy grande, y no tenía ni idea en qué parte de aquél lugar estaba la facultad de… ¿teatro? Ni sabía cómo se llamaba su facultad.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar dela banca. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa moviera sus cabellos rubios. Quería dormir, tenía mucho sueño. Había costado que conciliara el sueño y una ridícula lo había despertado con sus chillidos. Además de pasar, claramente, por la pequeña discusión que tuvo con la chica. Le dolía la cabeza, quería dormir y quería que las tres semanas largas pasaran rápido.

Tres semanas…

No pensó que sería tanto. En tres semanas comenzarían sus clases formales. ¿Para qué se había ido tan luego? Pensó, que las clases comenzaban de una, se matriculaba, firmaba los papeles y ya. Pero no, sólo era para matricularse, tomar las materias y le quedaban tres semanas para descansar. ¿Qué se suponía que haría en esas tres semanas? ¿Devolverse? ¡Ni loco! Bastante caro le había salido el pasaje en avión. Y vaya que le había costado juntar ese dinero.

Ahora debía conseguir un trabajo. Eso haría. Trabajaría esas tres semanas para juntar dinero, pagarle a los Tachikawa, y tal vez, darse un gustito. Quizá comprarle nuevas cuerdas a su guitarra vieja. Necesitaba de unas nuevas, ya casi no podía afinar su guitarra debido al daño de las cuerdas. Odiaba esa situación. Era lo único que le relajaba: tocar la guitarra. Y era lo que mejor hacía, sin duda.

Una risilla particular y ya conocida, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Abrió los ojos enseguida y enderezó su cabeza. Vio cómo Mimi salía de la Universidad, sonriendo, y poniéndose los lentes de sol. Una chica pelirroja la acompañaba, también riendo. Pero, la risa de Mimi se escuchaba, concluyó, como a más de dos cuadras. La chica no tenía noción del espacio en el cual se encontraba. La gente la miraba, su particular risilla llamaba la atención; pero ella, simplemente vivía en su mundo. Matt supuso que la castaña ni enterada estaba que todo el mundo la miraba cuando reía de esa manera, o cuando gritaba o hacía gestos realmente dramáticos.

La chica giró hacia la banca, lo miró, y siguió su camino hacia el otro lado.

Matt frunció el ceño y gruñó. ¡Qué mujer más insoportable! ¿De verdad le haría la desconocida y lo dejaría ahí?

Le entraron unas ganas de dejarla ir, pero él, simplemente no podía quedar a la deriva. Tragó saliva y con eso, el orgullo.

—¡Hey Mimi! —la llamó. Siguiéndola tranquilamente a paso lento.

La castaña seguía su camino como si nada. Hablaba con su amiga como si nadie la hubiese llamado. Sora miró hacia atrás apenas escuchó que llamaban a la chica.

—Meems, te están llamando —articuló.

—No le tomes importancia, es mi "primo". Tuvimos una discusión, no deseo hablar con él. Que regrese a casa solo —pronunció apurando los pasos.

La pelirroja de su lado suspiró. Mimi estaba completamente decidida a dejarlo solo. No sabía si ayudar al chico, que claramente ella no tenía idea de él, más que sólo era el primo de su mejor amiga; o seguirle la corriente a la chica. ¿Hacer o no hacer lo correcto? Cuestionó Sora. Se puso en el lugar del chico: solo en una ciudad que no conocía. En una ciudad grande, donde toda la gente camina rápidamente y poco le importa si estás perdido, muriendo, agonizando, o no. Y se puso en el lugar de su amiga: chica enojada. Y caprichosa.

Sora paró en seco. Mimi giró hacia ella mirándola con confusión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—No puedes dejarlo solo Mimi, por favor, no eres una mala persona. Y sé que te sentirías como una mierda si el chico se pierde en media ciudad —le dijo molesta. No le gustaba la actitud inmadura de la chica. Ella tenía que madurar de una vez por todas. No siempre se podía comportar como la niñita que solía ser. Tenía que ver y pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos traían, no sólo en ella.

—Sora… —llamó apenas. Notó la decisión en la mirada de su amiga, sabía que ella no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que Matt llegara a su lado. Suspiró. Ella tenía razón—¡Te odio! —contestó resistiéndose. Subió los lentes de sol hacia su cabeza y la miró con resignación. —Odio que siempre me hagas entrar en razón, por eso soy tan insegura.

—No. Eres insegura porque sabes cuando haces algo bueno y a algo malo, y yo sé que sabes perfectamente que le causas un daño a él. Vamos Meems, eres una chica muy buena… tarde o temprano ibas a dejar que él te alcanzara; y, aunque no le hubieses dirigido la palabra, lo hubieses llevado igual a tu casa —concluyó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cruzó sus brazos al pecho y esperó a que el rubio llegara hasta donde se encontraban ellas. Mimi no hizo más que adoptar una pose incómoda, torcer los labios y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Matt llegó hasta su lado, a peso lento, sin mayor esfuerzo. Miró a la pelirroja y luego dirigió su vista hacia la desagradable chica, mas ésta no hizo ni el gesto de querer devolverle la mirada.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sora Takenouchi —se presentó ante el inminente ambiente cargado de tensión entre los dos personajes. Sora se extrañó que el chico fuese rubio y de ojos azules. La familia de Mimi se caracterizaba por ser de una etnia más oscura…

—Yamato Ishida, también es un gusto —le respondió.

El aire se podía cortar con una tijera fácilmente. Mimi no miraba a ninguno de los dos. Harta de la situación, Sora procedió a hablar. Le daría una buena lección a la chica.

—Bien, ya me voy, tengo que ir a cocinar o si no mi madre no podrá comer antes de irse al trabajo. Nos vemos Meems y Yamato.

—¡Un momento, dijiste que me acompañarías! —gritó la castaña ante la huída de Sora.

La pelirroja siguió su andar sin hacerle caso, tarareando una melodía; cosa que más enojó a Mimi. No hizo más que gruñir y seguir caminando por la vereda, enojada. ¡Quería llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama!

~o~

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —preguntó. Tampoco le importaba, pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que él que no lo soportaba. Ahí estaban los dos, Mimi con el control remoto en la mano cambiaba cada dos segundos de canal, sin dirigirle ni la mirada ni la palabra. Y él, al lado de ella, mirando la nada, porque la chica no dejaba ningún canal.

Tras meditarlo unos minutos, la castaña respondió: —No estoy enojada, es sólo el hecho que cada vez que hablamos discutimos. ¿Sabes? —se detuvo, alzó sus piernas al sofá y se acomodó para mirarlo— No nos conocemos nada de nada, y aún así discutimos por cosas totalmente irrelevantes.

—Vaya, me gusta tu actitud madura de ahora —le respondió de inmediato.

—Eres imposible Yamato Ishida, sinceramente —desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la televisión. ¿Por qué malgastaba su tiempo en tratar de hablarle si él contestaba de esa manera?

Matt la miró confundido. ¿A qué se refería? Para empezar él había comenzado la conversación, ella la había cortado de repente. Miró la televisión para restarle importancia. No quería quebrarse la cabeza pensando en el problema que era únicamente de ella.

Mimi lo miró de reojo. Rayos… ¡Es que ella no podía estar sin hablar! ¡No podía! Esperó unos cinco minutos antes de emitir cualquier palabra; quizá él, le hablaría primero.

No. Jamás habló. La castaña se reprimió por dentro, había sido muy apresudara en cortar la comunicación. Quizá Sora tenía razón, quizá ella, muy en el fondo, quería llevarse bien con él.

_Mimi Tachikawa eres totalmente bipolar..._

—¿Tienes hermanos? —le preguntó de repente sin despegar la vista del televisor. Sólo esperaba a que él le respondiese y todo iría bien. Esperaba, claro.

—Sí, uno. Takeru, es menor por dos años —respondió también mirando el aparato— Tú no, por lo que puedo ver.

—Pero me hubiese gustado tener una hermana mayor, aunque no lo creas —pausó un momento, dejando el televisor de lado. Dirigió su vista hacia el chico— A veces me siento muy sola —rió levemente.

—Creí que eras feliz siendo la niñita de papá y mamá —sinceró— Digo, no te lo tomes a mal…

—No me lo tomo a mal, tranquilo —respondió con una sonrisa dibujada— Lo sé, a simple vista soy la niña mimada de la casa. Y lo soy, no te lo niego. Estoy orgullosa de ello. —mencionó sin ningún reparo. Matt simplemente asintió con la cabeza. —Pero eso no quita que me sienta sola a veces… Me apego mucho a mis amistades. Sora, la que conociste, es como mi hermana mayor. Siempre ha sido mi cable a tierra.

Y a esas alturas, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la conversación que llevaban. Una conversación seria y hasta un toque sentimental tenía. Pero claro, Mimi era la única que hablaba y hablaba, mientras él sólo la escuchaba, asentía y a veces, intervenía con alguna que otra pregunta.

_¡Así no se juega!_ Pensó la chica.

—¿Cómo es tu mamá? —preguntó inocentemente. El rubio calló ante la pregunta sorpresiva de la castaña. ¿Por qué tenía precisamente que preguntar por ella?

—Mi mamá es…

El fuerte sonido de la puerta abriendo los distrajo. Las figuras de la mujer pelirroja y feliz se hizo presente en el lugar.

—¡Vamos a cocinar todos juntos! —gritó alegremente. El padre siguió a la mujer, lleno de bolsas hasta el tope, casi no viendo por dónde iba. —¡Vamos, vamos, Mimi, Yamato! —alentó a los chicos. La aludida se paró sonriente ante el llamado de su madre —¡A ponerse los delantales de amor para que la comida quede muy rica!

¿Delantales de amor?

¿Delantales de amor?

Oh rayos… En qué se había metido él.

Mimi siguió a sus padres hacia la cocina, sin antes, girarse y mencionarle al chico:

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Le sonrió amablemente y corrió hacia la cocina.

_Tal vez, no era tan malo después de todo, llevarse bien con ella._

—Delantales de amor… Dios Santo.


	3. Ella no es

¡Holaaaaaaa! Me demoré bastante en subir el capítulo, pues la falta de imaginación y unos cuantas viajes hacia el interior de mi ciudad me han estado jugando una mala pasada. En fin, nada que decir, excusas no son válidad.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, amé cada uno de ellos. Creo que respondí todos (: Créanme que para mí es satisfactorio que formulen tantas dudas (a)! Jajaja, así se enganchan (hell yeah) xDDDDDD. Valeee, me dejo de tonterías.

**Disclaimer**: Barney y sus amigos pertenecen a... ¿No? Ups, creo que aquí no va. **Digimon NO** me pertenece. No lucro escribiendo esto. Peeero, algún día revelaré la verdadera identidad setsual de Barney, ya verán. Y algúuuuuun día, haré que Tai me baile en tangas en un fic. Síp.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Ella no es.<strong>

—¿Y cómo es ella? —preguntó divertida la mujer.

Matt suspiró sonoramente. ¡Era la tercera vez que le hacía la misma pregunta! Él, simplemente, no quería contestar. ¿Por qué hablaba de ella cuando él era quien estaba lejos? Se suponía que preguntara por él, no por ella.

—Mamá, ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ella. ¿Para qué quieres saber? —respondió fastidiado.

—Vamos, quizá no sea mi sobrina directa, pero de que lo es, lo es —respondió de inmediato la mamá. Soltó una risa ante el tono que el rubio utilizaba. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo enfadar, pero prefería mil veces eso a ponerlo en un estado de melancolía. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba allá sólo por ella…

—Ya —respondió cortante. ¡Es que no le gustaba! ¿Y él dónde quedaba en el plano? ¿Por debajo de ella? ¿Enterrado en sus miles de caprichos?

—Comienza a hablar, Yamato Ishida —Natsuko utilizó el tono más autoritario que pudo haber fingido en esos minutos. Sin embargo, tras apenas decirlo, río sonoramente. Jamás le había hablado tan golpeado a su hijo… sinceramente, era una muy mala actriz.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa ante la melodiosa risa de su mamá. La extrañaba, demasiado. Se le hacía duro estar lejos de ella, más cuando estaba pasando por la situación tan dura que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

¿Culpable?

La pregunta se le vino de lleno a la cabeza. ¿Se sentía culpable por dejarla, aparentemente, sola? Porque sabía de ante mano, que sola no estaba, Takeru la acompañaba. Pero estaba sola en su lucha… TK no sabía nada de nada. No tenía conocimiento alguno de la situación que estaban viviendo.

No. No se sentía culpable. Él estaba allí por una razón: ella. Él sacaría la carrera de medicina por ella, por nadie más que por ella. Su mamá.

—Ella es… —comenzó diciendo. ¿Ella es? ¿Qué es ella? No sabía cómo decirlo— Mejor dicho, ella no es como todas las mujeres normales. Caprichosa, mimada, ingenua, chillona y te podría mencionar que también es bastante gritona. No es para nada sencilla, o eso da a entender con sus acciones. No es receptiva, cuesta que se quede callada y te deja sin hablar como por más de veinte minutos. Ya está, ahí tienes a tu sobrina —terminó por decir a grandes rasgos.

No todo era verdad, claro. En un comienzo la chica sí fue así, pero ya al cabo de los cuatro días que llevaba, más o menos en su hogar; había cambiado… un pelín.

Al menos, podía entablar una conversación sin pelear cada dos segundos. Claro que aquellas discusiones aparecían, al cabo de quince minutos o más, quizá; pero no era tan insoportable como los dos primeros días.

—No puedes decirme cómo es en verdad, porque no la conoces Matt.

—¿Entonces para qué me preguntas cómo es? —farfulló molesto. ¡Demonios! Por algo no le quería contestar— Esa es la primera impresión que te da la mujer, no es mi culpa que ella exponga esa imagen —siguió con un tono más elevado.

—Baja la voz jovencito —respondió de inmediato. Una cosa era tener una amistad con su hijo y otra muy diferente era que éste la tratara sin respeto. En fin de cuentas ella era su madre y sólo ella era capaz y tenía el derecho de gritarle— TK me habló lo que tú y él habían conversado. No quiero sonar repetitiva, pero ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

—No quiero hablar de eso. No recargué con tanto dinero el móvil así que…

—A mí no me vengas con esas excusas Yamato Ishida —le cortó de una— No soy tu hermana. Sabes cuánto me molesta tener que frenar el sueño de tu hermano, Matt. Él no merece que le hagamos esto…

—Mamá, él debe quedarse contigo. Cuando regrese podrá cumplir todas sus metas

—¡En cinco años más! O quizá seis, quien sabe cuánto te tome sacar tu carrera —pausó. Una tos quejumbrosa comenzó a hacer estragos en su garganta. Tras unos minutos, y con mucho esfuerzo, tomó aire y siguió: —No quiero vivir con la pesadez de que le quité el sueño a uno de mis hijos por una cosa totalmente mía. Propia. Takeru aún es muy joven y no merece que ni yo, ni nadie, le quite sus sueños y objetivos.

—Tú necesitas a alguien a tu lado y lo sabes. Se lo contaremos a TK, quedamos en lo que haríamos luego de un tiempo. Mamá, esto es por tu bien… ¡Estás enferma! —le gritó. Sintió unos pasos desde abajo. De repente, se dio cuenta en el lugar donde se encontraba. Sentado en la escalera del departamento; unos pasos más allá se encontraba la puerta que traía consigo el cartel de "Tachikawa" en rosado con amarillo. Hasta el momento nadie había salido a buscarlo para comer o para algo más. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que la persona iba subiendo por las escaleras— Debo colgar… te llamo mañana —cerró el móvil con fuerzas.

Frotó sus ojos cansado. Realmente lo estaba. No había hecho nada como para estarlo, pero mentalmente, estaba muy cansado. Harto de la situación, tomó aire, lo más que pudo y exhaló suavemente. Sintió que esos cuatro días habían sido como semanas. Semanas largas, con minutos que parecían horas. Aún le quedaba mucho…

Tocó la puerta tres veces. Los pasos rápidos se hicieron presentes enseguida dentro del departamento.

—¡Tendremos que pasarte una llave! —anunció Satoe apenas abrió la puerta y divisó al rubio.

Yamato le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Entró al lugar con pesadez… ¡No sabía qué hacer! Los padres del hogar estaban completamente inmersos en la televisión, envueltos en un cálido ambiente, abrazados. Cada tantos minutos se miraban y sonreían amablemente uno al otro.

Y para él, era inevitable no parecerle tierno el acto.

Metió las manos al bolsillo y soltó un suspiro inaudible casi hasta para él mismo. Dirigió la vista hacia la mesa del comedor, un diario abierto sobre ésta le llamó la atención. Quería trabajar y la mejor opción para buscar trabajo, era en esas hojas de papel. Caminó rápidamente hacia él, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó con su búsqueda.

"_Niñera/o de Lunes a Viernes, ocho horas…" _

Bien, él no era muy empático con los niños pequeños. De hecho, bastante le había costado acostumbrarse a su hermano cuando éste apenas era un bebé. Al ser hijo único, toda la atención que él acaparaba, fue directamente dirigida hacia el pequeño Takeru. No le molestaba, en ese minuto, pero sí que no soportaba el llanto, los gritos y las pataletas de berrinche que hacía cada tantos segundos el rubio bebé.

Pero tenía experiencia. Y mucha. Cuidó de su hermano bastante tiempo, podía mantener la paciencia casi las veinticuatro horas del día con su hermanito. Entonces, ¿por qué no la podía mantener ocho horas con otro?

Siguió la lectura para saber un poco más del trabajo.

"_Edad de siete años, estudiantes primarios" _

¿Estudiantes? Matt arqueó una ceja algo indeciso. Eso quería decir que eran dos…

Dos. Dos. Dos.

Torció los labios. ¡Él necesitaba el trabajo sí o sí!

"_Cinco niños"_

El rubio dio vuelta la página rápidamente. ¡¿Cinco hijos? ¿Qué a caso los papás no conocían otra diversión aparte de… _eso_?

Se golpeó mentalmente al pensarlo. No quería saberlo ni tampoco pensarlo. Se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ningún ruido, hojeando nuevamente el diario. Los trabajos eran locos. Muchos pedían "Joven acompañante" "Niñera/os" "Aseo en casas"; y a él simplemente no le venían esos trabajos.

Cerró el diario fuertemente y lo dejó caer en la mesa. Se sentía frustrado y aburrido. Muy aburrido. Discutir con su mamá no era lo mejor que le pasaba, se suponía que él la llamaba para saber cómo estaba, cómo se encontraba TK, novedades, entre otros temas; no para seguir dándole vueltas al mismo tema que ya tenían, supuestamente, cerrado.

El timbre del lugar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sonó alrededor de tres veces y nadie se paraba a abrir. Miró hacia el living para ver si los papás de Mimi estaban sordos o simplemente se hacían los sordos. Sin pestañear, miraban el televisor hipnotizados, aún envueltos en un abrazo.

—¿Podrían abrir la puerta por favor? —el chillido de la castaña se hizo presente por todo el departamento. El rubio carraspeó. ¿Era normal que gritara tanto la mujer?

Para evitar nuevamente un grito de la chica, decidió abrir la puerta.

—Hola —Sora le saludó amablemente tras verlo parado al otro lado— ¿Está Mimi? —preguntó enseguida, antes que él pudiese saludarla.

—Eh… creo que ella está en su habitación —le respondió mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la pieza de la chica— ¿Por qué no la esperas adentro?

—¡Vaya! Le dije que tenía que estar lista a las tres y media —llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza, haciendo un ademán de enojo— Dile que la esperaré en la cafetería del centro comercial, ella sabe cuál es, siempre nos juntamos ahí.

—Pero…

—¡Y dile que no se olvide de llevar sus llaves del departamento que siempre se queda afuera! —le cortó la pelirroja, sacando apresuradamente algo de su pequeño bolso.

—Dile tú porque…

—¡Toma! —puso un móvil en las manos del rubio, sacándolo completamente de lugar. ¡Qué rayos esa mujer! Ya veía porqué Mimi y ella eran amigas: ninguna de las dos se callaban nunca. ¡Él quería hablar y ella no lo dejaba ni completar una frase!— Es su celular, a la muy tonta se le quedó en mi casa ayer cuando fue a visitarme. Dile que se apresure o me iré a conseguir trabajo sin ella.

Sora se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo del edificio.

—Mujeres… —susurró mirando con detalle el móvil entre sus manos. Un celular rosado, con un pequeño colgante de hada. No le sorprendía. De Mimi podía esperar eso y mucho más.

Cerró la puerta tras él, dando media vuelta rápidamente para dejar el celular en la mesa.

—¿Es mi bebé? —Matt se incomodó. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba ella tras él? La castaña cruzaba sus brazos por el nivel del estómago, mirándolo confundida. El cabello totalmente despeinado, mojado, le llamó la atención. Ella vestía siempre muy ordenada, sus castaños cabellos siempre estaban peinados. Parecía una leona— ¿Y bien? —siguió hablando la chica cerca, pero muy cerca de él. Unos cuantos centímetros los alejaban de toparse nariz con nariz. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él? ¡Sentía su respiración, la palpaba hasta con los labios!

—¿Deseas saber el color de mi iris o qué? —preguntó, tratando de reponerse de la cercanía de la chica. No era que a él le pusiera nervioso aquella cercanía, si no que era algo de su espacio personal. Matt removió sus pensamientos un poco… ¡No sabía! ¿Era eso? ¿O era simplemente porque la chica se veía naturalmente hermosa sin un retoque de maquillaje? Quiso castrarse ante el pensamiento.

—Deseo saber porqué tienes entre tus ásperas manos a mi hermoso bebé —le respondió Mimi. Seguía en esa posición, sin moverse un poco. Era como una lucha entre los dos: quiénes pestañeaban más luego perdía. Esa mirada… Su respiración comenzó a ser más intensa y a cada tantos segundos se le cortaba. Mierda… le hacía mal estar frente a esos ojos azules tan llamativos y atrapantes. Sin embargo, la férrea posición la mantenía.

—¿Ásperas manos? —toda señal de nerviosismo y/o vergüenza pasó a segundo plano en la cabeza de Matt. El comentario poco cuidadoso de la chica lo había sacado de sus casillas. Algo tan simple, lo podía hacer enojar— Comprueba si están ásperas —una leve sonrisa dibujó ante su propio comentario. Quiso decir mucho más e implantar de ironía la frase, pero más que un sarcasmo, parecía una tentación. Ni siquiera había completado la frase, la dijo sin chistar y sin medir. La voz ronca utilizada le dieron todos los pases para que eso sonase insinuante.

Oh rayos… ¿qué había dicho? ¿Se le estaba insinuando? ¿La estaba invitando a algo más o qué? Hasta él mismo se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Tanto así, que no pudo articular nada más.

Mimi ahogó un quejido o alguna especie de éste. Sus orbes cafés se abrieron de par en par y sus labios apenas se abrieron para emitir… nada. La posición mantenida se había deshecho, bajando los brazos caer a su lado. La sorpresa la había golpeado. Como una cachetada en el rostro.

La mirada de Matt se posó en un instante en sus ojos, el ambiente se tensó y ninguno de los dos hablaba. El incómodo silencio era aterrador hasta para ellos mismos. ¿Qué se suponía que ella debía responder? ¿Oh sí, acaríciame? ¡Porque ella había entendido eso o mucho más!

O quizá ella era una malpensada de pies a cabeza…

O él un lanzado de tomo y lomo.

La armoniosa música retumbó en el espacio de los chicos. El celular de Mimi comenzó a vibrar y a sonar fuertemente entre las manos del rubio. Él, desviando la mirada de la castaña hacia el móvil, usándolo como excusa, lo levantó desde el colgante y lo puso frente a los ojos de la chica; que hasta ese entonces, aún no los despegaba del muchacho.

Mimi despabiló y tomó el celular rápidamente, contestando y así, dándole la espalda al chico.

—¿Qué? —contestó algo confundida ante la situación. El rubio comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia un lado para partir a su habitación.

—¡Te estoy esperando hace más de diez minutos Mimi Tachikawa! Ya sé porqué tú y Yamato son primos —pausó, tomando aire— ¡Son igual de olvidadizos! Le dejé un recado para ti —Sora bufó.

—Lo siento amiga, ya estoy saliendo —le respondió rápidamente, dando media vuelta lentamente y rezando para no encontrarse con Matt.

—Más te vale, no quiero perder la oportunidad de un trabajo —la pelirroja del otro lado del teléfono le colgó inmediatamente.

—No perderemos el tra… bajo —Mimi frunció el ceño. ¡Cómo era posible que le cortara el celular! Qué mal educada era la chica. Gruñó mientras rascaba sus cabellos alborotados. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó que Matt la miraba aún. ¿Por qué no se iba a su habitación?

—¿Irás a buscar trabajo? —su voz masculina retumbó la mente de la chica.

—Eh… —dudó un poco. Unas cosquillas en el estómago de hicieron presentes en ellas. Muy mal. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era como si él y ella se hubiesen besado para reaccionar de esa manera— Sí —respondió mirando el celular.

—¿Puedo ir? Yo también quiero un trabajo —sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de la chica, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pasó por delante de Mimi y tomó la perilla, abriendo la puerta.

—No te he contestado —articuló frunciendo los labios. El rubio la miró hacia atrás topándose con su mirada. Mimi se alejó inmediatamente de él, no quería estar de esa manera, tan cerca de él— Bien, vamos, pero te aseguro que es un trabajo duro —pasó por su lado, evitando la mirada de él y caminó por delante de su persona.

~o~

—¡No, no, no! —Sora gritó en el oído de Mimi— ¡Definitivamente tú no tienes noción del tiempo! —la regañó.

—Lo siento Sora —se disculpó haciendo un puchero, mirándola tiernamente. La aludida simplemente arqueó una ceja tomando una posición de un claro enojo. No la convencería haciendo la cara de cachorro que a la mayoría hubiese convencido.

—No Mimi Tachikawa, debes aprender la lección. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de llegar a la hora para pedir trabajo, ¿cómo demonios piensas llegar a tiempo para el trabajo? —hizo énfasis en lo último, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. Matt se dedicaba a mirar la escena en silencio. En parte, él había tenido la culpa por no avisarle a tiempo a la chica.

—¡Vamos Sora! —le lloriqueó— Prometo comprarte un helado sabor menta apenas salgamos del trabajo, ¿ya? —sonrío tomándola del brazo. La pelirroja pensó en un momento en la situación: ella amaba esos helados.

—Bien, prométeme que nunca más me dejarás esperando de esta manera —Sora la miró de reojo, caminando hacia la tienda.

—¡Lo prometo! —expresó alegremente la castaña, siguiéndole el paso. Miró hacia atrás y divisó que Matt no caminaba. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que ese era el lugar donde irían a pedir trabajo, aún así él no avanzó siquiera un paso.

Mimi se apartó de Sora diciéndole que siguiera el trayecto, ella iría más atrás. Se paró frente a Matt, lo miró como estudiándolo determinadamente.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo apenas vio cómo ella lo miraba de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba.

—Estoy buscando el botón para que puedas caminar, ¿no tienes uno? ¿Cómo se activa? —preguntó ella divertida. Yamato suspiró cerrando los ojos ante su comentario.

—¿No querías trabajo? Te aviso que si tus pies no se mueven y no te llevan hasta esa tienda —apuntó tras ella una tienda de libros— No conseguirás ningún trabajo.

—Sí, pero no deseo arrebatarles el trabajo a ti y a tu amiga.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida. Sonrío maliciosamente— Con que Matt se preocupa si yo no consigo trabajo, qué amable eres eh —con la punta del dedo índice tocó el pecho del rubio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Una especie de coqueteo? Mimi sacó su mano rápidamente y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, sin antes anunciar: —El tío de Sora trabaja aquí y necesita mucha gente, así que apresúrate que de seguro nos contratan enseguida.

Mimi se sermoneó mentalmente. ¿Por qué de la nada salían esa clase de actuaciones? ¿Por qué le daba por querer tocarlo y sonreírle? ¡Ella no era así! Respiró hondamente, intentando sacarse de la cabeza los pensamientos insanos de su primo.

Sí, en unos comienzos lo encontró lindo. Bonito. Y hasta sexy. La primera impresión le importaba mucho a la mujer, ¿no? A ella, le importó, en unos segundos. Luego de que él hablara, toda impresión buena se había ido al tarro de la basura. Ella no podía decaer y comenzar a hacer una especie de juego con él, claro que no, además eran primos. ¡Primos! Familia, familiares, sangre de su sangre. Para ella ya era un error pensar que él era lindo o sexy… Con eso ya tenía comprado su boleto para visitar al coluo.

Al entrar a la tienda encontraron a Sora hablando con un hombre. Al parecer, la chica le contaba quiénes eran los que venían con ella y para qué querían el trabajo.

—Mimi, acércate —la llamó apenas se percató de su presencia— Tú también Yamato —sonrío cuando lo vio entrar tras su amiga. Los dos se acercaron al gran mesón.

—Bien chicos… —el hombre ordenó unos papeles que estaban ahí, dejándolos a un lado para tomar un lápiz y anotar algo— Díganme sus nombres y para qué quieren el trabajo.

—¿No se necesita un currículum para esto? —preguntó extrañado Matt. El hombre torció los labios y dijo algo inaudible para los presentes.

—Les hago el favor porque son amigos de mi sobrina, ¿lo toman o lo dejan? —expresó con molestia. Mantenía el ceño fruncido la mayoría del tiempo. Matt lo imitó, entrecerrando los ojos con algo de enojo. ¿Quién era para hablarle así? Nadie.

—Mimi Tachikawa necesita el trabajo para comprar ropa, así de simple —la castaña sonrío tras terminar su "discurso", dejando tanto a Matt como a Sora algo descompuestos. ¿De vedad quería el dinero para eso?

—Bien, contratada —escribió el nombre de Mimi en el papel. Tras esto, la chica gritó "Yoho" con todas las fuerzas, danzando extrañamente. Sus brazos parecían gelatina y sus piernas torpemente se movían. Sora la felicito abrazándola.

—Yamato Ishida. Necesito el trabajo para pagar cuentas y mantenerme aquí —articuló tajantemente.

El tío de Sora lo miró detenidamente. Arqueando una ceja. Dejó el lápiz a un lado junto con la hoja en donde había anotado anteriormente. Mimi y Sora mantenían el abrazo, pero ésta vez, más separadas, mirando con atención la escena y en silencio.

La posición de Yamato demostraba claramente una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando fríamente el lugar, sacando conjeturas que quizás, eran más erróneas de lo que él creía.

El hombre seguía mirando a Matt hasta el punto que a éste lo incómodo. ¿Qué? ¿Era gay a caso el tío de Sora? El rubio movió la cabeza un poco incómodo ante la mirada del hombre moreno y alto.

—No estás contratado.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron al unísono Mimi y Sora. Ésta última apenas podía articular algo, ¿qué podía decirle a su tío? ¡Él era el dueño de la tienda!

—Pe-pero tío, te falta personal… creo que…

—Nada. He dicho que no. ¿Quieres también tú perder el trabajo? —la miró con fastidio. Sora lo fulminó con la mirada. No entendía el comportamiento de su tío, él siempre había sido un hombre bueno, jamás dejaría afuera a un chico que necesitase tanto el dinero.

Matt dio media vuelta saliendo de la tienda, sin decir nada. Era obvio, el hombre era un pervertido que no quería hombres en la tienda.

Pervertido…

Por un sensato momento pensó y se cuestionó si era seguro dejar a Mimi trabajar allí. Mas la idea se le fue pues el enojo lo cegó, como siempre solía hacerlo. Salió del lugar hecho un manojo de rabia. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón para encerrarlos en puños fuertemente apretados. Los labios torcidos y el ceño daban una clara imagen de enojo total en él.

Mimi miró a su amiga algo confundida… Ella le había dicho que su tío siempre aceptaba a chicos con problemas de dinero, tales como el problema de su primo. Sora le dedicó una mirada de resignación.

—Intentaré hablar con él en un rato más, ¿si? —le susurró acercándose a su oído, cosa que el tío no se enterara de nada.

—Vale… yo lo seguiré, no quiero que se pierda —contestó enseguida. Sora sonrío complacida ante el cambio de su amiga.

—¡Hey Manuel! —gritó mirando hacia una puerta que daba al pasillo— Trae los libros que te pedí hoy en la mañana y ponlos en la vitrina.

Un chico salió por la puerta antes aludida, con unas cajas grandes entre sus brazos. Apenas podía divisar su camino, reía y se tambaleaba cada vez lo que hacía.

—¡No es Manuel! —dijo riendo— Es Taichi Yagami.

El chico bajó las cajas dejándolas en el suelo.

~o ~

Mimi corrió todo lo que pudo. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y ella se maldijo por vestir tan de verano. Tomó su bolso buscando el celular, iba a llamarlo así se le haría mucho más fácil buscarlo y saber dónde estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico corriera o caminara tan rápido? Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos en lo que ella había salido de la tienda.

Sin contar que se quedó al menos, unos cinco minutos mirando bolsos…

Y otros cinco minutos mirando botas…

Y… maquillaje.

—¡Demonios! Mimi, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan mujer? ¿No pudiste ser un poco más hombre y no enamorarte de cada cosa que ves en las tiendas? —habló fuertemente. La gente de alrededor la miraron extrañamente. Sin importarle las miradas de los demás, siguió buscando el móvil entre todas sus cosas. Y todo iba de peor en peor. El cielo no sólo se teñía de gris en la ciudad, también comenzaban a caer unas que otras gotas.

Sacó el celular del bolso, mucho más agilizada, lo tomó y comenzó a marcar…

—No tienes su número… ¡Dios santo! Mimi eres una tonta —susurró ésta vez, para sí misma. ¿Ahora qué haría? Guardó el celular rápidamente en el bolso y caminó hacía una esquina del lugar para poder visualizar mejor el espacio. La gente comenzaba a correr por la lluvia que se hacía mucho más fuerte a medida que pasaban los minutos. Las calles se desalojaban velozmente.

—Maldito Matt oportunista… cómo se puede ir a sabiendas que no conoce ni pío de la ciudad —volvió a hablaren voz alta. Su ropa comenzaba a mojarse, al igual que su cabello que hasta hacía poco se había secado debido al sol que había en la ciudad. El clima era tan cambiante como ella y su ropero.

Caminó alrededor de cinco cuadras más allá, buscando aún al chico. La torrencial lluvia era insoportable para su cuerpo. No hacía frío, pero al menos su cuerpo comenzaba a notar el cambio de temperatura que había sufrido. ¡No se podía resfriar!

—Debí haber vuelto con Sora…

Y era verdad. Apenas la lluvia apareció, ella debió haberse devuelto hacia la tienda. Pero no pudo hacerlo, la preocupación la invadió y más aún cuando todo comenzó a ser mucho más complicado. Matt no llevaba tampoco una ropa que se asemejara al clima que ahora vivían, iba mucho más desabrigado que ella… y solo, en una ciudad grande, que no conocía.

Divisó una calle consiguiente a la que estaba, caminó pacientemente hasta ahí para poder cubrirse con uno de los techos que sobresalía de una particular tienda, que a esa altura, estaba cerrada. Se quedó parada allí, esperando a que la lluvia cesara de una vez por todas.

Se agachó, sentándose en el suelo seco, acercó sus piernas al pecho y las abrazó.

—Quiero ir a casa… —susurró, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. Estaba sola, mojada y a punto de pescar un resfriado. Sola en una calle que apenas ella conocía. No le gustaba la soledad… no le agradaba para nada. Le desesperaba todo el asunto de estar sola, de tan sólo pensar que el accidente que vivió, lo vivió sola. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar mas las lágrimas eran difíciles de contener. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse y evitando así el llanto.

De pronto unos pasos cerca de ella se hicieron presentes. A Mimi se le detuvo el corazón…

—Eh, preciosa, ¿qué haces sola aquí? ¿Buscas compañía? —la voz masculina la llamó, parándose frente a ella. Mimi, aún con la cabeza gacha, pudo visualizar apenas los zapatos del hombre frente a ella— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás durmiendo? —la movió con el pie.

—¡Oye zorra! —una segunda voz se unió a la conversación, ésta vez, el de una chica— ¡Contesta y míranos si no quieres salir herida, maldita!

Mimi levantó la vista y a su vez, se levantó por completo. La mujer parecía un esperpento, el maquillaje negro en sus ojos corrido por la lluvia, y el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Qué quieren —sacó fuerzas para decirlo. Mantuvo su respiración calmada y serena.

—Tu dinero —le respondió la chica sacando por su chaqueta una pequeña navaja. Mimi se espantó, su rostro la delató completamente. Sus labios comenzaron a tiritar del miedo. ¡Le estaba dando pánico! El cuerpo se le inmovilizó por completo y la respiración le faltaba.

—O quizás tu cuerpo… —mencionó el hombre devorándola con la mirada. La mujer que lo acompañaba soltó una carcajada enorme, casi gritando.

Mimi no soportaba la situación, ¿cómo que todo había pasado tan rápido? De repente estaba ella ahí, riendo con su amiga y ahora, estaba ahí… casi al borde de la desesperación y de las lágrimas. Otro hubiese sido el cuento si ella sacase el valor que normalmente sacaba en otras circunstancias.

"_Mimi tranquila, tranquila. Que no te invada el pánico, ellos quieren el dinero, dáselos… no me tocarán… no… no harán nada más…" _Comenzó a decirse mentalmente. El miedo más que todo, era a que él la tocase o le hiciera algo mucho más allá de robarle el dinero.

La castaña lanzó el bolso hacia los pies de la chica sin chistar.

—¿Qué? —articuló enojada la mujer— ¡¿Toma perro? ¿Así me pasas las cosas? ¿Te enseñaron modales puta? —le preguntó acercándose a ella, pateando el bolso.

—N-no… —murmuró apenas— Te he pasado todo lo que tengo —siguió alzando un poco más la voz.

—La falta de modales a mí no me gustan… —el hombre también caminó hacia ella, acercando su cuerpo al de Mimi— Tendrás que —pausó, poniendo una mano en su cintura— Pagarme en carne.

Ella quiso llorar, gritar, patear, golpear, morder…

Mas nada pudo hacer. El grito se hundió dentro de ella misma, haciendo que el pánico y la desesperación se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas no salían, sin embargo querían hacerlo. Mimi miraba horrorizada al hombre frente a ella…

Se iba a morir.

—¡Un momento! —Yamato Ishida paró toda acción del tipo. El hombre lo miró levantando las cejas y río sonoramente.

—Ya ya, típico de una película: el príncipe rescatando a la princesa. ¡Pero qué bobada! —espetó con sorna. Le dio una señal con las manos a la mujer que seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro. Ésta se acercó hacia él.

—Lo siento mi cielo, eres guapísimo, pero un corte en el rostro no te vendría mal.

—Lo siento querida, eres mujer pero ten en cuenta que el golpe al menos arreglará tu fea cara.

La mujer gruñó lanzándose contra él, con la navaja en manos. Matt esquivó el corte como pudo y tras esto la pateó, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo y así soltando el pequeño cuchillo. El rubio alejó la navaja de un solo golpe y luego, miró a la chica que se paraba rápidamente.

—Que tengas un lindo sueño —un combo recibió la mujer, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Matt dirigió su atención hacia Mimi y el hombre.

—No hagas nada y la chica se irá conmigo —advirtió apenas el rubio dio el primer paso, haciendo que se detuviese.

La castaña aún con la vista posada en el hombre, intento calmarse. Respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil y la cercanía que tenía con el chico no le permitía moverse ni un milímetro. Sus labios aún tiraban con gran fuerza y sus manos las tenía a un lado, inmovilizadas. Las piernas comenzaron a tambalearse.

—Toma el dinero y vete —le respondió desafiante Matt.

—¿Y si no quiero? Me llevaré a esta zorra como sea.

Yamato se molestó ante el llamado del chico hacia Mimi. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué? Si se movía, él podía sacar de donde fuese un arma y matar a Mimi…

El ambiente era muy tenso, nadie nada un solo paso, ni para adelante y hacia atrás. El hombre miraba desafiante y casi con victoria a Matt, mientras él, sólo intentaba averiguar cómo podía sacar a Mimi de la situación.

La víctima bajó la mirada ante el llamado el tipo… entonces, recordó. Recordó el juramente que se había hecho ella misma, nadie más podía volver a insultarla. No después de lo que vivió con ese hombre despreciable hace unos cuantos años atrás. Nadie tenía el derecho de pasarle por encima.

¿Zorra?

No permitiría que nadie más la llamara así en su larga vida.

—¡Veamos qué tan hombre eres! —gritó Mimi de repente. Descolando al tipo. La castaña levantó la pierna y pegó fuertemente en los genitales del hombre, haciendo que éste se torciera y cayera al piso fuertemente— ¡Maricón! —terminó por decir, corriendo hacia Matt con rapidez.

Rompió en llanto apenas se subió al taxi, todo lo que había aguantado salía sin parar de ella. Matt pasó su brazo por los hombros de Mimi, casi sin pensarlo. Verla tan vulnerable, tan triste, y casi destrozada, no le hacía bien. La entendía. Pasar por momentos así no era lo mejor, obviamente.

~o~

—Te debo el pasaje del taxi —anunció apenas entró al departamento. El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche. Estaba anocheciendo, el departamento se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Los padres de Mimi no habían dado señales, y todas las luces yacían apagadas— De seguro mis padres salieron, te devuelvo el dinero cuando lleguen —hablaba apenada, aún envuelta en un ambiente tenso. Habían caminado muchas cuadras bajo la lluvia, asustados, aún con la latente amenaza anterior. Ningún autobús quería llevarlos por lo mojados que estaban y los taxis pasaban cada tantas horas por el paradero. Horas esperando un taxi…

—No te preocupes, no es necesario que me los pagues —respondió, mirando la silueta de Mimi a través del oscuro departamento. Sólo una pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana alumbraba el triste rostro de la chica— ¿Estás bien?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, apretando su brazo con la mano y bajando la mirada. Aún estaba nerviosa y con miedo. Desde aquella vez, el miedo era algo que la atormentaba…

—Puedes… —se estremeció un tanto, tapó su rostro con el cabello, tratando de no mirar a Matt— ¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par.

* * *

><p>UUUUUUUUUUUUUH, ¿qué responderá Matt? ¿Por qué Mimi está tan traumada? ¿Por qué Matt no quiere que TK se vaya con él? o3o ¿POR QUÉ TK NO SABE NADA DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE LA MAMÁ?<p>

Okya. xDDDDD Bueno, eso sería chicos y chicas, un beso!


	4. Ella fue

¡Les juro que no es mi culpa la tardanza! Fanfiction no me dejaba subir NADA, de hecho, no pude y tuve que editar un capítulo ya subido. ¡Qué latoso se pone Fanfiction! Pero buenito :c _Jir aiam_~

Muuuchas gracias por sus rr, les respondaré lueguito, que ahora el tiempo se me hace muy corto. Aún así no dejo de decir que AMO cada uno de sus reviews, me encantan leerlos, me animan y son mi motor para los capítulos siguientes.

Aviso que el capítulo es cortito, pero encontré que fue sustentable... algo nos deja entrever y surgen más dudas (?). -huye de las chicas-

**Disclaimer: **Digimon **NO me pertenece**. Nop, Taichi Yagami jamás podrá ser mi esclavo sexual y jamás podré darle vodka naranja para emborracharlo y abusar de él u.u. **NO lucro escribiendo esto**, tan sólo me divierto.

**Agradecimientos:** a **Kora**, mi wuashini linda, que sin su apoyo y sus reiterados: , me animaron completamente a seguir con el capítulo. ¡Te amo amiga!~

* * *

><p><strong>Ella fue<strong>

Mimi se preguntó, al borde de regañarse mentalmente, porqué rayos había dicho eso. Porqué demonios lo había invitado a dormir con ella. Toda la cobardía que se apoderaba normalmente de ella, le jugaba siempre una mala pasada. No sólo se sentía ella incómoda ante la situación, sino que podía sentir la incomodidad que Matt tenía a flor de piel.

Él ahí. Al lado de ella, tapado apenas con las sábanas blancas, casi al borde de caer de la cama. Un poco más, pensaba ella, y Yamato se iba de boca hacia el suelo. Bastante extraña había sido la respuesta de él ante su propuesta: "Eh… ¿tus padres no dirán nada?" Y luego, como contradiciéndose en menos de tres segundos: "Bien, iré a cambiarme ropa".

Y ella no lo entendía. ¿Quizás su cara que mostraba una clara tristeza lo había convencido? ¿De verdad estaba tan vulnerable? Es que ella no sería así si no hubiese pasado por todo lo que pasó.

Mimi Tachikawa se removió en la cama, enrollándose con las sábanas y el resto de cobertor que tenía. Con las luces apagadas y apenas una pequeña luz tenue que entraba por las ventanas y a través de las cortinas; estaban Mimi y Matt de espaldas unos con otros.

—¿No quieres cobija? —preguntó la castaña, queriendo opacar la incomodidad.

—No, estoy bien —le contestó enseguida el rubio. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, y la verdad, era que sí hacia frío. No uno que calaba los huesos, pero de que hacía, hacía. Él no quería incomodarla, más de lo que estaba. Planeaba simplemente estar ahí hasta que ella se durmiese y luego partiría a su habitación. Iba a ser muy mal visto si sus padres lo encontraran en la cama de la chica. ¿Qué pensarían?

—Hace frío… —susurró, tapándose por completo el rostro con las sábanas. No sabía qué hora era. Lo que sí sabía, era que había sido un error gigante haberlo invitado a dormir con ella. ¿Qué pasaba si él confundía sus intenciones con otras? Arrepentida era la palabra que buscaba hace un buen rato. Mimi no quería girarse, no quería mirarlo, apenas podía hablarle. Sabía que si se movía tan sólo un poquito, toparía con el cuerpo de él.

_Su cuerpo. _

Jugueteó con una mecha castaña que caía frente a sus ojos. Inquieta, tiró de él.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —la voz de Yamato se hizo presente en la habitación. Mimi, aún con el mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, no emitió ninguna palabra. Le iba a preguntar _eso_. Ella lo sabía. Soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer en su rostro, ahora, mucho más incómoda, giró hacia él. Su vista se posó en la espalda de Matt que apenas se notaba bajo la oscuridad.

—Dime —respondió tomando aire.

—¿Por qué tanto miedo? Vi tu rostro mientras él estaba ahí, frente a ti. El pánico se te notaba hasta por los poros —el rubio fue directo al grano. Sintió cómo ella chasqueó los dedos… Pensó, por un momento, que quizás no había sido la mejor opción hablar del tema. Mas ya estaba todo dicho. Tenía dos opciones: esperar una respuesta o simplemente esperar la nada.

El silencio expuesto por Mimi le dio a entender a él que simplemente no quería tocar el tema. Y claro, él no era nadie para tocarlo. Yamato cerró los ojos con la única intención de 'dormir', a ver si así ella podía conciliar el sueño y él poder irse de su rosa habitación.

—Hace unos años —la chica apretó los puños contra su pecho—, un hombre trató de aprovecharse de mí. Yo iba en la Secundaria recién, apenas me estaba familiarizando con todo este rollo de Estados Unidos —pausó un momento para respirar. Matt quien seguía con los ojos aún cerrados, la escuchaba atento—. En fin. Estaba este hombre, conserje del lugar. Él cuidaba los pasillos de mi salón, así que todos y todas le teníamos mucha confianza. Una vez, me quedé a práctica después de Soccer, iba hacia las duchas pero se me había quedado mi bolso en el salón. Le pedí a él que me abriera la sala para yo poder sacar mi neceser —Mimi se detuvo.

Yamato abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de la frustración de la chica. ¿Qué haría él si ella comenzaba a llorar? Porque de seguro le afectaba tan sólo hablar de aquello. Giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el rostro cabizbajo de Mimi. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello con sus sábanas, apretándolas contra el pecho con sus manos. Él, algo más retraído, se acomodó y la alentó para que siguiera.

Y no sabía porqué. Pero verla vulnerable no era nada bueno. Sentía que ella debía desahogarse y hablar de lo que tanto la asustaba. Si no lo hacía, ¿cómo iba a superar todo?

—Y bueno, él ahí se me lanzó como perro en celo. Yo… no podía detenerlo, era mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte que yo. Él me repetía una y otra vez que yo lo había provocado. No es necesario que cuente qué pasó luego, ¿no? —comentó.

—¿Abusó de ti? —preguntó. Mimi tembló ante la interrogante de Matt. Subió el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

—No alcanzó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Antes que él pudiese… bueno, tú sabes, concretar todo el asunto; llegó la entrenadora de Soccer. Ella hacía siempre el mismo recorrido: iba a las duchas a ver si estábamos todas y si no, recorría los pasillos de los salones que normalmente teníamos clases. Ella fue la me ayudó —respondió aún con la mirada puesta en sus azules ojos.

—¿Por qué ahora me cuentas todo esto con tanta… soltura? —interrogó. Y era verdad. Él había preguntado por una razón y ella de seguro, tenía una razón para contestarle. Quizás recibiría la respuesta de que ella necesitaba desahogarse.

—Porque me inspiras confianza —respondió sinceramente. Los ojos de Matt reflejaron la sorpresa en la que se envolvió. ¿Confianza?— Si así no fuera, no te dejaría que durmieras conmigo en la misma cama. Desde ese accidente, me cuesta muchísimo entrar en la intimidad con hombres. Tuve novios y los perdí por el simple miedo que les tenía. Irónico, ¿no? —rió melancólica.

—¿Quién más sabe esto? —quiso indagar Matt.

—Sora.

—¿Y tus padres? —se extrañó él. ¿Cómo no podían saber sus padres? ¿Cómo ella había superado todo aquello? Sin la ayuda y apoyo de sus seres más cercanos y queridos, era imposible superar tales conflictos.

—No saben nada, no les conté. Quisieron llevarme con una psicóloga, porque en esos días entré como en un estado de depresión. Los veía tan preocupados y tan angustiados con mi estado emocional, que decidí crear una máscara y bueno… ha sido así hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Tema superado?

—¿Tengo cara de Superación? —una irónica frase soltó la chica— Lo siento, mucha junta contigo —quiso calmar la tensión generada en el momento. Matt soltó una risa casi inaudible y poco duradera. Quizás ella no tenía cara de superación, pero sí iba por ese camino.

—Tienes cara de Aceptación y ese es el primer paso para la Superación.

Mimi miró sorprendida al chico. Eso había sido un consejo. Un corto pero significante consejo. Y tenía mucha razón. Ella iba en ese camino, aún no podía controlar el miedo a la situación y aún se debilitaba mucho ante el recuerdo, sin embargo, un paso gigante había dado. Lo había aceptado y aparte, había tenido la confianza de estar con_ él_. Y eso era bueno. Muy bueno.

Los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros no hacían estragos en ninguno. Ella podía sentir la respiración de él golpeando su sien, podía sentir cada vez que Yamato hablaba, cómo su respiración se aceleraba y de a poco se calmaba. Sentía su agradable aliento y aroma. Matt olía bien, tan bien que le daban ganas de abrazarlo y enterrar su nariz en el cuello de él.

_Muy agradable. _

A Matt poco le importaba estar tan cerca de la chica, pues él estaba unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de ella. Sólo podía mirar fijamente sus ojos color chocolates y cómo sus labios se movían nerviosos bajo su atenta mirada. Mimi era una chica increíblemente bella y lo era aún más cuando se mostraba débil y temblorosa. Demostraba que era una persona llena de emociones, sufrimientos y dudas… Demostraba que no sólo era alegría y risas.

Mimi cerró los ojos lentamente, el peso de sus hombros era mucho más liviano. Quería descansar. Soñar, volar, y dejarse llevar. No dijo nada más y eso le bastó a Matt para entender que era hora de dormir. La charla amena y corta había acabado ahí. Esperaría a que ella se durmiese completamente para poder así irse.

~o~

Un rayo de luz molestó enormemente el sueño de Matt. Sentía como un sonido chillante repercutía en sus oídos una y otra vez. Era la cuarta vez que lo sentía, mas no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba teniendo un sueño profundo y relajante. ¿Por qué el sol simplemente no salía a las 3 de la tarde? ¡¿Por qué tenía que asomarse tan temprano?

De repente, una risa particular se hizo presente en el lugar. Comenzó a tomar conciencia de a poco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En su habitación? El sonido irritante seguía molestándole y las voces se hacían cada vez más reconocibles.

¿Eran los papás de Mimi?

Movió su mano un poco hacia el lado… debía confirmar. Tocó a alguien, un cuerpo, suave y cálido.

Oh mierda.

¡Era Mimi! No quería abrir los ojos, no quería. Sin embargo, una parte de su ser decía: ábrelos o te comerán vivos. Ya que los padres estaban ahí, él estaba segurísimo. No quería despertar y recibir un 'regaño' por parte de ellos. Así como eran tan amables, sumisos y felices, podían ser cascarrabias, enojones y gritones.

El sonido peculiar del celular de Mimi comenzó a sonar de la nada. La castaña, somnolienta, giró hacia su derecha para tomar el móvil que estaba encima de su cajonera. Matt pudo notar cómo ella ignoraba completamente la presencia de los papás.

_Matt… a no ser que estés loco y estás alucinando. Y no, no me he drogado. _

—¿A… lo? —con la lentitud de una tortuga y con mucha pereza Mimi contestó el teléfono.

—¡Mimi Tachikawa cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable! —el grito de Sora Takenouchi despertó de inmediato a Mimi— ¡Llevo media hora esperándote en la Tienda, por todos los Cielos Mimi te contrataron y tú durmiendo como la bella durmiente!

—Vale, vale Sora… —contestó apenas con un bostezo, refregándose los ojos. Una luz blanca iluminó la habitación llamando completamente su atención. Giró el rostro lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación…¿Qué rayos? —¿Mamá…?

—¡Sí, eso parezco, tú mamá! —respondió enseguida la pelirroja, enojada.

—Iré en menos de media hora Sora, anoche tuve un accidente, nos vemos —cortó de una. Sentada con las piernas colgando de la cama, Mimi miraba extrañada a sus papás. Estos, sonrientes, uno tras de otro, la saludaban con la mano.

Ella levantó su mano y los saludó. Las sonrisas impresas en los rostros de su familia eran extrañas. Muy extrañas. Sabía de ante mano que ellos sonreían hasta por que una mosca volaba frente a sus ojos, pero no entendía la razón del porqué le sonreían tan fervientemente cuando ella estaba en pijama, destartalada y con un rostro de mil metros.

Y ellos con una cámara en mano.

Cámara.

Flash.

Fotos.

Rostro de recién despertada. Cara de poto.

—¡Mamá! —chilló tapándose el rostro con ambas manos— ¡¿Por qué me estás sacando fotos?

Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par, erguiéndose en la cama. Mierda. ¡Le estaban sacando fotos mientras él dormía ahí! ¡Con Mimi, su prima! Miró espantado la situación, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Mientras que la castaña miraba horrorizada a través de la abertura que dejaban sus dedos marcados en su cara.

—¡Se veían tan tiernos durmiendo juntos! —contestó Satoe juntando sus manos al nivel del pecho. Unos ojos brillantes y al borde de las lágrimas salieron a la luz. Mientras que el señor Tachikawa seguía sacando fotos sin parar.

No entendía cómo ellos podían alegrarse de que él estuviese en la cama con su hija. Ni tampoco podía entender la reacción infantil de Mimi de preocuparse sólo por su cara y por cómo saldría en las fotos.

O quizás él era muy mal pensado…

—¡Basta mamá! —anunció Mimi, algo molesta por la situación. La pelirroja madre sonrió y dio media vuelta alejándose de la puerta. El padre, tomó una última fotografía, y su sonrisa, más que demostrar ternura y empatía, demostraba melancolía. Siguió los mismos pasos que su amada esposa, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en las paredes rosas del lugar. El celular de Mimi volvió a sonar.

—¡Sora, te dije que ya iba!

—Dijo mi tío que vengas con Yamato —le habló tajantemente la chica. Mimi torció los labios disgustada ante el tono usado por su amiga. Le respondió y ella cortó sin más. Tendría que darle una buenísima explicación para su atraso. Aunque sabía a la perfección que Sora la entendería apenas ella le contase lo del accidente.

Miró hacia su costado recordando que Matt estaba ahí, con ella, en la misma cama. Los dos se miraron durante varios minutos, sin decir alguna palabra. El sol entraba por las cortinas haciendo que el calor se calara e impregnara en el lugar.

—Qué clima más cambiante —repuso él.

—Sí —contestó ella.

¿Qué había pasado con la charla anterior? ¿Por qué ahora se comportaban como dos extraños? Mimi no lo entendía y él mucho menos. La incomodidad era algo que estuvo presente pero que, en esos momentos, no debía porqué estarlo. Ella le había contado su secreto, su más temido secreto y él la había aconsejado como uno de sus más queridos amigos lo hubiese hecho.

No lo entendía.

Ahí estaban, hablando del clima. Como cuando el chico invita salir a la chica a la primera cita, y no sabe qué carajos decir. Claro, lo primero en la mente de él es hablar del clima y ella seguirle el juego, algo callada.

Pero ellos no estaban en una cita. De hecho, estaban en una confianza bastante grande. Mimi con pijama y él también. Los dos en la misma cama, habían dormido juntos y todo lo que conlleva tener 'confianza con alguien'.

—Bien, iré a ducharme… —se paró de la cama con rapidez.

—Sora me pidió que te llevara a la Tienda —dijo antes que él cruzara por el umbral de la puerta. Se detuvo, pensativo. ¿Para qué quería ese caballero tan desagradable verle nuevamente? ¿Para rechazarlo por segunda vez?

Pensó por un momento, que si dejaba que Mimi se fuera sola para allá, podía toparse nuevamente con los de la noche anterior.

Maldijo su actitud sobreprotectora.

—Bien —respondió saliendo completamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Mimi infló sus mejillas, sonrojada y al borde del enojo, lanzó un cojín hacía la puerta de madera. ¡Desgraciado! ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan indiferente?

Gruñó para sus adentros. Miró la hora en el móvil y decidió que era momento de bañarse. No podía tardarse más de la que ya se había tardado. Conocía el genio de Sora y sabía muy bien que lo primero que siempre veía su amiga en las personas, era la responsabilidad y la confianza que éstas le atribuían. A ella le habían dado una responsabilidad y el tío y Jefe del lugar le había brindado su confianza. No podía fallarle ni a ella, ni a Sora, ni a su Tío.

Ni tampoco a sus prendas nuevas que la esperaban.

~o~

—Terminarás sacándome canas verdes Mimi, así de sencillo —Sora anunció dejando unas cajas a un lado de la silla.

Mimi rodó los ojos. Habían llegado hace una hora a la tienda. Ya estaba trabajando, no hacía nada más que hacer su trabajo como debía, sin embargo, ahí estaba el bichito de Sora hablándole y dándole sermones del porqué su atraso y porqué rayos no había sido capaz de llamarla en la noche y contarle todo.

Sora tendía a preocuparse más de lo normal por Mimi. La veía como su hermana pequeña, indefensa y que todo el mundo podía pasarle por encima. La castaña, por más que le gritase que ella podía defenderse sola de cosas tan simples como contestarle a una arpía, Sora no paraba de defenderla en cada lugar y en cada rincón del planeta.

—Sora ya basta, por favor —rogó. Abriendo una caja de libros que cargaba desde hace un rato. Tenía que catalogar cada libro y ponerlos en Vitrina. El trabajo no era pesado, de hecho, era más relajado de lo que ella creía—. Ya tuve bastante con la presencia de Yamato, créeme que el camino hacía aquí fue bastante incómodo.

—¿Por qué? —la pelirroja lanzó unas cajas vacías hacia el suelo, dejando al descubierto la cantidad alta de libros que estaban en el gran mesón del lugar.

—Porque anoche estábamos bien, hasta dormimos juntos y hoy en la mañana se despierta como si yo fuese una completa desconocida. Tratándome con indiferencia. ¿Qué se cree?

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Durmieron juntos, Mimi? —la chica giró el rostro hacia Sora. El tono de picardía utilizado no había sido de su agrado.

—Es mi primo, Sora. Por Dios… no hicimos nada —le contestó seriamente. La aludida río ante la reacción de Mimi. Claro, primo y todo, pero estaba buenísimo.

—Ya, ya. No te creas, tu primo rubio, con ojos azules, alto, guapo durmió contigo. Claro, todo normal —especuló Sora riendo aún con más ganas. Mimi pellizcó su brazo haciendo chillar a su amiga. ¡Dios! No podía estar pensando que ella y él se enrollaron… Eso no estaba escrito en sus normas, ni en sus valores. Y de tan sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

—Hablando de él, ¿para qué lo llamó tu tío? —Mimi tomó entre sus manos un libro pequeño, bastante liviano y no tan grueso, que a diferencia de los demás libros, no se hacía notar. Removió un poco sus hojas.

—Creo que lo contratará —le respondió Sora, apoyándose en los libros grandes que estaban frente a ella. Mimi dirigió la vista hacia su amiga nuevamente, dejando de lado el libro que traía consigo.

—Pero porqué si…

El ruido de la puerta trasera del lugar llamó la atención de ambas chicas. El Tío de Sora salió campante por el lugar, y tras él, Yamato y otro chico más.

—¿Quién es él? —apuntó apenas Mimi.

—Taichi Yagami, es uno de los que mi tío contrató. Creo que va en SEC también, está de intercambio por fútbol o algo así oí de él.

—Es lindo —repuso Mimi, mirándolo detalladamente.

—Y es deportista, bastante bien ¿no? —una sonrisa pícara dibujó Sora en su rostro. Mimi arqueó una ceja pensativa. Jamás había escuchado oír a Sora lanzarle flores a un chico. Muchas veces le habían dicho que Sora era lesbiana y que estaba enamorada de ella. Pero ciertamente no creía eso, pues contaba con las dedos de la mano cuántas desilusiones amorosas había sufrido Sora y cuánto sabía en el tema del amor, con chicos, claro.

—Creo que te movió algunas pelitos… —articuló Mimi casi cantando.

—¡Hey! —un codazo le llegó en las costillas a la castaña que antes se mofaba de la reacción de ella.

—¡Ustedes dos! —la voz masculina y fuerte hicieron saltar a las chicas— ¡Dejen de contar chismes y trabajen!

—¡Sí Señor! —respondieron al unísono, tomando nuevamente los libros y una hoja para catalogarlos. Mimi siguió con la vista a los tres hombres que estaban frente a ella, hablando serenamente. Vio cómo Matt apretaba la mano del Tío de Sora y cómo Taichi reía tras eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La mirada de ella se encontró con la de Yamato por unos segundos, la fija y cálida mirada que Matt proporcionaba la puso realmente nerviosa. Recordó por unos momentos la noche que había vivido con él, y casi pudo sentir nuevamente el aliento de él golpear sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente y volvió a tomar el libro fino entre sus manos.

—Fruto Prohibido… —leyó el título del libro.

Interesante.

* * *

><p>Yaaa, lo sé, cortísimo, pero bueno... no quería seguirlo si no el capítulo 4 sí que sería corto xDDDD.<p>

Quiero decir por aquí también que me disculpo por las chicas a las cuales no les he podido dejar RR en sus historias. La verdad el tiempo no me alcanza para leer, y lo que más deseo es seguir leyéndolas. Si algo me molesta es leer y nunca dejar un comentario, asdf. Pero lo haré, I will. Haré un tiempecito para leerlas y comentarles. En fin, eso sería. Un abrazo!~


	5. Ella con él

Digimon NO es de mi propiedad.

No lucro escribiendo la historia, sólo me divierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella con él<strong>

Mimi Tachikawa depositó la última caja sobre el gran mesón de la tienda. Tienda, que hasta ese entonces, estaba cerrada. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? Más o menos dos días, cargando cajas desde la parte de atrás del lugar hacia la parte delantera, donde se atendían clientes. Clientes, que hasta ese momento eran fantasmas o invisibles.

—¡No quiero cargar más cajas! —chilló cuando vio de reojo que Sora, su querida amiga, le apuntaba una pequeña caja del lado frontal del lugar. De seguro se le había olvidado llevarla.

—No te pongas cómoda Mimi, ¿no quieres ropa? Pues esfuérzate y trabaja —contestó la pelirroja, abriendo una de las enormes cajas que llevaba con mucha facilidad. La castaña simplemente la miraba anonada. ¿Cómo era capaz de llevar semejante peso con tanta facilidad? Sora se las traía, eso era seguro. Una chica de no más de un metro sesenta y ocho, delgada y delicada. O al menos eso veía Mimi.

—Disculpa por no poseer la resistencia y fuerza de la Gran Sora Hulk —susurró más para sí misma que para el resto. Sintió cómo Takenouchi la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Disculpada quedas ante esta deportista y poco sosa —se defendió. Mimi frunció el ceño notoriamente. ¡Sí! Era sosa y floja, ¿y qué? Ella no necesitaba hacer deportes ni tampoco ejercicios. Gracias a la siempre buena alimentación que le daba su mamá con sus grandes platos extraños y psicodélicos, tenía un buen peso y un buen cuerpo, por lo demás.

—¡Pero es injusto que nosotras estemos cargando con las cajas cuando los chicos no están! —reclamó. Y con mucha verdad. Desde la mañana que Matt, Tai y el Tío de Sora no estaban en la tienda. Les habían dejado todo el peso a ellas. Ordenaron la tienda, la limpiaron, catalogaron los libros, los pusieron y acomodaron en la vitrina. Estaba en perfectas condiciones para ser, por fin, abierta y recibir gente.

Sora siguió su camino hacia el lado frontal de la tienda, tomando la pequeña caja entre sus brazos y llevándola hacia donde estaba Mimi reclamando. Haciendo caso omiso a sus niñerías, siguió con el trabajo que le habían asignado.

Por una parte Mimi tenía razón y ella se la daba de todas formas; sin embargo era su trabajo y era su responsabilidad que todo estuviese en orden apenas el Jefe se presentara en el lugar. Lo que no entendía la pelirroja, era el porqué su tío y Matt, estaban tan amigos y tan cercanos.

La castaña que antes reclamaba, tomó un delgado libro entre sus manos. Se sentó en el piso trapeado y comenzó con su lectura. Era interesante, el libro lo había comenzado desde hace unas cuantas horas y realmente era atrapante. No se trataba de una historia común, más bien, era una historia bastante fuera de su mundo. Empecinada en seguir la aventura de Sally, una joven emprendedora que llevaba una vida perfecta, con un matrimonio perfecto, y una familia perfecta… Sin embargo, tanta perfección terminó aburriéndola. Lo bueno venía, cuando Sally, la sofisticada dueña de casa, se encuentra con un allegado a ella. El hombre, completamente distinto a su personalidad, comenzaba a hacer estragos en su corazón. Apenas habiéndolo conocido, el amor se apoderó de Sally.

El libro tendía muchas veces a ser tedioso y a profundizar en muchas cosas que para Mimi no tenían importancia.

Pero la historia era buena, mierda.

El sonido chillando de la puerta principal la desconcentró de su lectura. Vio cómo Sora, quien estaba parada al lado suyo, miraba algo molesta a la persona que había entrado recientemente.

—Tío, creo que es el colmo que nos dejes cargando con todo a Mimi y a mí —dijo con molestia. Sintió el aplauso del hombre apenas ella lo mencionó. Irónico, el tío de Sora pasaba los límites de la ironía. La castaña se puso de pie, dejando el libro de lado. Decidió seguir a su amiga en las buenas y en las malas desde que la conoció, y, si eso conllevaba enfrentarse con un familiar, lo haría.

—No se preocupen chicas, veo que dejaron todo muy bien. En un rato más abriré la tienda y ustedes ya no sólo tendrán que traer las cajas. Los chicos vienen en camino —anunció feliz, caminando hacia atrás del mostrador —. Sólo no queda llamar la atención de los jóvenes, mujeres, y hombres para llenar la tienda.

Mimi sonrió. Sabía que la habían contratado por eso. ¡Para llamar la atención de la clientela! Era obvio, nadie en su sano juicio la hubiese contratado por el simple hecho de querer ropa. El Tío era conocido por contratar gente a quienes les faltaba dinero y realmente lo necesitaban. El esfuerzo era una de las primeras cosas que él evaluaba y sinceramente, ella no era de mucho esfuerzo. O al menos, no hacía uso de él para fines que la ayudaran. Todo era simplemente por mero gusto y comodidad.

Sólo había una cosa que se preguntaba. ¿Cómo ella y Sora llamarían la atención vistiendo de esa manera? ¡Estaban todas desordenadas! Con el cabello tomado, sudadas y con la ropa arrugada de tanto trajín que hacían.

Para ella no era nada de fácil tratar con los hombres, pero en caso de, sabía que contaba con Sora, su tío y obviamente el primo, que pese a todo sabía que la iba a proteger. Desenvolverse en ese ambiente era grato y seguro para ella.

—¿Cómo es que Sora y yo podremos llamar la atención si estamos así de… feas? —expresó sinceramente. La pelirroja la miró cuestionándola, por muy desordenada que estuviesen, ellas no perdían la belleza. Eso era algo interior, no exterior.

—Oh… no se preocupen por eso, de seguro cualquier hombre querrá hablarles, lo harán obligatoriamente. Lo sé —espetó con gran seguridad y riendo.

Una cara de confusión se apoderó de Mimi Tachikawa. Sora se dedicaba a contemplar la sonrisa sorna que adornaba el rostro de su tío. Ella le conocía… y muy bien. Sabía de antemano que eso no pronosticaba nada bueno, ni para ella ni para su amiga.

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver en el lineal de ésta a la cabellera rubia de Yamato Ishida y a los cabellos desordenados de Taichi Yagami.

Como en cámara lenta, Mimi vio cómo se asomaban lentamente por la Tienda. Vestían unos pantalones ajustados, con una camiseta que dejaba ver casi el torso de los chicos, ya que una pequeña abertura se podía localizar. Tanto Matt como Tai traían consigo unas bolsas de una tienda de ropa. Los colgantes los hacían ver más machos, según Mimi.

Realmente se veían bien, bastante bien.

El aroma embriagante que salía por los poros de la piel de cada uno de ellos, embobaron tanto a Mimi como a Sora. El perfume era exquisito y no era necesario acercarse a ellos para poder percibirlo mejor.

—¡Estamos listos! —anunció alegremente el moreno. Una sonrisa ancha y cálida adornaba su rostro. El Tío de Sora levantó el dedo pulgar hacia Taichi.

—¿Listos para qué? —preguntó Mimi inocentemente.

Sora la quiso secundar, sin embargo calló para esperar la respuesta de su Tío. Dirigió la vista hacia el rubio, quien se notaba incómodo por toda la parafernalia que llevaba. Se veía bastante guapo, pensó ella, realmente el chico daría de qué hablar en la Universidad. Arreglado y con esa vestimenta, sacaba a relucir su lado más _sexy_.

—Listos para atraer a las clientes —le contestó Tai. Caminó hasta llegar frente a sus ojos, estirando su mano hacia ella, prosiguió—: Soy Taichi Yagami, un gusto Mimi Tachikawa.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —apretó la mano tibia del moreno, algo confusa aún. Ella nunca se lo había dicho, de hecho, sólo se habían visto por cinco o diez minutos esa mañana antes que ellos salieran de compras.

—Tu primo se encargó de detallarme sobre ti —respondió sinceramente él. Mimi lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Matt, mas éste desvió la vista de ella.

—Ya veo… —contestó apenas, casi en un susurro. Soltó la mano del chico casi en un instante. Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era hablar con él, sinceramente. Sólo quería una respuesta. Una muy buena respuesta de parte del Jefe del lugar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan machista? ¿Por qué ellas debían cargar con las cajas y ellos reír y coquetear con la gente? ¡Con las mujeres!

—Aparte de machista es mujeriego —le dijo al oído a Sora, haciendo que ésta asintiera tan sólo con la cabeza. El claro enojo se hacía sentir desde su persona, emanaba una especie de furia—. Tranquila amiga, hay que hacerlo por el dinero. Tan sólo dos semanas —trató de tranquilizarla Mimi.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con molestia, caminando hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

—Bien chicos, a trabajar. Salgan y atraigan clientes, cambiaré el letrero de Cerrado a Abierto —anunció, como nunca, muy feliz el hombre. Caminó hasta la puerta, invitando salir tanto a Matt como a Tai.

—Mimi —la llamó el rubio. La chica lo miró rápidamente—. ¿Podrías guardarme estas bolsas? —levantó las aludidas. La castaña caminó hasta él, tomando entre sus manos las livianas bolsas. Sabía que era ropa. Ropa que ella hubiese deseado ir a comprar— Gracias.

Ella sólo asintió. Masajeó su sien con la mano derecha, se estaba escandalizando. De pronto, sentía la necesidad de querer llamar la atención de su primo. Sentía la necesidad de mirarlo cada vez que le fuese posible. Quería que él la mirase, que la contemplara. Que le sonriera.

—Estás perdiendo tu sentido común Mimi… —susurró para ella misma.

—El poco sentido común que te queda, diría yo —bromeó Sora, apareciendo como cual fantasma por el lugar. Llevaba consigo unos delantales blancos, bastante horrendos para el gusto de Mimi.

—Tu Tío es un… un… ¡Idiota! —frunció el ceño, causando la inagotable risa de su amiga. Ningún tipo de insulto podría salir de la boca de Mimi Tachikawa, de eso estaba muy segura. Cuando se 'dedicaba a insultar', provocaba la risa de la mayoría de las personas—. No te rías, ¡es verdad!

—Lo sé y siento que te haga esto. Pero bueno, tú lo dijiste: todo por el dinero.

La Tienda no tardó en llenarse de gente. La eficiencia de los chicos era muy buena, muchas chicas entraban a la tienda encantadas por ellos. Los libros más vendidos se trataban de comedias-románticas, tragedias, dramas. No cabía duda que ellas compraban sólo por la insistencia de los 'dos machos codiciados del sector'. En tan sólo pocas horas, media cuadra poseía el dato de los galanes que atendían la tienda de la esquina.

Galanes que en realidad no atendían la tienda, sólo hacían la fachada y la buena imagen de ésta. Porque detrás de todo eso, estaban trabajando como mulas y burras Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi. Sacando y distribuyendo los libros, recibiendo dinero, dándoles el vuelto y por último envolverles en 'una linda bolsa de plástico'.

—Dudo mucho que una de ellas sepa leer —anunció suspirando Sora. Mimi levantó la vista hacia las chicas que su amiga antes había apuntado. Un grupo de mujeres, alrededor de cinco, rodeaban a los 'pobres' chicos que se encontraban en el núcleo del círculo en el que estaban envueltos. Observaban cómo Taichi Yagami rascaba nerviosamente sus cabellos alborotados y lentamente se salía del círculo, queriendo pasar desapercibido.

Lamentablemente para él, una de las chicas se le pegó como chicle, siguiéndolo hacia adentro de la tienda. Se le veía incómodo, acalorado y algo angustiado. De seguro estar parado dos horas afuera de la tienda, con el sol, era pesado.

Mimi se compadecía de todos, a excepción del Jefe que se dedicaba a dormir en la parte trasera del local. Eso era explotación.

—Chicas, la Señorita desea comprar un libro —dijo apenado el moreno. Sora movió la cabeza hacia Mimi, dándole a entender que era su turno para atender a las 'babosas'.

—Bien —suspiró la aludida. Caminó hacia un costado, tomando un lápiz entre sus manos y una hoja para anotar—. ¿Qué libro quieres?

—¡El Kamasutra!

—Está bien, el Kam… —se atragantó, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que la chica había mencionado. ¿La estaba jodiendo? Una particular risa se hizo presente en el local. Sora estaba muriendo, el poco oxígeno que obtenía la hacía tomar un color rojizo. Haciendo un ademán con la mano, partió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño de la Tienda.

Mimi no sabía si abofetear a la muchacha o reírse en su cara.

—¿Estás segura que así se llama? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí. ¿Es el libro de las poses sexuales, no? —contraatacó con otra pregunta. La castaña hizo un gesto afirmando, sonrojándose un poco. Todo sucedía bajo la serena mirada de Taichi, quien no decía nada y se limitaba a reír con algo de incomodidad.

—Vale, no te pregunto más —anotó el nombre del libro en el papel—. Eh, Tai ¿por qué no buscas el libro en la Vitrina para Adultos? Yo debo recoger unas bolsas.

—Pero si tienes bolsas ahí —apuntó el chico.

—No, éstas… ehm, están feas. De seguro la Señorita desea un envoltorio a gusto y acorde a la ocasión, ¿no? —sonrió amablemente a la chica frente a sus ojos. Ella tan sólo afirmó, guiñándole un ojo a Tai.

El moreno dio media vuelta, entrando al lugar donde las chicas atendían, detrás de un gran mesón de madera.

—Me tiraste el muerto, eh, Meems —susurró entre dientes apenas pasó por su lado, aún con la sonrisa calcada en su rostro. Ella sólo le sacó la lengua amigablemente. Le había causado mucha risa el comentario del chico, mas no podía reír como hiena.

Le agradaba bastante su presencia, Taichi Yagami era un ser completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar. La mayoría sólo la querían para ser sus novios, mas nadie quería su amistad. Quizás la imagen que ella brindaba muchas veces le jugaba en contra. Y a diferencia de Matt, el único chico con el cual había tenido un contacto más cercano últimamente, era un bipolar sin razones, calculador frío y demasiado apagado para ella.

Mimi por un momento se alertó de sus pensamientos. Las últimas horas de su vida sólo pensaba en las diferencias que Tai y Matt tenían; o bien, cuán diferente era el rubio respecto a los chicos que había estado tiempo atrás. Y no sabía porqué lo hacía, sólo lo pensaba.

Divisó por encima del hombro de la cliente, cómo Matt hablaba sonriente y amablemente con una delgada chica. Rubia, de aspecto bastante normal. Se notaba que no era la típica gata en celo en busca de placer o algo por el estilo. La mujer hacía gestos bastantes expresivos, parecía como si le estuviese contando una historia, movía sus manos de un lado a otro. Su rostro adoptaba diferentes expresiones, o muy triste, o muy feliz, o simplemente enojada.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que Taichi luchaba por conseguir el inapropiado libro para chicas menores, que estaba en la altura de un estante bastante grande. Devolvió su atención hacia su primo y la mujer de múltiples caras. Veía cómo él reía a lengua suelta y se dejaba maravillar con la fémina rubia.

De pronto, una insaciable necesidad se adentró en ella: quería oír lo que hablaban.

Dejando de lado completamente su trabajo y aparte, omitiendo el dicho 'la curiosidad mató al gato', se encaminó hacia las afueras de su sector de trabajo: detrás del mesón. Le hizo un gesto al moreno para que él vendiera el libro e hiciera todo el trámite que ella ya conocía de memoria.

Tal cual como una detective, se escabulló sigilosamente hacia los ventanales del local. De rodillas, gateó lentamente hacia el borde de ella. Para su suerte un pequeño mesón que sostenía una lámpara, la cubría. Mirando detenidamente y pasando desapercibida, comenzó a asomar sus ojos por el borde del mesón. Veía todo lo que pasaba, sin embargo no oía nada.

Decidida cien por ciento a escuchar, estiró su cuerpo, acostándose en el suelo. La cabeza llegó hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta, así podría escuchar al menos una pizca de la conversación. En un intento desesperado, estiró su cuello lo que más pudo, casi obstruyendo el paso de la entrada.

De pronto, sintió cómo alguien tropezaba con su cabeza, todo en escasos segundos. Ella había visto cómo alguien abría por completo la puerta y daba pasos agigantados hacia adentro; sin embargo su tiempo de reacción había sido completamente nulo.

—¡Mi cabeza! —chilló enseguida al sentir el fuerte golpe que le había llegado. La persona que se había tropezado cayó en un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo, impactando gran parte de su trasero y espalda. Todo en un momento se silenció. El chico, quien aún no se paraba del piso, articuló una sonora risa, sobándose la espalda con una mano. Mimi lo miró molesta, muy molesta.

La puerta de la tienda se volvió a abrir, dando paso a Matt, quien entraba algo apurado al lugar. Se detuvo enseguida al ver que su prima estaba sentada en el piso, con las manos en la cabeza, algo adolorida. Y por otra parte, el chico quien reía como un maniático.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Sora apareciendo en el lugar, quien corrió enseguida al ver una parte del accidente— ¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló a su lado, viendo la cabeza de la castaña que apenas se dejaba tocar en esa parte.

—Lo siento mucho, no me fijé que estabas ahí —erguiéndose apenas, el joven rubio aplaudió sin razón alguna y caminó hacia las chicas, estirando su mano a Mimi para levantarla.

—¡Pues deberías tener más cuidado! —articuló ella, tomando de su mano de manera más bruta. Apenas se halló de pie soltó la suave y cálida mano del chico.

—Soy Michael, por cierto, un gusto —buscó con la mirada los ojos de Mimi, pues ésta miraba su ropa para asegurarse de no habérsela manchado con algo.

—Mimi —contestó ella, sin darle mucha importancia. Yamato caminó hacia el frente, restándole importancia a la situación. Llegó hasta Tai, quien apenas se había movido desde el accidente, entre sus manos tenía el famoso libro Kamasutra. Matt le dirigió una mirada interrogante, él tan sólo apuntó acusando que él precisamente no leería el libro, si no que la mujer de su lado.

—Puedes alcanzarme el libro Flowers in the Attic por favor —le pidió a Taichi. Giró por completo su cuerpo, apoyando sus codos en el mueble, esperando por el libro pedido. Miró a través de los ventanales a la chica que se lo había pedido, una dulce mujer, que esperaba pacientemente por su pedido. Había preferido no entrar al lugar, sin duda, entrar no era lo mejor hacerlo.

—Eh, bueno… Mimi, quisiera saber si te encuentras bien —siguió Michael, preguntando nuevamente por el estado de la chica. La aludida no contestó, tan sólo giró hacia Sora para que pudiera detectarle una herida o algo por el estilo— ¿Mimi?

—¿Deseas algún libro o sólo vienes de visita? —los presentes dirigieron la vista instintivamente hacia el muchacho. Yamato Ishida había hablado y lo había hecho claro y fuerte. El ambiente comenzó a tensarse sin ningún motivo.

La pelirroja dejó de mirar por unos momentos la cabeza de Mimi, desviando completamente su atención hacia él. Así mismo hizo la herida, observándola con algo de sorpresa. La actitud de Matt se veía algo contraída, con los labios rectos, sin esbozar ningún tipo de cambio en ellos.

Sora examinó con detalle la postura que Matt mostraba ante todos. Algo había en él, algo que a ella le parecía extraño. Muy extraño.

—Venía por un libro… —dijo algo confundido Michael. Llevó su dedo índice hacia la cara y la rascó un momento, riendo nerviosamente.

—Bien, yo puedo atenderte —secundó Taichi, algo más serio, trayendo en sus manos el libro pedido anteriormente por Ishida. El moreno se quedó estático en su lugar, esperando por Michael.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. El rubio de cabellos ondulados estaba parado en medio de la Tienda, mientras que Mimi y Sora estaban a sus espaldas, mirando la escena. Notaron o tal vez, eran sus meras imaginaciones, que tanto Tai como Matt compartían miradas serias y algo cargadas de desafío al cliente Michael. El aludido se incomodaba claramente ante la situación.

Ellas no lo entendían. Era tan sólo un cliente, como todas las chicas que ellos llevaban al lugar. Mimi lo encontró injusto. Era completamente injusto que actuaran de manera tan mordaz sólo por ser un chico y no una chica.

—Yo te puedo atender Michael, ¿no? —dudó un poco. Sinceramente no había prestado mucha atención a cuando él le había dicho su nombre.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—¿Para qué? Tai puede hacerlo, él está aquí y así mata dos pájaros de un tiro. La Señorita de aquí —miró a la muchacha que había sido completamente ignorada por todos—, espera por su libro también.

—No hay ningún problema con que yo lo atienda, Yamato —contestó la castaña, cruzando sus brazos algo fastidiada por su actitud—. Tú debes atender a la Señorita de afuera, ¿no? Pues, muévete —añadió. Sora analizaba la situación en silencio. Cada movimiento de Matt y Mimi no pasaban desapercibidos para ella.

—No dije que yo lo atendería, si no Tai —se defendió, tomando entre sus manos el libro Flowers in the Attic.

—Bien Michael, ¿qué deseas? —siguió Taichi, mucho más amigable que antes. El chico negó con su cabeza.

—No se preocupen, yo… Yo puedo volver otro día —metió sus manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Mimi—. Nos vemos Mimi, un gusto —le sonrió, alejándose de su vista.

Sora achicó sus ojos.

Ella lo sabía o al menos lo intuía.

~o~

—Mimi —la llamó Sora. La Tienda estaba completamente cerrada, sólo faltaban que ellas dos salieran por la puerta trasera, estaban haciendo unos últimos retoques al lugar. El Jefe se había marchado y ellos debían cerrar la librería.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, acercándose a su amiga. Takenouchi dirigió la vista hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, cerciorándose que ninguno de los hombres estuviesen escuchando.

—¿No notaste cómo actúo Yamato allá adentro?

—Oh sí, un Don Juan de primera. Y Tai no se queda nada atrás, aunque él me cae demasiado bien. Es tan simpático Sora, deberías salir con él —exclamó ella, inocentemente. Sora frunció el ceño, chispeándole los dedos para llamar su atención.

—No me refiero a eso, ridícula —se acercó un poco más a ella, para poder susurrar—: Él estaba celoso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó. Estaba confundida, no sabía de qué diablos hablaba Sora.

—¡Ay por todos los Santos habidos y por haber! —llevó su mano al rostro, dramatizando— Mimi por todos los cielos deja de ser tan ingenua, o creeré verdaderamente que eres tonta.

—Hey, eso es maltrato —se defendió la castaña—. ¿Te refieres a Matt?

—¿Matt? ¿Ahora lo llamas Matt? —sonrió la chica. Mimi sólo torció los labios. ¡Era como si Sora quisiera emparejarla con su propio primo! — Y sí, a él me refería.

—Por Dios Sora, es mi primo. Y además, ¿celoso? ¿Por mí? —espetó alzando la voz. Sora miró de reojo afuera del local, a ver si alguno de ellos aparecía y escuchaba lo que Mimi gritaba.

—Guarda silencio, a menos que quieras que se enteren que hablamos de ellos —le susurró.

—No me interesa Sora, de verdad. Sólo vi que él actúo de la manera que siempre lo ha hecho. Es bipolar, entiéndelo —caminó hacia la puerta trasera para alcanzar a los chicos. No quería irse sola, por ningún motivo.

—¡No te hagas Mimi Tachikawa, por algo lo estabas espiando! —anunció ella, gritando a los cuatro vientos. De pronto, las dos vieron cómo la figura de Matt aparecía por el umbral de la puerta, mirándolas fijamente.

Oh mierda…

Sora guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto de la tienda hasta la parada del autobús. Mimi no le dirigía la palabra, sólo atinaba a mirarla como si quisiera pegarle en los ovarios. Era obvio que el rubio había escuchado las últimas frases que la pelirroja había chillado. No era tonto, Mimi lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Un enojo incontrolable se apoderó de ella. ¡Le molestaba! No quería que él concluyera que ella estaba enamorada de él, o al menos que se sentía atraída hacia su persona. Era lo que menos quería darle a entender. Simplemente no quería un vínculo más allá de la amistad o familiar.

O bien, no sabía si verdaderamente era eso, o había sido verlo en tan cómoda conversación con la mujer.

Estúpida mujer, la había llamado ella. Realmente no sabía de qué iban esos sentimientos. La corta y precisa conversación que había tenido con Sora había encendido y sembrado la duda de todas sus acciones.

¿Ella realmente lo estaba espiando por celos?

Mimi se repetía y abofeteaba mentalmente una y otra vez que no era eso. Era la mera curiosidad, pues él no hablaba de esa manera con ella. Apenas y le dirigía la palabra suavemente. ¡Era imposible que con esa mujer estúpida, sí!

Llegaron hasta la parada del autobús. Sora la miró suplicante, quería disculparse y marcharse con la conciencia limpia y tranquila; pues al fin y al cabo ella había metido las patas. Mimi simplemente torció los labios ante su mirada de cachorro. No podía enojarse con la persona que más apoyo le brindaba, definitivamente no podía.

Suspiró y le dio un abrazo en señal de despedida. La pelirroja vivía hacia otro lado, jamás podían irse juntas.

—¿Te vas sola? —Taichi habló entre el silencio formado por los cuatro. Matt se sentó en la banca a esperar el autobús.

—Sí, ahí viene mi transporte. Vivo hacia el lado Sur de la ciudad, algo alejado de todo —rió. Tai se acercó hacia ella, esperando en el borde de la acera. Ella le dedicó una mirada confusa.

—Yo también voy para ese lado —le dijo. Ella asintió solamente. El bus llegó hasta su lado, y antes de poder siquiera subir el segundo escalón, observó cómo Mimi le levantaba el dedo pulgar, sonriendo pícaramente.

Venganza. Dulce venganza, pensó Mimi. Taichi rió ante el gesto de la castaña y Sora le dedicó una mirada asesina, perfecta para ser enmarcada.

Giró con gran velocidad hacia Matt y se sentó a su lado. Lo único que debía hacer era pedirle disculpas por las injurias realizadas por Sora. A ella no le correspondía, pero sabía que su amiga jamás lo haría pues estaba empecinada en la idea de él celoso. El silencio era incómodo y el ambiente era pesado. Para Mimi, no había cosa peor que estar en silencio mientras tenía a alguien a su lado. Fuese quien fuese. Aún estando sola, hablaba consigo misma.

—Eh… Yamato —jugó con sus dedos, algo nerviosa con la vista gacha. No sabía qué hacía. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla de golpe y apenas podía articular una frase completa. ¡Parecía una tarada!

—Hmmmp —contestó él, con la vista posada en la siguiente calle. La chica levantó la cabeza de a poco, mirándolo. El perfil de Ishida era lindo, una nariz ni tan grande ni tan chica. No muy levantada ni tampoco achichada.

—Yo quería pedirte… —el sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio sacó rápidamente el móvil de su mochila, contestando— Perfecto —susurró apenas Mimi.

—¿Diga? —posó el aparto en el oído. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al momento de oír la voz de la persona a través del teléfono. Ella lo pudo notar y dedujo que no era ni más ni menos que su mamá.

—¡Hey Hermano! —saludó el chico. Takeru Takaishi siempre andaba con el ánimo por las nubes— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, ¿y por allá?

—No muy bien, la verdad —Matt borró todo rastro de la sonrisa. Mimi empuñó sus manos y siguió mirándolo; era raro verlo tan conmocionado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó de forma inmediata.

—Mamá está decaída, no sé qué le sucede. Le he dicho que yo mismo la llevo al doctor, pero no quiere acceder —la voz de preocupación de TK poco se hacía sentir. Lo que menos él quería era que su hermano mayor partiera nuevamente con ellos, dejando sus sueños de lado. Él podía cuidar perfectamente de su madre, mas un consejo nunca le venía mal.

—Dile que llame a su médico, él sabrá qué hacer —más que un consejo, Yamato lo dio como una orden. Takeru rechinó los dientes del otro lado.

—Dámelo, yo lo llamaré. Tampoco quiere pasarme su número, es muy extraño.

—No, que ella lo llame —Mimi inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante para ver con mayor claridad lo que ocurría. Claramente era algo con la salud y no era difícil darse cuenta que su madre era la afectada.

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo hermano! —repuso el rubio menor, algo más alterado. Alzó la voz y mantuvo el silencio luego de eso, esperando la réplica que sabía que llegaría de su hermano.

—TK, ella debe llamarlo. No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando —tal y como una bola de cristal lo predijo el menor. Matt habló fuerte, golpeado y muy claro. Mimi frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera a su hermano? ¡Él no era su padre! Sólo su hermano mayor y como tal también merecía tenerle un respeto al más chico.

—No sé para qué rayos te llamé.

—Porque lo creíste pertinente y créeme fue la mejor opción. Dile a mamá que mandé a decir que ella lo llame.

—Claro, Matt, siempre mandando todo en la casa, ¿no? —habló con sorna Takeru. Yamato abrió la boca para poder hablar nuevamente, mas el chico no lo dejó— Te recuerdo que ahora estás lejos de casa y que ahora las decisiones pasan por mí y no por ti. Siempre queriendo ser el protagonista, ¡pero qué envidioso eres Matt! —pausó. Matt no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba atónito. Takeru jamás le había hablado de tal manera — Olvídate que te volveré a llamar, esta fue la última vez. Que te vaya bien, le daré tus saludos a mamá.

—¡No espera Tk pásame con ella! —gritó él, algo desesperado.

El chico cortó el teléfono sin darle siquiera una respuesta a Matt.

—¡Maldición! —apretó el móvil con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza. Mimi lo miraba sorprendida. No sabía si estaba furioso o estaba angustiado.

Al parecer ambas deducciones era correctas.

No quiso decir nada, sólo callar. No era el mejor momento para hablar del tema, ella quería preguntarle, pero mientras él estuviera así de enojado, no lo haría.

El trayecto a casa había sido un calvario tanto para Mimi como para Matt. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra y lo que había empezado como una buena plática entre ellos, había acabado en las más olvidadas conversaciones.

Marcaban las cinco de la tarde en la ciudad de los Ángeles, dejando ver cómo el sol se escondía lentamente y daba paso a la noche. El departamento estaba vacío. Se les estaba haciendo una costumbre a los padres de Mimi salir cada tarde. La castaña se preguntaba una y otra vez qué se suponía que hacían ellos para llegar tarde a casa. Normalmente su padre trabajaba y la su madre hacía los quehaceres del hogar; mas últimamente la presencia de los dos desaparecía desde las tres hacia adelante.

Mimi dejó las llaves en la mesa de estar del lugar.

—Hey Yamato… —lo llamó, antes que éste pudiese entrar de lleno a su habitación.

—Sabes, eres unas de las pocas personas que me llaman Yamato. Puedes decirme Matt y dime, ¿qué quieres? —correspondió el rubio, abriendo la puerta despacio.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, Matt —corroboró enseguida. Caminó hasta él. Estando de espaldas, Matt abrió completamente la puerta dejando ver el interior de su habitación. La noche anterior no había dormido ahí, por lo tanto la cama estaba hecha y con una guitarra arriba de ella—. ¡Oh! ¿Tocas?

—Así es —respondió entrando al lugar, dejando a un lado del suelo la mochila. Se le notaba que tenía el ánimo por el subsuelo. Mimi sintió tristeza por él.

Y se maldijo a sí misma, porque él era el único chico que marcaba esa tendencia en ella. Le hacía experimentar miles de emociones en sólo un día. Pasaba del enojo a la felicidad, de la rabia a la confianza, de la comodidad a la incomodidad y viceversa. Era complicado entenderlo y era aún más complicado entenderse a ella misma.

—Pensé que no te agradaba todo el rollo de la música —agregó ella. Anteriormente Matt la había criticado por estar estudiando algo relacionado a la música.

—Me agrada, es un pasatiempo, pero nunca estudiaré Música o algo por el estilo. No me sirve de nada —expresó, dándose media vuelta y mirándola—. Y bien, ¿qué me querías decir?

Mimi lo miró detenidamente por un momento. Sonrió triunfal y prosiguió. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. No se quería llevar mal con él, y esa noche aclararía todo.

—¿Qué tal si hago un café y nos lo tomamos en los sillones? Así puedes mostrarme qué sabes tocar —expuso su propuesta. Algo nerviosa ante su respuesta, mordió el labio inferior. Matt guardó silencio por tan sólo unos segundos, mirando la guitarra sobre las sábanas azules.

—Suena bien.

~o~

El silencio reinaba en el departamento de los Tachikawa. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y el sol se escondía con mucha más rapidez, tiñendo el departamento de un color naranja tenue. Un ambiente perfecto para descansar y dedicarse a leer un libro.

Por suerte para Mimi, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no era un libro, sino una persona. Un rubio que sostenía entre sus brazos una guitarra acústica, parchada de tickets que más tarde se dedicaría a preguntar qué significaban cada uno.

Ella mantenía sus pies arriba del sofá, centrando todo su peso en ellos. Se cubrió con una manta el cuerpo, pues comenzaba a ponerse helado y tomó la taza de café entre sus manos, tratando de calentarlas.

Yamato estaba sentado a su lado. Bebió un sorbo de café y comenzó a afinar el instrumento. Cada vez que se sentía frustrado, con pena o simplemente aburrido, se dedicaba a tocar unas cuantas canciones, desahogando todas sus emociones en eso. No le venía mal tocar en esos instantes y más si había alguien presente.

Alguien en quien él podía confiar. Porque a final de cuentas, él sí podía confiar en Mimi Tachikawa. Después de todo era su prima.

—¿Y bien, qué vas a tocar? —preguntó emocionada ella.

—Veamos… ¿Qué tal una Nanita? —comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente, tocando una melodía suave y armoniosa. Los acordes eran perfectos, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Mimi se podía imaginar que aquella melodía podía hasta tocarle en un piano. Los ojos de Matt se centraban sólo en las cuerdas del instrumento.

Ella sólo miraba encantada la escena. Realmente le gustaba mucho cómo tocaba, nunca lo imaginó con esos dotes. El chico era realmente bueno. Ella se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos. Por un momento se vio acostada, relajada y tranquila. Con la sonrisa impresa en el rostro, siguió escuchando atentamente la melodía.

De repente, un cambio brusco se produjo. De ser un tono rápido y feliz, pasó a ser uno muy lento y casi triste. Matt terminó allí mismo de tocar.

—El final fue triste —mencionó ella, abriendo los ojos y mirándole. Yamato hizo un gesto con sus manos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te sientes así? —él desvió su vista. Acomodó la guitarra mucho mejor y se cargó casi en ella.

—Un poco, tal vez —sinceró. Ella se sintió mucho más aliviada. Algo estaba sacando de él.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Él asintió con la cabeza afirmando. Soltó un suspiro. Ya había cargado lo suficiente con el problema, no lo habló ni lo hablaba con nadie y era momento de hacerlo. Era momento de que alguien más pudiera sostenerlo.

—¿Es referente a tu mamá? —indagó Mimi. Para la castaña fue una señal el que Matt hubiese asentido con un solo movimiento de cabeza. Sabía que le costaba hablar, ella lo alentaría si él quería.

—Ella está enferma —respondió de pronto. Arqueó su espalda y se lanzó hacia atrás, apoyándose totalmente en el respaldar del sofá. Con la vista perdida en el techo, siguió—: Le diagnosticaron cáncer al estómago.

Mimi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Cáncer, una enfermedad tremendamente abrumadora. Vivir con él era como vivir con una bomba de tiempo. Sintió tristeza, por él, por su mamá, por su propia familia; porque eso eran. Familia.

—Pero es operable, he oído.

—Lo es, y de hecho, está operada.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundida.

—A mi madre la operaron el año pasado, a mediados del año, cuando mi hermano menor se fue de excursión. Él no sabe nada, todo lo hicimos a escondidas. Supuestamente ella estaría bien, la recuperación fue dolorosa pero no imposible y ya a la llegada de mi hermano, mi mamá podía hasta caminar —pausó, recordando la hazaña de la mujer que le dio la vida—. Ella puso todo su empeño en recuperarse para que TK no la viera en mal estado y lo logró.

—Debe ser una mujer muy fuerte —comentó Mimi, atenta a la historia.

—Lo es —sonrió. A la castaña le gustaba verle sonreír—. A fin de cuentas… después le dijeron que el cáncer se había ramificado. Mi mamá es demasiado flaca a causa de la operación, debe estar con dieta y haciéndose exámenes cada tres meses.

—Ya veo, pero, ¿le han vuelto a declarar cáncer?

—Sí, debe ser operada nuevamente. Lamentablemente el dinero no lo tenemos. El Doctor nos ha dicho que si ella sigue el tratamiento al pie de la letra, podrá vivir con el cáncer por unos cuantos años más.

—Por eso estudias medicina —articuló ella, él sólo asintió nuevamente con la cabeza— ¿Y tu papá? —quiso saber ella. El rubio nunca lo nombró y ella quería saber de él.

—No quiero hablar más detalles —sugirió él, refregándose los ojos con pesar. La conversación iba bien hasta que ella había mencionado a su despreciable padre. Que sólo llevaba por título el "papá", porque estaba bastante lejos de serlo realmente.

Tachikawa bebió un sorbo de café.

—¡Pues bien! —exclamó, sobresaltando a Matt. Estiró su mano hasta le mesa de centro y dejó la taza de café allí— Por lo poco que me has contado, se nota que tu mamá es una mujer luchadora —él reposó toda su atención en ella, aún apoyado en el sofá—. Y las personas que luchan y son fuertes antes las adversidades siempre salen adelante. No tengo duda que pronto veremos a tu mamá revoloteando por ahí, feliz, llena de alegría y rebosando sencillez. Me la imagino rubia, quizás con los ojos azules, como los tuyos —indicó. Matt sólo se dedicaba a ver cómo ella hablaba con alegría de una mujer que ni siquiera conocía—. ¡Debe ser alta! Y muy hermosa. Así que, Dios nunca deja de lado a la gente luchadora y esforzada. Tu mamá saldrá adelante con ustedes —le sonrió cálidamente. Él no era creyente, sin embargo no despegaba la atención de las palabras que Mimi decía—. ¡De aquí le mandaré muchos ánimos! —terminó por decir, empuñando sus manos y posando de una manera extraña, levantando los puños.

Él parpadeó varias veces. La chica había dicho muchas cosas en sólo segundos. Muchas cosas alentadoras y ciertas. Si ella creía que su madre podía mejorarse, ¿por qué él no?

—El optimismo es lo primero. Ella se va a mejorar, porque podemos luchar contra su enfermedad.

Matt suspiró. Levantó su espalda del respaldar del cómodo sofá, dejó a un lado la guitarra y se acercó lentamente a Mimi. Los escasos centímetros entre sus rostros puso de pelos a la chica, contemplando con mucho más detalles las facciones de Matt. Él, por su parte, sólo miró profundamente los ojos chocolates de la chica. Estaba agradecido con ella, realmente lo estaba. La sensación de estar cerca de ella le gustaba y mucho. Posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella, removiendo unos cuantos cabellos y desordenándola.

—Gracias.

Mimi le sonrió y él le correspondió.

* * *

><p>Uuuuuh. Bueno, creo que esta vez sí se me pasó un poco la mano xD. ¡Está muy largo! ¿No? Bueno, les quería preguntar si encontraban que va muy despacio la relación entre Mimi y Matt. Tal y como el Título del Capi lo dice: "<strong>Ella<strong> con él". Profundizé más en los sentimientos de Mimi que en los de Matt. Pero tranquilos, que el Próximo es "**Él** con ella" y ahí viene todo lo referente a Matt. Se preguntarán, ¿dónde quedó el capítulo de **Él fue**? Si se dan cuenta, los títulos son como 'compartidos', pero bueno, ese ya vendrá, porque aún queda profundizar lo del papá de Matt.

¿Ustedes quieren Sorato? Pues uuuuf, se me hace complicado entablar otra pareja, pero por ahí les tengo unas sorpresitas. Varios líos amorosos con ellos xD!

Lo de Cáncer al estómago no me lo inventé, claro que no. Tengo una tia a la cual le dio y ella está con tratamientos y tal, ¡está muy bien ahora! Así que conozco los procedimientos y eso, para que no crean lo dije por decir no más, tiene como un lado emocional esa parte pa' mí.

¿Qué más les debo aclarar? ¡Ah sí! La mujer que pidió el libro Flowers In the Attic será una pieza del fanfic 8BBBB. Y les recomiendo ese libro, es EMOCIONANTE.

Y bueeeeno. ¡Eso! Muchas gracias por sus rr, soy feliz de leerlos.

Un abrazo.


	6. Él con ella

Digimon **NO** me pertenece.

No lucro escribiendo esto, sólo me divierto~.

* * *

><p><strong>Él con ella<strong>

**~o~**

_Matt suspiró. Levantó su espalda del respaldar del cómodo sofá, dejó a un lado la guitarra y se acercó lentamente a Mimi. Los escasos centímetros entre sus rostros puso de pelos a la chica, contemplando con mucho más detalles las facciones de Matt. Él, por su parte, sólo miró profundamente los ojos chocolates de la chica. Estaba agradecido con ella, realmente lo estaba. La sensación de estar cerca de ella le gustaba y mucho. Posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de ella, removiendo unos cuantos cabellos y desordenándola._

—_Gracias._

_Mimi le sonrió y él le correspondió._

**~o~**

Ella rió ante el gesto que el rubio le propició. Nadie más que su papá le revolvía los cabellos de tal forma: suavemente y tiernamente. Miró fijamente los ojos de Yamato, borrando rastro de una risa descontrolada a una sonrisa gradual, casi tenue.

Matt no movió un centímetro su mano de la cabeza de la castaña, el cariño se había detenido, pero aún podía sentir sus dedos cosquillar ante el tacto. Poco se lograba entender. No entendía porqué demonios no sacaba la mano de allí y la llevaba a su tasa de café. O simplemente dejarla a un lado de su cuerpo. La mente le corroboraba cada tantos segundos que debía sacar la mano, mas sus acciones no se veían reflejadas en los pensamientos. Bajo la atenta mirada de Mimi, comenzó a bajar la mano de a poco. Recorrió cada rincón del rostro de la chica con sus ojos, su piel estaba pálida, sin embargo podía notar cómo unos toques leves de sonrojo se hacían presentes en sus mejillas cada vez que él bajaba la mano hacia su rostro.

Los labios de ella estaban secos, lo pudo ver con mucha claridad. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Comenzó a desesperarse. El rubio comenzó a entrar en pánico. Todo lo que hacía no lo hacía consciente, o al menos eso creía él. La ternura de Mimi le llamaba la atención y no precisamente ese día pudo notarlo… Sabía que venía de mucho atrás. La primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que ella abrió su boca, algo había pasado con él.

Los nervios y el cosquilleo del estómago comenzaron a molestarlo y a la vez a intrigarlo. Los mismos nervios había sentido cuando durmió con ella en su cama, cuando la tenía a menos de tres centímetros de él.

Ahora pasaba lo mismo. Sólo que esa vez el control lo mantenía férreamente.

Bajó su mano hasta las mejillas cálidas de la chica, no haciendo presión, tan sólo un pequeño roce. Mimi contuvo la respiración por un momento, dejándose guiar por los torpes pasos que Matt hacía.

Él sintió que eran muchas emociones revueltas juntas. Demasiadas. Sin embargo, a pesar de decirse mentalmente que dejara de acercarse a sus labios, no podía hacerlo. El cuerpo se lo pedía, pero la razón no lo permitía. Tardó demasiado en llegar frente al sereno rostro de Mimi. Pudo sentir de pronto, la respiración acelerada y entrecortada de la chica. Sus labios temblaron, haciendo contacto con los de ella.

Oh… Él quería besarla. Quería hacerlo.

Y ella no mostraba lo contrario.

Unos centímetros más y podrían hacer un completo contacto. Un poco más y la besaba, un poco más… y sentiría el dulce sabor de sus labios.

—¡Estamos en casa! —la chillante voz de Satoe se hizo presente. Como por arte de magia, Mimi estiró su cuerpo hacia el otro extremo del sillón, quedando totalmente apartada de Matt. Dirigieron la vista enseguida hacia la pelirroja que entraba rápidamente y dejaba su abrigo a un costado de la puerta, dando paso al papá— ¿Se encuentran bien? Estás pálido hijo… —preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de Matt— ¡Pero si pareces un fantasma! Te podríamos llamar Gasparín, sería divertido —rió.

—Sí… eh yo debo ir a dormir, la verdad estoy un poco mareado —respondió él, tomando la guitarra entre sus manos y parándose rápidamente del sofá. En ningún momento miró a Mimi, ni ella a él.

—Espera un momento por favor, Yamato —lo detuvo el padre del hogar. A Matt se le congeló la sangre. ¿Qué pasaba si ellos los habían visto? ¡¿Si lo habían visto a él acercarse de esa manera a su hija? Él sólo asintió, quedándose estático en el lugar.

—Queremos anunciar algo —dijo Satoe, observando a Mimi. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada en la pareja frente a sus ojos. La madre rió de repente, llamando su atención.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la castaña, apuntando hacia su madre con un dedo acusador— ¡No me digas que estás embarazada! —soltó aterrada, casi ahogando un ruidoso grito.

—No, no, no —negó enseguida la acusada, haciendo que Mimi soltara un sonoro suspiro—. Me voy con tu padre por una semana a New York.

—Oh, bien —respondió aliviada sin percatarse de lo dicho por su madre.

Mimi Tachikawa procesó lentamente las palabras de su mamá. Viaje-a-New-York. Una-semana. Pestañeó repetidamente y velozmente. Achicó los ojos y abrió un poco su boca, para decir algo, sin embargo nada salió.

—Sí… —dijo dudosa Satoe ante la reacción de su hija.

—Mimi, linda, tu mamá merece unas vacaciones. Hace mucho que no sale de Los Angeles y creo que es momento que tome un descanso —excusó de inmediato el padre, tratando de convencerla.

—Además no te quedarás sola, estará tu primo para hacerte compañía. Hemos visto que se llevan bien últimamente, la semana pasará rápido amor —añadió con esperanzas Satoe.

Mimi seguía sin responder nada.

Claro, el primo que había tratado de besarla. ¡Súper y buen atento primo!

Matt quería pegar el grito en el cielo. Estaba casi seguro que alguien lo estaba castigando por algún pecado que cometió en vidas pasadas. ¡Eso era un complot contra él! Quería maldecir a los Santos, a los Dioses Griegos y a todo lo que llevaba nombre de 'divino'. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Por no ayudarle a cruzar a una abuelita? ¿Por no donar dinero a los niños de una Escuela pobre?

O simplemente Dios no le quería en su reino.

—Claro mamá, que lo pasen muy bien —expresó sin ánimos Mimi. Satoe gritó y se giró a abrazar a su esposo.

Ella no podía ser egoísta, sabía que su madre prácticamente no salía del departamento por cuidarla. Para cocinarle, para hacerle el baño, y para darle mucho amor. Definitivamente su madre necesitaba días de descanso.

La dejaran o no con su inquietante primo que poco a poco la confundía.

—Disfrútenlo mucho —habló Matt, la feliz pareja le sonrieron animadamente. Caminó hacia su habitación a gran velocidad, entrando en ella como un rayo de luz.

**~o~**

—Mimi… —la voz lenta y somnolienta de Sora Takenouchi se hizo escuchar a través del móvil—. Son las dos de la mañana, la gente normal duerme.

—Debo contarte esto amiga, es como un bichito que no me deja en paz —susurró ella. Estaba cubierta con sus sábanas y de espaldas hacia la cama. Una pequeña linterna le daba luz en su pequeño escondite.

—Habla —le dijo ella, un poco más despierta.

Mimi no tardó más de quince minutos en contarle todo a su querida amiga. Podía sentir los quejidos y los sonidos de sorpresa que hacía Sora cada tantos minutos, interrumpiéndola. La castaña procuró sintetizar todo y susurrar cada detalle, pues no quería que nadie más se enterara del accidente vivido con su primo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para ella, tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que de un día para otro, habían pasado de peleas a casi-beso. En realidad, en horas.

—Escucha Mimi —prosiguió Sora apenas ella se había callado—. Primero tienes que averiguar si de verdad es tu primo.

—Qué dices, claro que lo es.

—Por supuesto, tu cabello rubio me deslumbra cada día —respondió como obviando la situación. Mimi resopló.

—No es necesario que seamos parecidos en lo físico. Fenotipo vemos, genotipos no sabemos —expresó sonriendo, recordando la célebre frase de su querida profesora de Biología en su Escuela antigua. Sintió la risa de Sora apenas ella había acabado de hablar.

—Te explico, nerd —pausó—. Cuando son primos-hermanos, tienden a compartir el apellido y, además, los parecidos físicamente son más notorios.

—Quizás es mi primo Segundo Grado, ¿no? —preguntó. Apagó la linterna y la volvió a encender, jugando con ella.

—Puede ser, quién sabe o simplemente no es tu primo. Vamos Mimi, llegó de la nada. ¿Estabas enterada que tenías un primo en Japón? ¿Rubio, alto, con ojos azules? —cuestionó Sora, alzando un poco más la voz.

—Ajá… Con eso me convences —mencionó pensativa. Sora tenía mucha razón. ¿Matt de verdad sería su primo? No habían muchas conexiones, los padres de ella no habían dicho mucha información sobre él y su familia. ¿Primo por parte de quién? ¿De su mamá o de su papá? Intuyó que de su madre no, pues los conocía a todos. De su padre lo dudó un poco, sin embargo las probabilidades apuntaban a él, en definitiva.

—Pues bien, manos a la obra, hay que averiguar si es tu primo o no.

—Espera, ¿para qué necesitamos eso? —quiso saber Mimi. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con su casi-beso?

—Porque estás asustada, sé que Matt te atrae y sé que te sientes culpable por dejarte besar por él siendo que son familia. Te conozco amiga.

—¡No me besó! —chilló, sonrojándose.

—Bueno, casi lo hizo Mimi, rozó tus labios. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Ella lo pensó. Sabía que unos sentimientos especiales y mucho más allá del cariño normal que debía tener hacia sus primos, afloraban de manera rápida en su corazón.

Tendría que hacerlo.

—Bien.

**~o~**

Matt giró por décima vez en la cama. Estaba totalmente enrollado en las sábanas suaves de su cama. Una pequeña luz iluminaba el cuarto, apenas. Su celular emanaba esa molesta luz azul, indicándole que se descargaba.

Estaba harto de todo. Miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Preguntas que, irremediablemente, las relacionaba con Mimi Tachikawa.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando… —susurró, llevándose el brazo hacia la cabeza. Intentó girar nuevamente hacia su derecha, para quedar de boca a la cama, sin embargo las sábanas no se lo permitieron— Parezco un maldito capullo —refunfuñó.

Se quedó estático en el lugar. Una serie de situaciones comenzaron a figurarse en su cabeza, situaciones que sólo tenían que ver con el casi-beso. Se golpeó mentalmente, no quería recordar la escena y mientras más se convencía de eso, más aparecía en su mente.

Empuñó su mano con fuerza. Mierda, estaba cayendo completamente en un dilema. La mirada de Mimi lo ponía nervioso, eso lo tenía más que claro. Le gustaba su actitud, las muchas que la chica lograba adoptar en cosa de minutos. Era muy simpática o era muy enojona. Parecía una niñita, indefensa pero a la vez llena de fortalezas. Quizás Mimi se mostraría tal cual era, como una niña feliz, sólo si él no provocara tanto enojo en ella.

Pero le gustaba. Era agradable verla enojarse con nimiedades, con cosas simples. Era divertido ver cómo inflaba sus mejillas y resoplaba con el ceño fruncido. Era una imagen tierna.

No sentía eso hace mucho. Un largo tiempo que no veía personas como ella: transparentes. Dispuestas a mostrarse al mundo como son. Inocentes, creyendo en todos y aún con mil caídas, capaces de levantarse las mil veces.

Quizás por eso ella había hecho estragos en él, quizás por eso, de a poco, comenzó a sentir cosas por ella. En poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo.

La confusión sólo lo llevaría a pensar más en ella y no quería hacerlo. Pensó en llamar a su hermano, en quien confiaba más que nadie, pero recordó lo ocurrido con él. Desechó enseguida el pensamiento.

Tai era la mejor opción. Era hombre, un adolescente y se llevaban bien. Genios y personalidades distintas, sin embargo habían congeniado bien.

Se desenrolló de las sábanas y las tiró a un lado, dejándose al descubierto. El frío le haría despejarse y mantener la mente despejada. Giró hacia la izquierda y cerró los ojos con fuerzas para poder conciliar el sueño.

**~o~**

—¿Dormiste anoche aquí o qué? —la voz de Taichi Yagami lo despertó. Estaba sentado a las afueras de la Tienda, esperando justamente por él.

—Debería tener yo la llave y no un irresponsable como tú, debías estar a las 10 aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano para poder sostenerse y pararse junto con su bolso. El moreno la estrechó y lo impulsó hacia arriba, ayudándole—. Gracias.

—Son las 10.30, ¿qué son treinta minutos? —espetó como si nada, mirándole—. Traes una cara Matt —comenzó a abrir la reja que cubría la librería.

—No dormí anoche, o bueno, quizás una hora —respondió suspirando.

—¿Qué? —rió—. ¿El cuco te asustó? —se burló Tai, abriendo por completo la reja del lugar y tirándola hacia arriba con la ayuda de Matt.

—No, no eras tú anoche.

—Qué chistoso —torció los labios, buscando la segunda llave para abrir la puerta del local mientras el rubio aseguraba la reja en la parte superior—. Quizás te miraste al espejo mucho rato.

—O quizás fue el cuco que tenía el rostro de Mimi.

Taichi le dirigió la vista rápidamente, dejando de lado completamente su tarea de abrir la Tienda. Arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa pícara se le formó en los labios.

—¡Lo sabía! —expresó contento—. Sabía que te gustaba tu prima.

—¿Quieres abrir la puerta en vez de abrir la boca? —contestó molesto. Lamentó el estar enojado con Takeru, puesto que quizás contarle a Tai no era lo mejor. Pero debía desahogarse—. Te contaré adentro, antes que lleguen las chicas.

El moreno canturreó y silbó animadamente, abriendo por completo la puerta e ingresando al lugar tras Matt. Dejaron a un lado sus cosas y comenzaron a abrir las cortinas y ventanas del local, pues necesitaba entrar aire al lugar. Ese día el Jefe no se presentaría y le había dejado la tarea de abrir la Tienda a los chicos, sobre todo a Taichi, a quien le confió la llave de la tienda. Matt no entendió porqué a Tai y no a él le habían pasado la llave, mas la pregunta desapareció en instantes. Taichi Yagami podía ser un desordenado, pero jamás sería una mala persona y la confianza se podía depositar en él.

—Habla Mattie —acusó apenas cruzó tras el mesón para sacar unos libros. El rubio frunció el ceño ante el 'nombre' que lo había llamado.

—Casi beso a… Mi-Mimi —pronunció apenas. Quería ser claro y conciso, sin embargo no contaba con que los nervios le jugarían en contra tan sólo por mencionarla.

—Wuuuaaaau —aulló el moreno, golpeando la mesa con un lápiz—. Tú sí que sabes cómo acelerar todo, ¿no?

—Créeme, no estás más sorprendido que yo —suspiró, llevando sus manos hacia el rostro y refregándose con fuerza.

—Se te notaba que te gusta, no eres muy bueno ocultando sentimientos —revisó su bolso, buscando comida.

—No mientas, apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que… —se detuvo para mirar cómo el chico a quien le estaba contando un secreto de Estado, se tragaba de un solo mordisco una gran rosquilla— Siento cosas por ella —terminó por decir acercándose a él y apoyándose en el mesón.

—Baaah, shee ñotabaa en cómosh la mirashab —pronunció apenas, con media rosquilla en la boca.

—Ni siquiera sé qué dijiste, pero tampoco es que 'esas cosas' sean sentimientos amorosos. Quizás sólo es mi complejo de protegerla porque la veo indefensa —trató de convencerse más a él mismo que al glotón frente a sus ojos.

—¿Sientes cosquillas cuando estás cerca de ella? —preguntó una vez la rosquilla había sido devorada por él.

—S-sí, creo, pero…

—No hay excusas. Te gusta, así de simple Matt. Deja de ser tan razonable, ¿quieres? —apuntó unas cosas en una hoja.

—Porque es la razón Tai, la misma palabra lo dice —contraatacó el rubio, tomando un libro que antes había sacado el moreno. Leyó el título "Fruto Prohibido". Había oído o al menos visto eso antes… ¿De dónde?

—Primero está el corazón antes que la razón —lo miró, arrebatándole el libro y escribiendo su título y el autor en la hoja.

—En este caso no está involucrado el corazón. Sólo es una confusión —se defendió viendo cómo Tai negaba con la cabeza ante sus palabras—. Ella es mi prima, es mi familia.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡Es mi familia! Sería incesto —respondió alzando la voz.

—No te vas a morir ni tampoco te mandarán al infierno por eso. No serás el primer chico al cual le gusta su prima… —habló calmadamente. Matt dudó un poco de su condición, el chico a quien le estaba hablando era totalmente distinto al que siempre se mostraba. Su actitud era mucho más madura de la que él creía. Realmente lo estaba confundiendo aún más— La carne es débil hasta para ti, eh —expresó con picardía y una risa notoria se hizo presente.

El rubio rodó los ojos. La madurez le duraba tanto como duraban las rosquillas frente a Tai.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje con Sora? —quiso indagar, tomando nuevamente el libro en sus manos. Miró a Taichi para ver porqué guardaba silencio. Él sólo sonreía nerviosamente— ¿Qué pasó?

**~o~**

Mimi movía con ansias su pie derecho. Estaba apoyada en un poste justo a la vuelta de la Tienda donde se suponía que debía trabajar. Sin embargo, estaba allí esperando a Sora quien iba alrededor de tres minutos atrasada. Tres minutos que para ella eran una eternidad, estaba sola en una calle alejada de su lugar de confort y estaba poco segura en un lugar así. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse a como dé lugar. Ahora sentía esa sensación su querida amiga experimentaba cada vez que ella se atrasaba.

—¡Mimi! —gritó la pelirroja al verla parada en la otra acera. La llamó con su mano y le indicó un café-center para poder estar más cómodas. La castaña cruzó rápidamente hacia allá y abrazó a su amiga con fuerzas.

—No importará si llegamos atrasadas al trabajo, ¿no? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—Mi Tío no vendrá hoy, dejemos que los chicos trabajen. Es la venganza por todas esas cajas que cargamos —rió ella. Mimi la siguió entrando al lugar para sentarse en una de las mesas.

Ordenaron algunos panecillos y pidieron café para poder desayunar. Comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales. Cómo habían pasado la noche, porqué los Garzones del lugar eran tan guapos, porqué la mujer de al frente usaba ese espantoso gorro, entre otros temas.

Sora se decidió a tocar el tema que sabía perfectamente que Mimi no lo quería tocar.

—Y, ¿qué pasará con Matt? ¿Cuándo comenzarás a indagar sobre su parentesco? —bebió un sorbo del café.

—Tenía planeado preguntarle directamente a mi papá, pero los dos se van esta tarde de viaje a New York por unos negocios de él —contestó torciendo los labios.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Matt?

—¿Estás loca? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Porqué habría de hacerlo —comió un trozo de pan. Desviando la vista acusadora de su amiga.

—Porque él está en la misma situación que tú —la apuntó arqueando las cejas.

Mimi resopló, harta de la situación. No quería amargarse el desayuno con eso, tenía toda una tarde para pensar en un plan. Sólo quería comer tranquila.

—¿Te hiciste amiga de Tai?

—No me vas a creer lo que pasó —comentó divertida Sora.

—¡Dime, dime! —la alentó a seguir, inclinando su cuerpo por la mesa y acercándose un poco más a ella.

—Tai no vive para ese lado, cuando yo llegué a mi parada él se bajó —se detuvo. La castaña abrió sus labios con un gran gesto de sorpresa.

—¡No te lo puedo creer! —expresó ella tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Y no termina ahí eh —removió sus cabellos con una mano—. No sabía dónde estaba parado, amiga. Estaba totalmente perdido y no dudó en admitirlo. Lo dijo como si fuera de lo más normal perderse en Los Ángeles a esas horas.

—¡Pobre, todo por acompañarte! —una mirada suspicaz apareció en Mimi. Sora negó con la cabeza ante aquella conocida mirada— Le gustas querida —con el dedo índice la apuntó y comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire con él.

—Me confesó que tiene novia y además de eso, me tuve que devolver hasta la parada anterior y acompañarlo hasta su casa —bufó la pelirroja.

—¿Novia? De seguro se la inventó.

—No, es su novia que vive en Japón y llevan un año juntos —le comentó. Mimi bajó el dedo índice apoyándolo en la mesa.

—Las relaciones a distancias no son relaciones —sonrió. Sora le frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Sé lo que piensas y no, no me meteré con él cuando tiene novia, Mimi —bebió café, esta vez, acompañándolo de panecillo.

—Ay por Dios Sora, él vivirá aquí por muchos años, se olvidará de ella. Además es el hombre perfecto para ti.

—Será un muy buen amigo, de eso no lo dudo —anunció ignorando las palabras de la chica—. No jugaría el mismo juego que hicieron conmigo —bajó la voz, miró por la ventana. Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Mimi apretó su mano.

—Lo siento.

Ella sólo le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza.

**~o~**

Mimi depositó el último libro en la estantería trasera del local. Habían llegado nuevos libros y su trabajo era guardarlos en la parte trasera para luego ser revisados por el Tío de Sora. Se bajó cautelosamente de la mini-escalera y sacudió su ropaje para despejar el polvo.

La puerta de atrás se encontraba abierta, caminó hasta ella para cerrarla. No quería que nadie entrara a robar al lugar. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron truncadas, pues la voz masculina de Matt le llamó la atención.

Se asomó sólo un poco por la puerta, tratando de evitar ser vista. Subió sobre una caja para estar más alta. Divisó a Matt y a la chica que antes había estado hablando animadamente con él. Pudo notar que el rubio reía continuamente y que la mujer tocaba cada tantos momentos su hombro.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás? —le preguntó ella mirándolo esperanzada.

—Claro que sí, no será un problema —respondió él, metiendo sus manos al bolsillo. La chica abrazó fuertemente a Matt y salió corriendo por la calle, alegremente.

Yamato entró rápidamente al lugar, sin darle tiempo a Mimi para bajarse de la caja. Apoyó su cuerpo en lo que tenía más cerca: la puerta. Sonrió triunfal cuando vio que Matt pasó de largo, sin embargo, con un manotazo tiró de la puerta, haciendo caer a la chica de lleno al suelo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó tras un grito propiciado en la caída. El rubio se giró inmediatamente, caminando hacia ella.

—¿Qué hacías espiándome? —preguntó. La chica gruñó. ¿Cómo podía ser así?

—¡Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! —gritó mirándolo desde el suelo. Se puso de pie por sí sola, rechazando la mano que le había tendido luego formular su pregunta.

El silencio por parte de ambos se hizo presente. Mimi sobaba su brazo y desviaba la vista hacia las cajas de su derecha. Mientras que Matt torcía los labios y rascaba su cabeza de vez en cuando. Él sí miraba a la chica y notaba cuán incómoda estaba.

—Siento haberte tirado, no sabía que estabas ahí…

—No te estaba espiando, si eso piensas —refutó ella, sin mirarle.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Ella debía mirarlo en un momento.

—No es primera vez que te encuentro en esta situación —le dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia ella. Mimi, de repente, dio media vuelta quedando frente a él completamente. Con el ceño fruncido, lo miraba intensamente.

—Coincidencia. No es mi culpa aparecer cada vez que ligues con ella —respondió mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Celosa? —atinó a decir. Su voz se tornó más ronca y el acercamiento ya no era importante para ninguno. Era una batalla de miradas: quién parpadeaba primero.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños —dijo esto tocándolo con el dedo índice en el pectoral. Matt achicó los ojos, dispuesto a contestarle, mas el sonido chillante del celular lo detuvo.

Lo sacó del bolsillo sosteniendo la mirada fija de Mimi y contestó.

El rostro de él cambió notoriamente.

—¿Qué le pasó a mamá? —preguntó aterrado.

Mimi apretó su pecho con el puño.

* * *

><p>Uuuuuh, ¿muy rápido? Quizás, pero conste que aún no lo terminan de aceptar. Son las 5.38 de la Madrugada. Hoy juega Chile por la Copa América, así que espero poder levantarme para esa hora.<p>

No saben cuáaaanto trámite hice para pasar el capítulo. El cable de mi notebook murió, junto con el cargador y tuve que hacer unos movimientos para lograr prenderlo y pasar el cap al hotmai. ¡Desde las dos de la mañana luchando con el maldito cable! En fin~~

Sobre el cap, se dejó ver algo ahí de Sora y Tai.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, :'DDD! Muuuchísimas gracias por sus rr, trataré mañana de responderles cuando mi hermana se apiade de mí y me preste nuevamente su notebook (como ahora).

Los y las quiere mucho, Suun. Un apapachote!


	7. Él fue

Digimon **NO** me pertenece.

_~Algún día Taichi Yagami será mi esposo y me bailará el caño —sin ropa, claro—.~_

Historia hecha por mera diversión. **No lucro** escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Él fue<strong>

—Necesito el día libre —susurró. Apretó con fuerzas el celular entre sus manos y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Mimi lo siguió con la vista.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupada. Él negó con la cabeza, siguiendo su camino a gran velocidad.

Vio cómo Matt salía del lugar rápidamente, dejándola con dudas y llena de preocupaciones.

No alcanzó a mencionar más nada. Quedó en mute, prácticamente. No entendía mucho de la situación, sabía o al menos era capaz de intuir que algo grave había pasado con su madre. Por supuesto, él lo había mencionado.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, implorándoles a los Dioses para que la mamá del rubio se encontrara en un estado estable. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a la madre de Matt, él se iba a desmoronar. Sabía cuán importante era ella para el rubio. Lo sabía, porque cuando Yamato hablaba de su gran mamá, los ojos azules se le iluminaban e inconteniblemente reía cada vez que la mencionada. Era como un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de la mujer que le dio la vida, y que prácticamente, luchó ante todas las adversidades que el mundo y la vida les tenía preparado.

Llevó una mano para refregarse la sien. No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, tenía que volver al trabajo.

Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia lo que sería la recepción de la tienda, donde vendían los libros y cumplían con su trabajo. Se apoyó en el lineal de la puerta tras el mostrador, apenas sintió las voces que Sora y Tai proporcionaban descuidadamente. No quería que la vieran con el rostro casi demacrado, hasta ella misma sentía su aura pesada.

Dirigió la vista, deshaciéndose apenas de los pensamientos que la aquejaban y preocupaban. Pues notó cómo la pareja reían amigablemente.

Sora estaba sentada en el mesón, aplaudiendo con ganas, mientras que Taichi se encontraba frente a ella, apoyando sus manos en la misma mesa, a cada lado de las piernas de la pelirroja.

Mimi arqueó una ceja dudosa. Muy dudosa. ¿Estaban coqueteando? Miró por encima del hombro de su querida amiga, buscando el rostro del moreno, quien se encontraba tal cual. Siempre risueño y hablando como loco, sin callarse. Sora cada tanto rodaba los ojos y lanzaba una ironía, a lo que él sólo asentía y volvía a reír.

—¡Es verdad! —comentó él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con mucha decisión a la chica.

—¡No te creo! —expresó ella, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. Hizo una leve inclinación y sopló el rostro de Tai—. Sinceramente no creo que hayas sido capaz de meter un gol a más de treinta metros. ¡Vamos, es utópico! —estiró nuevamente su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Mimi achicó los ojos. Oh vaya, qué mojigata era su amiga. ¿Que Tai sería un buen amigo? ¡Al demonio! Le estaba coqueteando, era obvio. Miró a sus alrededores y supo que el Jefe los iba a regañar: no habían vendido nada.

El atractivo moreno se dedicaba a conquistar a una de las vendedoras, mientras que el guapo rubio se había ido corriendo a quién sabe dónde. Los dos factores que atraían clientela. Según ella, claro.

Mimi cayó en la cuenta, de repente.

La castaña miró hacia el suelo, llevó su mano hacia la boca y comenzó a morderse el dedo índice mostrando una clara preocupación. Matt no conocía muy bien las calles de la ciudad, o eso creía ella. Pocas veces salía solo, sin embargo, sabía al menos llegar al trabajo y llegar a la casa sano y salvo.

Pero, la pregunta más importante, ¿él había regresado a casa?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. No tenía por qué ser tan fatídica, debía pensar positivo para su salud mental. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas para salir del trabajo y merecía estar tranquila. Realmente lo merecía. Muchas confusiones en la cabeza eran suficientes para ella, no quería sumar una preocupación, que conllevaba la paranoia; definitivamente terminaría en un colapso nervioso.

Siguió mirando la tierna escena frente a sus ojos. El fútbol no era tema para ella, pero si lo era para unir a los chicos, se instruiría en él.

—Algún día debemos jugar. Tú equipo contra el mío —desafió Taichi, sonriendo triunfal. Sora simplemente negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres el primero que quiere jugar contra un grupo de mujeres.

—No soy machista, tampoco las vamos a barrer y a lesionar. Somos buenos chicos —acarició el brazo de Sora, pegándole pequeñas palmaditas, moviéndola tan sólo un poco de su lugar.

—¡No conoces a tu equipo de la Universidad! No hemos tenido clases.

—Yo sí los conocí, el entrenador me llevó a verlos en una práctica. ¿Aceptas o te entró miedo? —presionó él. La chica levantó una ceja, inhalando suavemente.

—Miedo ni nada, ¿qué apostamos? —sugirió ella. El moreno aulló como él solía hacerlo, un agudo "wuaaaau" salió de sus labios.

Mimi arrugó los labios, pensando en que Sora era la chica más pícara del planeta tierra.

—¡Unas rosquillas! —atinó a decir alegremente, ilusionado ante la respuesta de ella.

La castaña se atragantó. ¿Qué?

—¡Trato hecho! —respondió la pelirroja apretando la mano del moreno.

Mimi quería pegarles. Quería sacarle el útero a Sora, ponérselo de nuevo y decirle que era mujer, y que por todos los cielos, dejara de desmentir que Taichi le movía el piso. ¡Era el colmo que ella hiciera una apuesta tan absurda! ¿Por qué no pensó en una cena? ¿Por qué ella no se atrevió a proponer la puesta en escena de la apuesta?

Y si a ella le iba a sacar el útero, a Tai simplemente lo golpearía en las bolas. ¡Imposible era el chico! ¿Rosquillas? ¿De verdad tenía novia? No entendía cómo había conquistado a la supuesta novia, porque si esa era su manera de hacerlo dejaba mucho que desear de la novia en Japón.

Suspiró. Estaba completamente decidida a juntarlos a como diera lugar. ¡Ellos eran el uno para el otro!

**~o~**

Matt cerró de un portazo apenas entrar a su habitación. El sudor no lo dejaba pensar bien, toda esa agua corriéndole por su cuerpo lo incomodaba. El dolor de cabeza tampoco lo ayudaba mucho, y el poco oxígeno que lograba ingerir no era suficiente para mantenerlo estable. Había corrido como alma que lleva al diablo. Corrió rápidamente hacia el paradero y suplicó para que el autobús llegara a tiempo. Cosa que no sucedió, un poco más allá pudo notar que los taxis estaban parados y volvió a correr. Tuvo que pagar más de lo normal por haber interrumpido el descanso de un chofer.

Luego de un largo —para él— camino hacia el departamento de los Tachikawa; corrió y subió las escaleras a pasos agigantados. No sabía porqué el furor y el anhelo de llegar rápido a casa, si traía consigo el celular. Quizás, dedujo él, porque en el departamento se sentiría mejor ante cualquier verdad que le llegasen a dar. Mimi estaba trabajando y por nada del mundo ella lo iba a dejar, al menos, no para seguirlo como aquella vez. Los padres se iban a ir esa tarde, él sólo debía pasar desapercibido, como si nada pasase y entrar a su habitación para comenzar la tortuosa espera.

Estiró sus brazos y se recostó en la cama, con los pies colgando, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Rogando para que su madre estuviese bien. Su hermano había quedado en llamarlo apenas tuviera el tiempo. Habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos y aún no lo llamaba. Estaba temiendo lo peor, ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Apuñaló con fuerza la cama, con ambas manos y un ahogó un grito en la mitad de la garganta. No debía perder el control, mas mantenerlo era una guerra de Titanes para él.

El sonido del celular lo sacó abruptamente de todo pensamiento, lo tomó con audaz velocidad.

—¿TK? —preguntó enseguida, ignorando el número de la pantalla. No había tenido tiempo para nada.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió tajante el chico. Una tensión se hizo presente tanto en su ambiente como en el del pequeño hermano—. Te paso a Mamá.

Matt no contestó, sin embargo, un largo suspiro soltó al oír esa palabra: mamá. Relajó sus músculos y apoyó la cabeza con una mano, sentado.

—Matt —la vocecilla de Natsuko lo tranquiló aún más. Sonrió levemente al oírla.

—Mamá, pensé que te había pasado algo —expresó preocupado, aún con la cabeza gacha.

—Tuve una pequeña recaída, nada grave —respondió ella, tratando de tranquilizar a Matt. Se notaba a leguas en el tono de su voz, cuán preocupado estaba—. Tranquilo hijo, estoy bien y tu hermano no se ha enterado de nada.

—Me alegro mamá. Estuve a punto de tomar el primer vuelo —exclamó, un poco menos intranquilo. Inclinó un poco más su cuerpo y luego lo estiró, yéndose hacia atrás y acostándose en la cómoda cama—. ¿Por qué recaíste, comiste algo que te hizo mal? Recuerda que debes seguir una dieta.

—No me he salido de la horrible dieta —rió Natsuko—. Recibí la llamada de alguien…

—¿De quién?

Natsuko guardó silencio un largo rato. Matt no alentó ni tampoco dijo nada, esperando a que hablase su mamá. Por ningún motivo iba a cortar la llamada, pero tampoco la iba a hostigar para que le dijese de quién. Si ella no deseaba hablar, que se lo confirmara. Podía sentir la respiración de Natsuko a través del celular, suspiraba y tartamudeaba muchas veces antes de poder emitir alguna palabra. La mujer terminó por resoplar, y tras un aliento de TK —que Matt pudo oír perfectamente—, decidió hablar; no muy convencida, prosiguió con la conversación que ella misma había pausado.

—De tu padre, Matt.

**~o~**

Mimi abrió cansinamente la puerta. La llave se había trabado y había estado luchando unos largos minutos con ella. Sus padres ya habían partido a New York, con el tiempo apremiándoles, se habían ido a despedir de ella al trabajo. Y de paso para sacar fotos en la tienda, quizás para tener como evidencia que efectivamente Mimi había trabajado y no era una broma o una mentira.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Sora no quería sacarse fotos, Satoe parecía una paparazzi profesional tratando de captarla mientras vendía libros. Mientras que Taichi posaba cada vez que veía la cámara acercándose a él. Keisuke y él habían hecho una pose de Batman y Robín, la castaña no podía creer cuán infantil era su padre a veces. Y con el moreno allí, más infantil podía ponerse su papá. Las buenas migas que habían hecho con el despeinado chico la sorprendió un tanto. Keisuke no era un gran fan de hacerse 'amigo' o al menos entablar una conversación larga con sus amistades. Muchas veces sólo mantenía el límite permitido; no así Satoe, que adoraba a Sora y muchas veces salían las cuatro (la mamá de Sora y ella) a comprar ropa y a tener un día de 'mujeres'.

Abrió la puerta por completo, entró al departamento y cerró de un portazo. Miró por todo el lugar, buscando con la mirada al rubio. El salón estaba vacío, la cocina también y como era de esperarse, la sala de estar también. Torció labios al no encontrarlo por ningún lado. Estaba preocupada, tanto por Matt como por la mamá.

Caminó hacia la cocina y en el trayecto pudo darse cuenta de que la habitación de su primo estaba encendida y con la puerta entreabierta.

Decidió que mejor hacía una comida para la cena, así apaciguaría las preocupaciones del rubio y por un lado, ella se distraería. No quería interrumpir en su mundo, no quería ir y abrir la puerta de su pieza para preguntarle cómo estaba. Podía hacerlo pero no quería. Era mucho mejor preparar un ambiente adecuado, para así poder preguntar cómo estaba la mamá.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, dejó sus cosas sobre la cama. Estiró sus brazos y comenzó elongar. Necesitaba relajar sus músculos de alguna forma, pues la idea de y la verdadera situación en la que estaba la ponía nerviosa. Ella sola en casa, por una semana, con el primo que le movía el piso. La sola idea de tenerlo cerca ya la ponía de pelos. Tenía tantas dudas como vestimenta en el ropero; y eso era bastante.

Yamato Ishida había llegado con el único fin de estudiar medicina. Y ella había decidido declararle la guerra a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que él, así como era, indiferente y más frío que un hielo; lograría entrar a su vida y comenzar a cambiarla de a poco. Mimi dudaba de su estado cuerdo, ¿de verdad estaba gustando de Matt? ¿O sólo había sido la paranoia por el casi-beso?

Había vivido muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Su llegada, cómo él se presentó a ella y cómo poco a poco se había mostrado como realmente era. Matt tenía gestos muy tiernos y propio de un chico que necesitaba _piel._ Una persona que necesitaba de abrazos, pero que simplemente no lo demostraba. Con ella lo había hecho, poco, pero lo había hecho. Mimi agradeció el hecho de que él mostrase su propio y verdadero rostro ante ella. No dudaba de Matt, porque él le inspiraba confianza.

—Ay dios mío… —susurró. Miró hacia el techo y soltó un largo suspiro. Iría a enfrentarlo. Primero le preguntaría por su madre y dependiendo de su respuesta, lo enfrentaría con la pregunta: ¿eres mi primo realmente? Y de allí, todo un cuento más.

Salió de su cuarto dispuesta a preparar la cena. No era muy buena cocinando, pues su madre siempre hacía la comida en casa. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Arroz? ¿Ensaladas?

Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, decidiéndose entre hacer pasta o ensaladas. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, pensó unos segundos y decidió hacer ensalada. Era lo más fácil, lo más práctico y al menos sabía de ante mano que mal no le podía quedar. Sólo debía picar verduras y una que otra fruta, revolver algunos ingredientes y ya estaba. El aderezo se agregaba personalmente.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas necesarias. Empezaría por la lechuga, picarla no iba a hacer un problema. Muchas veces veía programas de cocina con su madre y una de las cosas que aprendió era cómo picar correctamente la lechuga. Con la tabla de picar en mano y un cuchillo lo suficientemente filoso, comenzó con su labor.

No quería aburrirse, así que prendió la pequeña radio de un costado. Así se motivaría. Una rítmica canción comenzó a sonar, le gustaba y le agradaba la idea de escuchar su música en la casa. Normalmente sus padres no prendían la radio, puesto que la televisión les consumía su entretención. Se acercó al aparato y le subió el volumen.

Los cortes a la lechuga eran suaves y bastantes lentos, pero quería tener cuidado, no quería quedarse sin dedos. La música era sin duda un factor motivante. Movía las caderas al ritmo de la canción y la cantaba. Mimi cantaba muy bien, no desafinaba y la mayoría de las veces le salía muy bien los altos.

En ese momento, Matt salía de la ducha. Dirigió su vista enseguida hacia el salón principal del departamento, llamándole la atención la repentina música que provenía de esos lares. Caminó dudoso, pues los padres de Mimi ya se habían ido. Llegó hasta la cocina, parándose en el lineal del arco que tenía el salón.

Escuchó atentamente cómo cantaba la castaña, sorprendido. Sabía que Mimi estudiaba Música y Teatro, sin embargo nunca se esperó que la chica cantase tan bien.

—Tienes talento —habló finalmente. La canción ya había cesado y ella le había bajado el volumen, lo suficiente para poder entablar una conversación. Mimi saltó asustada.

—¡Me has asustado! —contestó, de espaldas a él. Siguiendo con su labor. El rubio caminó lentamente hacia ella, posándose a su lado. Miró a la chica, quien estaba picando con cuidado y concentrada.

—¿Qué harás?

—Comida —respondió obviando la respuesta. Miró de reojo y vio a Matt.

El cabello rubio estaba pegado a su cara, mientras que gotas resbalan por sus mechas. Comenzó a bajarla vista lentamente, aún manteniendo el filoso cuchillo en sus manos y con el mismo ritmo, picando la lechuga.

Notó el torso desnudo de Matt, tan sólo una toalla lo cubría, desde la cintura hacia abajo. Pero no mucho, porque Mimi alcanzó a ver los oblicuos que se le marcaban. El chico tenía un cuerpo realmente envidiable. No era muy marcado, como un chico el cual hace deportes como loco, pero sí se le notaba que algo había trabajado en él. No era un flaco desnutrido, al contrario.

—¿Mimi? —trató de sacarla de sus pensamientos, mientras ella sólo subía de vuelta la mirada hacia él, despacio, lentamente. Mirando detalladamente el cuerpo de Matt.

—Dime… —susurró, llegando hasta su pecho, aún sorprendida—. ¡AUCH! —gritó. El chillido hizo que él saltara de su lugar. Buscó con la vista qué le había sucedido, y notó cómo el dedo de Mimi sangraba bastante.

—¡Cálmate Mimi! —alzó la voz, tomando entre sus manos el dedo herido de la chica. La castaña se dedicaba a chillar solamente, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Me duele! —habló apenas—. No quiero ver, no quiero ver, ¿está muy feo? ¡Dime por favor que me quedaré con cuatro dedos! —suplicó.

—Si te quedas tranquila y te dejas de mover podré ver con calma qué sucedió —apretó un poco más fuerte el dedo. Mimi hizo una mueca de dolor, con los ojos cerrados aún. Matt la encaminó hacia el lavaplatos que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Abrió el grifo y metió el dedo de la chica allí.

Miró con detalle qué le había pasado.

—Matt dime que aún lo conservo —dijo aterrorizada. Matt rió de medio lado. Dios, podía ser tan dramática. Era tan sólo un pequeño y fino corte en la parte posterior del dedo. Nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera era un corte profundo. Había sangrado sólo porque esa zona era sensible.

—Ya no tienes el dedo, lo siento —bromeó. Mimi abrió los ojos y miró rápidamente su mano. Él aún la sostenía y la mantenía debajo del chorro de agua.

—¡Tonto! —expresó—. Me arde… aunque sea chiquito —lloriqueó.

—Vamos a ponerte una bandita mejor —cerró el grifo y sacó la mano de Mimi—. ¿Cómo tan irresponsable de no mirar cuando picas con un cuchillo? —atinó a decir, tomando la mano completa de ella y levantándola un poco. La distancia no era mucha entre ellos dos y la castaña se quejaba del trato que él brindaba a su dedo herido.

—¡Tú me distrajiste! Es tú culpa —aseguró, tratando de soltarse del agarre.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la chica—. No hice nada, sólo te hablé.

—B-bueno —prosiguió torpemente. El ardor de la pequeña herida había pasado a segundo plano, porque Matt estaba casi desnudo frente a ella, agarrando su mano y a una distancia que precisamente no era mucha—. ¡Eres tú el que le habla a la cocinera!

—Uuuh —contestó reteniendo la risa. Mimi adoptó una posición más rígida y él lo pudo sentir. Sabía que la había puesto nerviosa… y le gustaba. Mucho—. Siento haberte sorprendido con mi cuerpo.

La castaña se enrojeció, abriendo los ojos abruptamente.

—¡Eres un egocéntrico Matt! —chilló, zafándose de su agarre. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo bromeo Mimi. Sé que te distraje por haber hablado mientras tú cocinabas —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—S-sí. Claro que fue por... eso —murmuró lo suficiente como para ser escuchada por él. Desvió su mirada y llevó su dedo herido hacia el nivel del pecho.

—Iré por una bandita para tu herida —comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, alejándose de ella lentamente.

—¡Y vístete nudista! —gritó estática en su lugar, suspirando.

Matt sonrió y ladeó la cabeza divertido. Mimi era inocente, y eso era sin duda un factor que le hacía dudar muchas veces de sus sentimientos. Quizás la inocencia y muchas más cosas lo atraían. Como persona, claro estaba. Una chispa surgía cada vez que se acercaba a ella, pero no podía dejar que esa chispa, y que esos cosquilleos molestos lo confundiera. Debía pensar fríamente, porque si dejaba que las cosas fluyeran… no sabía en qué terminaría.

**~o~**

—Ya está —ajustó la bandita blanca alrededor de la herida, presionando en ella.

—Gracias —respondió sinceramente. Lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás y trató de acomodarse en el sofá—. Aún me duele…

—Mimi —agudizó él, rodando los ojos. La herida no era tan profunda como para que ella dramatizara tanto.

—Bien, bien —expresó ella, torciendo los labios—. Ahora ya no quiero picar, me da miedo —siguió lloriqueando.

Matt sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar, llamando la atención de Mimi. Se inclinó y lo miró dudosa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pediré pizza —indicó con el dedo para que ella guardase silencio.

—¡Yohooo! —aplaudió sin hacer mucho ruido, entusiasmada. ¡Adoraba la pizza! Aún si tenía muchas calorías. No le haría mal comer un día—. Podríamos invitar a Tai y a Sora, ¿no crees? Aunque Taichi se perdería… Pero le diría a Sora que lo fuese a buscar y así tendrían tiempo a solas. ¡Eres una genio Mimi!

—No… —respondió una vez había colgado el celular— No tengo ganas de recibir visitas.

—Ya veo —de pronto, el ánimo ya se le había bajado. Se le había olvidado por completo la situación en la que estaba Matt—. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

El rubio se paró del sofá, yendo hacia el comedor. Comenzó a sacar las cosas que estaban allí, seguido por la mirada fija de Mimi.

—Tuvo una pequeña recaída, eso es todo —dejó el florero que adornaba la mesa a un lado.

—Me alegro, estaba preocupada —sinceró. Decidió ayudarle a poner el servicio y los platos para poder comer la Pizza que habían pedido.

—¿Lo estabas? —se sorprendió Matt.

—¡Claro! Es familia al fin y al cabo, ¿no? —cuestionó ella, indagando en la duda. No quería ser tan directa e ir de lleno a la pregunta principal, porque quizás Matt sabía toda la verdad.

—Muy cierto —respondió sin percatarse de la mirada perspicaz de la chica. Puso los platos en la mesa.

—Eh, Matt… —lo llamó, sentándose en una silla mientras veía cómo él sacaba los servicios del cajonero— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Porqué no podrías —respondió alentándola a seguir. Caminó hasta mesa y dejó los tenedores allí, sentándose frente a Mimi.

—Es un poco lioso y bueno, hablando con Sora… ella, y yo, por celular —balbuceó jugando con el dedo herido.

—Estás divagando, ¿te drogaste? —soltó él a modo de juego, tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda.

—¡No! —expresó ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Bien, quiero saber si de verdad somos primos —habló con firmeza. El rostro del chico no cambió en nada. Ninguna de sus facciones hizo cambio alguno, mantenía exactamente la misma expresión que minutos antes de haber hecho la pregunta.

Matt quiso saber porqué rayos ella preguntaba eso. Y lo estaba pensando detalladamente. Su mamá y su tía Margaret no habían hablado mucho del tema, realmente. Poco le habían hablado de la familia Tachikawa, puesto que supo de ellos cuando se vio en la necesidad de trasladarse a California. Nunca se había hecho la pregunta si de verdad era parentesco de los Tachikawa… Él sólo quería estudiar y sacar su carrera, nada más.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Supones? —Mimi alzó las manos tan sólo unos centímetros de la mesa, extrañándose—. No puedes simplemente suponerlo. Tenemos que saber si realmente somos familia.

—¿Por qué se te vino la idea recién ahora?

Mimi pensó un momento en decirle: porque me siento un poco confundida por ti, la verdad. A veces pienso que me gustas, pero otras simplemente quiero estrangularte.

Pero eso no lo iba a decir aunque estuviese agonizando.

—Porque es necesario, es decir, no me gustaría que me estuviesen mintiendo cuando se trata de mi familia.

Yamato indagó un momento en sus pensamientos. Quizás Mimi tenía la razón, pero él no necesitaba la verdad, ¿o sí? Mientras él pudiese mantener su estadía allí, todo iba en perfecto camino. Pero algo sí le molestaba…

La castaña había impregnado la duda en él. Por una parte no quería saber si de verdad eran familia, pues a él le convenía mantenerse como tal. Por otro lado, él sabía a la perfección que tapaba y restringía esas confusiones que sentía por ella, por el sólo hecho de se familia. Le hostigaba estar ocultando sentimientos, le molestaba bastante opacarse y llenarse de dudas cada vez que pensaba en ella como algo más que prima.

¡Odiaba tener que pensar en ella y tan sólo en un instante sus pensamientos se salían de control! Y odiaba repetirse: es mi prima, es mi prima.

No le gustaba reprimirse, mas debía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué crees que es mentira que somos primos? —quiso saber él.

—No somos muy parecidos, ni en personalidad ni mucho menor físicamente. ¡Y qué me dices de los apellidos!

—Podemos ser primos en segundo grado, no necesariamente debemos tener el mismo apellido —respondió confiado. Mimi torció los labios y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Matt, piénsalo. ¿Cómo es que supiste que tenías a una familia aquí en Los Angeles? ¿Te hablaron alguna vez de los Tachikawa? Sinceramente —amenazó ella finalmente.

—No te mentiré, nunca me hablaron de ustedes hasta hace como un mes.

—¿Ves? A mí tampoco, ni sabía de su existencia.

El rubio llevó un mano hacia su rostro, apoyándose en ella.

—Es mejor que nos quedemos con que somos familia, Mimi —quiso dar por terminada la conversación.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría saber la verdad sobre nosotros? —dijo sin pensarlo. Matt achicó los ojos dudando de sus palabras.

—¿De nosotros? —repitió. Mimi ahogó un pequeño gemido. Tratando de revertir la situación, se paró y caminó hacia él, haciendo que Matt ladeará su cuerpo y la viera hacia arriba.

—¡Claro! Para saber si de verdad somos primos. Puedo verlo en tu cara, Yamato Ishida —pausó. Él sólo la escuchaba atentamente—. Sé que piensas que si no somos familia, mis padres te echarán —Matt trató de hablar, mas Mimi llevó una mano hacia su boca haciendo que callase—. No lo harán, ellos no son así. De todas formas, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor. Yo sí quiero saber si somos primos y no, siempre he ido por la verdad por delante. Y te aseguro que quedará entre nosotros —sacó la mano de los labios de él, un nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de él sobre sus ojos—. Por favor, Matt, ayúdame.

El rostro de Mimi lucía completamente fuerte. Una convicción se hacía notar en sus palabras y él las pudo percibir sin ningún problema. La súplica había calado hondo en él. Confiaba en ella… Lo hacía.

—Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? —terminó por decir. Mimi sonrió anchamente, lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerzas.

Matt sintió un click dentro de sí mismo. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de la castaña y la abrazó, tímidamente.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias! —le dijo al oído, separándose de él. El rubio tan sólo asintió— Deberíamos comenzar por tu madre, preguntándole, ¿no?

De repente, el rostro iluminado de Matt se tornó mucho más fuerte. Reflejaba tristeza y dolor. Con Mimi todo se ponía mucho mejor. Ella tan sólo emanaba energía, buenas vibras y le subía el ánimo sin saberlo. Mas aquella pregunta no le había agradado.

—No.

—¿Eh? —lo notó extraño. Matt giró su cuerpo desviando su mirada—. ¿Por qué no? Te llevas bien con ella, de seguro te responderá…

—¡Dije que no! —gritó enfadado.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué de repente te pones agresivo? —alzó la voz Mimi, tocándole el hombro despacio.

—No es nada, no quiero hablar de ella ni tampoco con ella —contestó fastidiado, tratando de calmarse. Las revoluciones muchas veces le jugaban en contra y no quería asustar a Mimi.

—Puedes contarme, si deseas… —susurró, acercándose un poco más a él. Matt seguía con la vista fija en otro lado, encerrando sus manos en un puño.

—Ella… —siguió él, apretando con más fuerzas el puño formado— Ha hablado con mi padre.

—¿Tu papá?

—Sí, ese señor que no merece el título de "papá", ha aparecido —le aclaró. Dio media vuelta mirando a Mimi. Sus ojos azules indicaban cuán molesto y herido se encontraba. Ella no captaba mucho sobre su relación con el padre, porque jamás lo había mencionado. Mucho menos cuando ella le preguntó.

—¿Apareció? —repitió como un loro.

—Sí, vive en San Francisco y deseaba que fuese a verlo. ¡Qué hipócrita! —se puso de pie rápidamente, alejando a la chica de su lado con suavidad—. Cuando se entera que mamá está embarazada de Takeru él huye, justificándose que no podría mantenerlo. ¡Pero claro! Dejó a mi madre sola, ¿y viene a aparecer a estas alturas? ¡Que se pudra!

—Matt… —susurró ella, viendo cómo él se descargaba. Sintió pena por el chico que veía frente a ella.

—¡Y ahora quiere que viaje a verlo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Qué se joda! —gritó con fuerzas—. Y para adornar mejor la situación quiere llevarse a Mamá y a TK a San Francisco para que ella reciba un mejor tratamiento, porque claro, ahora cuando mamá está colgando de un hilo. Qué patético es…

Giró, golpeando la mesa con fuerzas con el puño.

—Lo golpearé si lo veo… se lo merece —terminó por decir. Se sentó con torpeza, llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza. Fijó su vista en la mesa, cabizbajo.

Mimi caminó lentamente hacia él. Se acercó y posó su mano en la espalda del rubio, él se estremeció ante el contacto de la chica. Movió su mano lentamente, acariciando la espalda suavemente, como lo haría con un pequeño niño.

—Tranquilo. No te pediré que te acerques a él, podemos buscar otro camino —se agachó apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo, y tratando de buscar por algún hueco el rostro de Matt—. No te quiero ver mal. ¿Regálame una sonrisa? —rió de medio lado cuando pudo ver los ojos de él a través de sus brazos.

Matt quería hacer mucho más que eso.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaa! Bueno, primero que todo, falta la segunda parte de <strong>Él fue<strong>. Aún no se indaga completamente en el asunto del padre de Matt, tan sólo es una pincelada, pero algo se dejó ver. Faltan explicaciones, pero encontré que quedaría demasiado largo dejarlo todo. Así que se vendrá la segunda parte, además no quería centarme sólo en eso y dejar de lado el Mimato~~

Sobre Tai y Sora, les diré que esta historia es Mimato, ustedes ya saben. Es la pareja principal. Sobre la pelirroja y el moreno no profundizaré mucho, pero habrán problemas y tal entre ellos más adelante, sin embargo, tampoco es que les vaya a dedicar un capítulo completo a ellos; porque Mimi y Matt son lo prinicipal aquí (:

¡He recuperado mi cable! O sea, me compraron uno nuevo. Yeeeeys~~.

Creo que respondí los rr de todos, muchas gracias a **flor, **que fue a la única que no pude contestar porque está como anónima. Tranquila chica, no haré que la amistad de Mimi y Sora se quiebre, pues la castaña necesitará de muuuuucho a Sora más adelante. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Y bueno, eso sería. Un abrazo, Suun.


	8. Él y ella

Digimon **NO** me pertenece.

_~Takeru Takaishi y Taichi Yagami son protagonistas de mis fantasías, ohshí~_

Historia hecha sin ánimo de lucrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Él y ella<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora abrió rápidamente la puerta de su hogar, adentrándose torpemente a la casa. Divisó que su madre la esperaba sentada en el comedor con una rica cena, mirándola sonriente.<p>

—¡Mamá! —expresó felizmente a modo de saludo, sacando las llaves del picaporte—. Tenemos visita —siguió enseguida, girando su cuerpo y haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a Taichi Yagami, quien sonreía de una manera estrepitosa y algo nerviosa.

La madre de Sora expresó una clara sorpresa. Arregló su cabello fugazmente, desviando su vista de los muchachos. Se paró rápidamente y caminó hacia ellos.

—¡Bienvenido al hogar Takenouchi, joven! —expresó extendiendo su mano. La pelirroja la miró cariñosamente, afirmando con la cabeza. Miró lentamente a Tai quien sostenía ya a esas alturas la mano de su querida madre, con mucho cuidado y educación.

Quizás no había sido una mala idea llevarlo a casa. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho amistad con él y necesitaba ayuda…

Sólo eso.

**~o~**

Ella le había pedido una sonrisa. Tan sólo una sonrisa.

Pero él quería hacer mucho más que eso. Las increíbles ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos vinieron tan rápido como sus impulsos lo eran. En un momento como ese, cualquier cosa podía hacer. Un momento vulnerable. Un momento de temor. Un momento del pasado.

Miró a Mimi levantando la cabeza, viéndole con mucho más detalle que otras veces. Parecía como si ella no se diese cuenta de la mirada que él le proporcionaba. Una mirada tierna y llena de ganas de querer tenerla más cerca de lo que ya la tenía. La castaña tan sólo le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa y movía sus dedos constantemente en una clara señal de incomodidad. Pero no por él, ni tampoco por la situación. Él lo notaba.

La postura que Mimi había adoptado para poder verle mucho mejor era bastante incómoda. Notó cómo ella se tambaleaba de vez en cuando debido al peso que sostenía sólo sus talones. Era inestable y torpe. Mas cualquier postura incómoda o no, no impedían alejar la situación en la que estaban: inmersos en las miradas del uno y del otro.

No sabía si eran las ganas de acercarla más a su cuerpo o simplemente las ganas de querer ayudarla y evitarle un golpe duro hacia el suelo. Agarró el brazo de la chica, incitándola a levantarse lentamente junto a él, sin despegar su vista de los ojos achocolatados de ella. Mimi borró lentamente el rastro de sonrisa y se dejó guiar por Matt, intentando retener las enormes ganas de abrazarlo, acurrucarse en su pecho o cualquier contacto físico.

Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla de a poco al ver cómo él se acercaba y acomodaba lentamente sus brazos alrededor de ella, pasando desde sus hombros hasta llegar a sus manos.

Un toque suave con los dedos proporcionó él a sus frías manos. Mimi retuvo por un momento la respiración, ahogando sus emociones. El juego de miradas continuaba, ninguno de los dos cesaba de mirar al otro.

El chico arrastró el pie un poco más allá de lo que ya lo tenía, acercándose al cuerpo de Mimi. La castaña trató de imitarlo, queriendo alejarse de él. ¡Le hacía mal estar tan cerca de él! Unos nervios, unas mariposas molestosas en el estómago la hacían dudar de toda cordura que guardaba en esos momentos. Podía sentir cómo Matt apretaba de vez en cuando su mano, adelantando un paso más hacia ella.

Oh rayos…

"_Mimi, aléjate"_ Se animó mentalmente.

El rubio levantó su mano junto con la de ella, entrelazándola. Desvió su mirada lentamente hacia las manos, haciendo que la castaña hiciese lo mismo.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¡¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

De repente, Matt la miró posando su vista completamente en ella. Mimi Tachikawa sintió aquella mirada, penetrante. Sintió miedo de volver a verlo. Sintió temor de volver a ver sus ojos… Sentía que si lo miraba nuevamente no iba a ser capaz de soportar sus emociones y se lanzaría a él.

Seguía con la mirada puesta en sus manos, nerviosamente apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño levemente.

¡Estaba sufriendo!

Ella quería… abrazarlo. Quería mirarle.

Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Gracias —sintió la voz tajante y ronca de Matt en un susurro. El agarre de sus manos se deshizo rápidamente y se alejó completamente de la presencia de Mimi, caminando hacia su habitación en cosa de segundos.

Mimi cerró los ojos, aún con la mano levantada. Un leve cosquilleo sentía en su palma debido al contacto hecho con él. Sintió el portazo que dio Matt entrando de lleno a su habitación. Un silencio casi aterrador se hizo presente en el departamento.

—De nada… —susurró tras sentirlo. Abrió los ojos y se vio parada en medio del salón, cerca de la mesa, con la mano estirada y levantada frente a ella. Quería golpearse. De verdad quería hacerlo.

Ya tenía lo que quería: la ayuda de Matt. Sin embargo lo había estropeado todo con sus impulsos. ¿Qué era eso de pedirle una sonrisa? ¡Qué ridiculez! Ella le había dado la iniciativa para que él se comportarse así.

Se cuestionó quizás si estaba malentendiendo las cosas o no. ¿Por qué él actuaba así de repente? ¿Tomándole la mano? ¿Acercándose tanto a ella? Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. La segunda. No entendía nada de los sentimientos de él. No entendía porqué él se comportaba de aquella forma, confundiéndola y haciendo un revoltijo en su cabeza.

—Me volveré loca —murmuró, bajando su mano y dejándola caer a un lado. Era estúpida y ella lo sabía. Pudo sentir la mirada de Matt y de seguro él pudo darse cuenta de su expresión. Expresión que sólo daba a conocer lo cuán miedosa era y cuán incómoda se encontraba.

¡Pero esa no era la verdad! A ella le gustaba el contacto que tenía con Matt, pero no podía demostrarlo. Simplemente no podía. El miedo de demostrarle que lo quería, que se sentía atraída hacia él y luego, ella salir lastimada. El miedo a aventurarse con alguien que quizá era imposible.

—Tonta —se golpeó con la mano suavemente en la cabeza. Sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Era inevitable negar lo innegable. Él… le gustaba.

**~o~**

—¡Sora me ha hablado mucho de ti! —mencionó la madre, sirviéndole un vaso de bebida al moreno. La aludida negó tanto con la cabeza como con las manos, haciendo un claro ademán que eso no era cierto. Tai tan sólo rió.

—Sólo le mencioné cuando te perdiste —corrigió, mirando a su madre.

—No seas tímida, también me contaste cuando lo conociste en la tienda y cuando…

—¡A comer! —le interrumpió ella, levantando las manos y llevándolas hacia su servicio. El moreno la imitó.

Taichi había sido un verdadero torpe al dejar sus llaves de la casa en la Tienda. No tenía cómo entrar a su hogar y esperar al que era su Tutor, era un azote. No quería quedarse afuera, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba sumamente agradecido con Sora, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa hasta que su Tutor pudiese ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a casa.

No quería hacerlo, pero la tentación de pasar un agradable rato con la familia de ella lo había tentado.

—¿Y tienes hermanos Taichi? —preguntó la mujer.

—Síp, una hermanita menor —contestó él orgulloso, llevando la comida hacia su boca. Sora lo miró de reojo—. Su nombre es Hikari y es una chica muy dulce.

—Vaya, siempre quise tener una segunda hija o hijo, pero no se pudo —sonrió melancólica. Tai asintió levemente, no queriendo indagar en el tema, pues notó lo incómoda que se puso Sora ante el comentario de la mujer.

—Mamá, ¿le diste comida a Meryl? —expresó la pelirroja, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

—Sí, ha devorado bastante la pequeña. Creo que deberías dejar de darle leche, está muy gorda —comentó a modo de broma la aludida. Sora rió y llevó una mano a su cabeza, preocupada.

—No puedo ponerla a dieta mamá, es apenas una bebé.

Tras unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas de madre a hija, Sora se dispuso a preparar la leche para la famosa Meryl, excusándose de que debía tomar calcio para ser muy fuerte y sana cuando creciese.

Él aún no podía creerlo.

—¿Be-bé? —articuló apenas atragantándose con comida.

¿Sora tenía un bebé?

—¿No te contó mi hija sobre Meryl Takenouchi? —dijo la madre ante la sorpresa de Tai. Él negó con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de digerir la comida—. Oh, pues ella es muy importante para Sora. Es su vida —prosiguió la mujer.

—No shabía que teñía una bebesh —mencionó Tai tratando de tragar el gran bocado que antes se había servido. La mujer le acercó una servilleta para que pudiese limpiarse.

Sora Takenouchi tenía una hija llamada Meryl. Y él no lo sabía. ¿Cómo rayos se le había olvidado mencionar ESE detalle tan importante? ¿Tan joven y era mamá? Dejando los prejuicios de lado, estaba indignado. Había creado una linda amistad con le pelirroja como que para ella no le contase sobre su hija. ¿Acaso tenía vergüenza? ¡Él no podía permitir eso! Los hijos eran lo más valioso para los padres, ¿Sora no lo sentía así como para olvidar mencionarla?

—Pues ahora ya sabes —sonrió la mujer. Tai levantó los hombros y siguió con su comida. No podía creer que Sora tenía un bebé… Era cosa de verla. Delgada, atlética y se notaba que era una chica responsable. Él sabía que no tenía novio, por lo tanto, ¿era madre soltera?

—Bien, le he dado su leche —la voz de la chica se hizo sentir en el comedor. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ante la mirada llena de dudas de Tai.

—No sabía que tenías una bebé.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió ella—. ¡Oh! Hablas de Meryl —se percató. La madre de la chica comenzó a recoger la mesa, dejándolos solos por unos momentos—. Se me había olvidado mencionarlo con tanto ajetreo en la Tienda y eso.

—¡Cómo se te olvida mencionar algo como eso! ¡Debes estar orgullosa! —gritó él. Sora abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué se alteraba de repente? ¿Y orgullosa?— Me hace creer que eres una mala madre… —susurró viéndole fijo.

Ella cuidaba muy bien de Meryl… No lo entendía.

—Ehm… la mantengo bastante bien —murmuró llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza de Tai—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Es que no puedo creer que ni tú ni Mimi me hayan contado sobre eso! —siguió el chico indignado, ignorando las palabras de la chica.

—Tai, no creo que sea un dato importante decirte que tengo una cachorrita.

¿Cachorrita? ¿Un perro?

**~o~**

Mimi cortó un pedazo de pizza y se dispuso a comerla, aunque no tuviese hambre. Matt no había salido de la habitación y ella tuvo que pagar la pizza. Aunque eso ya no le interesaba la verdad. Comer sola no era su mejor parte de tener la casa para ella. Al comienzo le había entusiasmado la idea de estar sola en casa y tener que valerse por ella misma, haciendo aseo, tratando de madurar un poco más. Pero en esos momentos, deseaba unas enormes ganas de llamar a su madre y pedirle que regresara.

El departamento estaba en completo silencio y ella ahí, sola. Sentada en la mesa, tratando de comer cuando incluso el hambre no se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente desganada.

Le dolía que él se hubiese ido dejándola sola, retóricamente, pues en presencia estaba, pero en su habitación. ¿Acaso a Matt le había dolido que ella no respondiera a sus sentimientos? Pero, ¿él de verdad tenía sentimientos hacia ella? Dejando de lado que era su prima, claro estaba. Sus acciones demostraban que sí, pero no sabía lo que pensaba.

—Quizá sólo se siente solo… —murmuró para sí misma, posando la vista en el trozo de pizza.

Suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez tenía razón. Además, ¿no que él iba a salir con esa tipa del libro? ¡Ella los había visto acaramelados! Abrazándose, riéndose. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza al repetir una y otra vez esas escenas de ellos dos juntos. Sabía que estaba celosa, o algo sabía que eso le causaba algo negativo en ella.

—Estoy confundida —asumió, susurrando nuevamente. Comió sin muchas ganas un pequeño pedazo de pizza y tragó con dificultad. Se preguntaba si Matt sólo la veía como su prima y amiga, y sólo eso. Si era ese el caso, definitivamente se debía sacar de la cabeza saber si era su primo o no. Porque sólo le importaba saberlo por una razón.

Y él no quería saberlo por la misma razón que ella.

La puerta de la habitación de Matt se abrió lentamente, dejando ver su figura de a poco. Mimi levantó la vista hacia él.

—Llegó la pizza —comentó tratando de apaciguar el ambiente. Él guardó silencio, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No aguantó más. Dejó caer el tenedor en la mesa y lanzó la silla con fuerzas hacia adentro. Tenía que ir a dejar el plato a la cocina, pero no iría. ¡No le gustaba que la ignoraran! Y él lo estaba haciendo sin piedad. Frunció el ceño notoriamente y giró su cuerpo con la única intención de caminar hacia su habitación en silencio, sin embargo, las horribles ganas de gritarle algo se la comían. Dio dos pasos y apretó los puños. Ella había intentado hablarle y él simplemente se jodía en su propio mundo.

—¡Eres un idiota Yamato! —chilló fuertemente, tomando vuelo hacia su habitación rápidamente. Él la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, apoyado en él con un vaso de agua.

Sí. Lo era.

Sintió el duro golpe que Mimi proporcionó a la puerta al entrar a su habitación. Observó la sala, posando su vista en distintas partes del lugar.

Todo iba de mal en peor. Primero, se peleaba con su único hermano. Segundo, su madre no mejoraba en absoluto. Tercero, aparecía el tan esperado padre que jamás en su vida había tenido. Y por último, se peleaba con la única persona que solía hablar sobre sus problemas. Taichi contaba, pero hasta ahí no más. Él no conocía su historia. Sólo se lo había confiado a Mimi Tachikawa.

Pero él lo había arruinado todo. Sus emociones le jugaban una mala pasada. Mimi… era especial. Ella era una chica totalmente distinta a las que conocía. Todas las chicas trataban de simpatizarle, guiñándole el ojo, sonriéndole la mayoría de las veces, aludiéndolo, mas ella, actuaba como actuaba con cualquiera.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Tenía muchas cualidades que a él le gustaban y lo tenía más que claro. Sólo había un pequeño problema: era su prima. Su familia. Y no podía retener esos sentimientos, simplemente debía dejarlos ir, pero era difícil teniéndola cerca siempre.

Quiso actuar racionalmente pero sus emociones lo traicionaron. Las enormes ganas de besar a Mimi habían aparecido nuevamente. Y ya no se podía contener. Tenerla cerca era bueno y era malo. Y no sabía porqué camino irse.

Había mentido también. Él no sabía si realmente eran primos, y la verdad era, que no le interesaba si los padres de Mimi lo echaban por no serlo. Eso ya había pasado a un segundo plano, lo tenía en mente, pero no era lo primordial. Porque estaba siendo más que claro… Sabía perfectamente que su duda era sólo importante por ella.

Por Mimi Tachikawa.

Bebió un sorbo de agua, tratando de espabilarse un poco más. Las cosas no podían seguir así: ambos debían aclarar sus sentimientos. Dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa de camino hacia la habitación de la chica.

Se paró frente a su decorada puerta y tomó aire, dándose ánimos mentalmente. Tocó la puerta dos veces, mas nadie contestó.

—Mimi —volvió a tocar—. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó pegando su cabeza a la puerta. El silencio era lo único que podía percatar del otro lado de la habitación. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando que debía irse. Quiso dar media vuelta y dejar las cosas tal cual estaban…

Quería pero no podía.

—Pasaré —habló tajantemente. Abrió despacio la puerta, alzando la vista hacia la habitación que se encontraba oscura a esas alturas del día—. ¿Estás despierta? —quiso saber, aún afuera de la habitación. La chica no respondió nada. La divisó acostada en la cama, por encima de las sábanas.

Cerró la puerta tras haber pasado por completo a la habitación. Se acercó lentamente y con mucho cuidado hacia la cama de la chica, no quería tropezar con algo y llevarse una caída en momentos tan serios como esos. Llegó a un lado de la cama, mirando con detalle la postura que Mimi mantenía desde que él había ingresado al cuarto. Llevó una mano dudoso hacia la lámpara del velador que se encontraba a un lado y la encendió, mirando con mucha más claridad el rostro inexpresivo de la castaña.

—Hey —la llamó mirándola. Ella mantuvo el silencio tal cual él lo había hecho minutos atrás—. ¿Podemos hablar?

La chica sostenía la vista en un punto fijo, sin decir nada. Matt suspiró ante su actitud. Ahora entendía su enojo, él también la había ignorado.

—Lo siento —habló él casi en un susurro desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

—No te oí.

—Dije que lo sentía —susurró nuevamente, llevando una mano hacia su nuca nervioso.

—Sigo sin escuchar.

—Lo… siento —repitió un poco más cansado de la situación. Mimi negó con la cabeza y lo miró.

—No te…

—¡Lo siento! —gritó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba jugando con él?

—Bien —sonrió ella levemente, alzando las cejas ante la reacción repentina de chico—. ¡Qué temperamental! —expresó.

El rubio suspiró, torciendo los labios. Se sentó en la cama manteniendo la mirada con Mimi, quien tan sólo se había movido un poco desde que él estaba presente en la pieza. Ella lo miraba hacia arriba, pues estaba acostada. Mientras él jugaba con sus dedos algo nervioso.

—Y bien… —se atrevió a hablar la castaña, esperando una respuesta de Matt. Él sólo apretó los labios—. ¿Sólo eso? —siguió ella con voz suave. Era obvio que no sólo era eso, pues él seguía ahí.

—No —respondió.

—Soy toda oídos —lo alentó a seguir. Movió su cuerpo quedando totalmente de espaldas a la cama, y acomodó las manos unos par de cojines para quedar más erguida. Él miraba hacia el ropero, guardando silencio.

—Yo… quiero saber algo —comenzó a hablar, Mimi asintió con la cabeza—, tú quieres saber si somos primos, ¿no?

—Síp.

—Sólo para saber la verdad, ¿nada más que eso? ¿No hay otra razón para saberlo?

Mimi iba a cometer un pecado y lo sabía. Pero realmente poco le importaba, si no lo hacía en ese preciso momento, no lo iba a hacer nunca. Tragó saliva y respiró lentamente, tratando de contenerse para hablar. Menos palabras y más acción. Aproximó su cuerpo rápidamente hacia Matt, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Lo miró detenidamente y vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos azulados. Quería reír, pero no podía, ya estaba decidida y estaba ahí.

Acercó su rostro un poco más, sintiendo la respiración del chico agitarse: ahora ella lo tenía en una situación comprometedora. Matt no atinó a hacer absolutamente nada, quedándose estático en su posición.

Mimi posó sus labios en la comisura de los de él, apretando suavemente.

Un toque dulce y suave.

**~o~**

—Quiero explicaciones.

La poca expresión y la tensa voz de Takeru hicieron temblar a la mujer. Natsuko movía el pie rápidamente, tratando de evitar los nervios. La convicción que veía en los ojos de su pequeño hijo le estaban dando a entender que tan pequeño no era. Que estaba creciendo, y que ella no hacía más que cortarle las alas.

Matt y TK eran tan diferentes como similares. Tenían muchas cosas en común, pero también muchas cosas distintas. El mayor había sido criado de una forma más dura, él vivió lo que ella había vivido en carne y hueso. Yamato vivió el proceso de la separación, de las peleas, de los gritos por las noches y de muchas horas de lágrimas; además de la repentina posición que llegó a ocupar con Takeru, siendo casi como un padre para él.

¿Qué sacó o sacaba con envolverlo en una burbuja? ¿Qué ventajas tenía aquello? Nada más que impregnarle temor a las aventuras que TK debía vivir. No podía seguir protegiéndolo, ella lo sabía y lo entendía, mas sus ganas de querer hacerlo le ganaban.

Sentía enormes ganas de abrazarle, de decirle que todo estaba bien y que lo que estaban haciendo era por su bien, y con eso, él reiría y la abrazaría. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, porque ya no era un niño, él estaba siendo un hombre. Un chico que se daba cuenta de todo, un chico perceptivo, un hombre.

—Mamá.

La aludida cerró los ojos lentamente, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente a su hijo mayor. Ella ya no podía guardar silencio.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a TK quien estaba desde hace un buen rato parado, mirándola atentamente. Llevó una mano hacia el corazón del chico y lo miró a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Natsuko.

Era momento de contar la verdad.

* * *

><p>Uy, me demoré. Pero bueno, que sepan que nunca llego a la hora ni tampoco nunca actualizo como debe ser xDDD, pero no dejaré la historia, eso es seguro~~.<p>

Lamento no haber respondido sus reviews, así que se los agradeceré por aquí:

**rouse malfoy, mimatoxlove, Rollincita, wca-camilo, Puchisko **(ya verás que llegará aquella jugada ;DD), **Rowss** (missU' :c), **Anónimo** (no sabía cómo ponerte, ): espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado x3), eau de toilette, **Lenni Lennona** (me gusta mi nuevo nick, pero siempre seré Sun, eaeaea1313 xD), **LESLIE93** (¡muchas gracias por comentar y dejarme tu opinión (':).

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, que sepan que es mi alimento para poder seguir con la historia :') ¡Les he tomado un montón de cariño! *se lanza encima y rueda*(?).

Y por último, agradecer a **Kora, **éste capítulo va dedicado a ella, porque es la que siempre me anima a seguir, me hecha perras (como decimos nosotras xD), me alienta cuando siento que no tengo inspiración. ¡El capítulo va para ti Wuashini! TE ADORO (L) *-*

Un abrazo, Suuun nao' Vaanity~


	9. ¿Ellos?

Digimon **NO** me pertenece.

_Taichi Yagami algún día sí me pertenecerá y me bailará en tanga, I swear._

* * *

><p>Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos.<p>

Aclaraciones:

«Pensamientos»

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ellos?<strong>

—Explicaciones vas a tener. Sentemos y hablemos —Natsuko tomó la mano de su hijo, guiándolo hasta al sofá de la sala. Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos. Minutos eternos para la joven madre, quien se debatía entre responderle con la verdad a su hijo menor o simplemente idear una nueva mentira.

Pero no podía seguir mintiendo, por sobre toda las cosas, Takeru era su hijo y como tal, debía estar enterado de todo lo que acontecía a la familia. Él era parte de la familia y un pilar fundamental en ella, esconderle más secretos no era apropiado.

—¿Estás bien? —la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez estuvieron instalados en el sillón— Estás pálida mamá —posó su mano libre en la frente de la mujer, apretando sin mucha fuerza la piel—, dios, creo que tienes fiebre —terminó por decir en un gesto de desagrado. La mujer sonrió cálidamente, quitando la mano de él con suavidad.

—No importa eso ahora —dijo. TK la miró con expectación, ¿cómo demonios no importaba? ¡Estaba con fiebre! Muchas veces la fiebre era la causa de muerte de algunas personas, y a su madre muchas veces la fiebre la había atacado—. Sólo importa que sepas la verdad, hijo.

La tensión comenzó a propagarse en el ambiente. El rubio sentía que algo malo estaba por venir, lo palpaba. Acomodó su cuerpo y trató de respirar lentamente, un suave toque daba de vez en cuando las manos de su madre, tratando que ésta se calmase antes de comenzar su discurso. Estaba claro que el nerviosismo hacia estragos en su querida madre, que propensa estaba a sufrir más ataques a causa de la fiebre. Miró los ojos cansados de Natsuko y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para alentarla, mas nada salió de sus secos labios.

—Tu padre llamó con la única intención de que nosotros nos vayamos a San Francisco —articuló ella. El chico asintió suavemente—. Él… quiere que nos vayamos porque yo estoy enferma y allá, según lo que él me cuenta, el tratamiento es menos costoso y al parecer la atención es mucho mejor —suspiró. Miró con temor el rostro confundido de TK. El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Natsuko no sabía si seguir, el arrepentimiento comenzaba a aparecer. Pero dar marcha a atrás, no era algo que ella pudiese hacer. Dejar a su hijo con la duda impregnada era, por montones, cruel—. Esa enfermedad es… mortal, hijo.

—¿Qué tienes? —expresó con un hilo de voz el joven. Apretó las manos de su madre y mantuvo el agarre.

—Cáncer al estómago, hace algunos años… —titubeó Natsuko desviando la mirada del rubio.

El chico poco a poco soltó el agarre tenso, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro palpando con las yemas de los dedos cada una de sus facciones, tratando de despertarse de esa horrible pesadilla. Su madre prácticamente se estaba muriendo. Unas enormes ganas de gritar y golpear todo a su paso se hicieron presentes en él. Impotencia, rabia, temor, miedos, todo en un mismo saco, todo dentro de su corazón. No podía observar con atención el rostro de su madre, pero notó cómo ella tapaba su boca tratando de ahogar el llanto que incontrolablemente salía desde sus adentros.

TK sintió que le arrebatan la vida. Su vida… su madre.

Ella… se estaba muriendo.

**~o~**

Yamato no sabía si apartarse o mover tan sólo un poco su rostro y tocar cien por ciento los dulces y suaves labios de Mimi, su prima. Mantenía el duelo de miradas con la chica, aún en la misma posición. Ella estaba casi encima de él, besando parte de sus labios. Sintió cómo de repente, el aire comenzaba a agotarse, cómo los nervios y el leve cosquilleo se hicieron presentes en su vientre, dejándole en claro que algo pasaba en su interior. La castaña al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de él, alejó su cuerpo lentamente, desviando completamente la mirada atónita del chico.

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó con su mano las sábanas de la cama. ¿Qué rayos debía hacer ahora?

«Mimi, debes hacer algo valiente» Pensó entre la espada y la pared. En unos escasos segundos, atinó a tan sólo balbucear unas cuantas palabras que no tenían conexión entre sí.

—P-perdó… —trató de decir, sumida en un mundo con demonios y angelitos danzándole alrededor. Demonios que le decían 'vuelve a hacerlo' y angelitos que mentaban 'es tu primo'. Un debate interior comenzó en Mimi, quien no sabía en esos momentos dónde meterse.

«El acto más valiente e inteligente que puedo hacer es… ir al baño» Procesó rápidamente. Súper inteligente y valiente. En cuestiones de segundos, se puso de pie y casi pensando que esa sería su primera maratón de carreras en toda su vida, se dispuso a salir a la velocidad de la luz de la habitación.

Pero Matt no estaba dispuesto a dejarla huir nuevamente. Casi cruzándole en su camino, tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos y la dejó paralizada. Con un abrazo fuerte y dominante envolvió a Mimi Tachikawa en menos de diez segundos.

En esos momentos el miedo, el error y todos aquellos pensamientos que él creía que lo cegaban, dejaron de existir. El pequeño toque y acercamiento que su prima había hecho, sin duda habían encendido la llama que él llevaba dentro desde un largo rato. Sólo por ella.

Miró a Mimi directamente a los ojos y ahora observaba cómo ella le miraba llena de dudas. Sus ojos reflejaban un mar de confusiones, sin embargo él siguió adelante. Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de la chica, manteniendo la fiera mirada de decisión; mientras ella se tensaba bajo sus brazos. El cuerpo rígido de Mimi y el fuerte abrazo que él proporcionaba, no dejaban que se moviera con libertad, y, estática en su posición, sintió cómo los labios de Matt se posaban en los suyos, lentamente, meticulosamente.

—Tengo… los labios secos —murmuró apenas. Labios contra labios.

Él alzó una ceja incrédulo y molesto. ¿Qué mierda? Estaba arriesgándose a besarla y ella hablaba en medio acto.

—Si te pagaran por ser «mata pasiones» serías millonaria —susurró él suavemente, aún con sus labios sobre los de ella. Quizás tenía mucha razón, pero eso había generado que el ambiente dejara de ser tenso y pasara a hacer uno mucho más ameno. Mimi suspiró y sonrió tímidamente, mirándolo fijamente.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto con un hombre… de esta manera —dijo. Matt se alejó unos cuantos centímetros y aflojó el fuerte agarre en que la envolvía, aún así se mantenía abrazo a ella y con el rostro a poca distancia; apoyó su frente con la de ella, haciendo que sus narices se topasen cada vez que hacían un pequeño movimiento. El rubio se percató de que no había tomado en cuenta la situación de la chica. Ser casi abusada por un hombre no era una cosa que se olvidara para siempre, estaba claro que había dejado huellas en Mimi, y el sólo contacto cercano con un chico la ponía de nervios.

Pero también sabía perfectamente que la chica no estaba nerviosa ni tampoco incómoda.

Él lo sabía. Y arriesgar no le costaba nada. O quizás sí, una patada voladora en los genitales o tal vez una cachetada con la fuerza de Gokú, con Mimi todo se podía esperar. Pero aún así no tenía miedo de arriesgarse.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia ella y volvió a saborear con un toque los dulces labios rosas de Mimi, esta vez, no dejando espacio para que ella pudiese hablar y matar el momento nuevamente. La castaña rodeó con sus largos y delgados brazos el cuello de Matt casi por inercia, acercándose a él y profundizando el beso.

Beso que había comenzado con un toque, un empujoncito, y a poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a moverse. Mimi se dejó guiar por sus emociones, así como lo hacia Matt en esos momentos.

No importaba que él fuese su primo. No importaba nada en esos momentos. Tan sólo… sentir sus labios. Sentirse cerca mutuamente. La razón les decía que no estaba bien, que unir sus labios por un beso no estaba bien. Y la razón pesaba. Por Dios que pesaba.

_Pero la razón muchas veces no contaba con la aprobación del corazón._ Y en ese momento, el _corazón _era el que guiaba. Un cosquilleo y una embriagante felicidad se hicieron presentes en Mimi apenas sintió que sus labios rozaban tiernamente con los de Matt.

Mimi movió su mano lentamente hacia la nuca del rubio, suavizó el agarre y comenzó a moverla nuevamente, llevándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo; el pequeño juego que mantenía su mano con los cabellos del rubio la mantenía entretenida y a la vez la baja a la realidad, enseñándole que realmente eso estaba pasando. Que realmente se estaba besando con Matt.

Yamato separó sus labios de los de la chica, impregnando la confusión en ella.

—Me despeinas —musitó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella pudo jurar que la mirada de Yamato había cambiado desde la primera vez que cruzó por la puerta de su casa. Una mirada mucho más tranquilizadora, y propia del hombre que ella creía que era.

—Lo sé, es entretenido —sinceró riendo—. Nos iremos al infierno por esto —dramatizó como sólo ella podía hacerlo. El rubio arqueó una ceja y acercó a Mimi a su cuerpo, hasta tenerla pegada a él. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y la impulsó para que descansase en su hombro. Él fijó la vista en la ventana… tenía muchas cosas que pensar; pero en esos momentos, sólo quería tenerla abrazada.

—Me alegro saber que no seré el único en el infierno —siguió él el juego. La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos, rodeando con mucho más ahínco el cuerpo de Matt.

Ambos tenían mucho que pensar y hablar.

**~o~**

—¡Me parece genial! —articuló emocionado el moreno. Taichi Yagami se encontraba en el paradero esperando su autobús. A su lado estaba Sora, quien llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña cachorra. La noche se hizo caer en Los Angeles, haciendo que el frío comenzara a calar en los huesos.

—Bien, entonces hay que decirle a Mimi y a Matt —siguió la pelirroja, acariciando a la perrita—, espero que acepten, de seguro la pasaremos muy bien —rió.

Tai metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se recostó en la pared. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró, cerrando los ojos tras eso. La chica torció los labios ante el gesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó parándose frente a él. El aludido abrió los ojos y la miró pensativo.

—Nada, recordé a mi familia en Japón, eso es todo —risueño como siempre, rascó su despeinada cabellera y dejó caer su mano hacia un lado, apretándola en un puño—, es difícil estar tan lejos de ellos —admitió.

Sora asintió, extendió sus brazos y le hizo un ademán al moreno para que tomase a Meryl en sus brazos. Tai lo hizo, confundido.

—Es calentita cuando hace frío —soltó llevando sus manos hacia atrás. Taichi muchas veces podía ser despistado, pero nunca tonto. Entendió la metáfora perfectamente, y agradeció mentalmente a la chica, abrazando a la perrita que muy felizmente se revolcaba en sus brazos.

—Y… —habló la pelirroja— ¿no extrañas a tu novia? —sonrió levemente— Es decir, extrañas a tu familia pero no a tu novia, y es raro, porque me habías dicho que…

—Sí la extraño —comentó interrumpiendo el discurso de la chica. Ella musitó algo como 'ya veo' casi inaudible para él—. Pero, siento que ya no es lo mismo —siguió él.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella. Sora mostraba la misma expresión desde que había salido de su casa. Una sonrisa, unos ojos llenos de alegría y una extraña emoción. Todo pasaba como una simple charla de amigos, de esos que aconsejan y luego se dan la mano cerrando la conversación.

Para él o ¿no?

¿Y ella?

—Habíamos tenido unas discusiones antes que me viniera. Ella no está de acuerdo con que yo esté acá debido a una Beca Deportiva —confesó sin chistar, jugueteando con Meryl.

—¿No te apoya? ¿Qué clase de novia es? —soltó sin reparos, frunciendo los labios. El moreno se rió a carcajadas ante la reacción de la chica.

—Una neurótica, pero es linda —respondió. Sora alzó una ceja.

—Vaya —mencionó llevando sus manos hacia adelante y jugando con ellas—. No sé cómo le haces, se supone que una pareja te debe apoyar, ¿no?

—Síp, pero ella no quería que viniera por el medio del deporte. Nunca le gustó que jugara fútbol, siempre que llegaba con una lesión ella me reñía, diciéndome que algún día me pasaría algo peor —levantó a la cachorra y la movió de un lado a otro—. ¡El aaaaaviónnn! —exclamó moviéndola suavemente. Sora rió y lo miró con ternura.

Taichi era como un niñito, no sabía cómo había tenido las agallas para viajar y a vivir solo a otro país.

—Creo que se preocupaba mucho —comentó siguiendo con la conversación.

—Demasiado, era una especie de madre. ¿Sabes? ¡Me llamaba alrededor de veinte veces en el día! Imagínate —exageró.

—¡Me bromeas! —contestó no creyéndole. El chico bajó a la perrita y la abrazó.

—No es cierto, no me llamaba tantas veces, pero sí me regañaba mucho. Pero bueno ella es importante en mi vida —sinceró.

—Entonces te gusta que ella no te apoye y te deje como a la deriva, ¿no? —atacó con mucha suavidad. El moreno entrecerró los ojos y disolvió de a poco su sonrisa.

—No la conoces, Sora, ella dio mucho por mí —estiró sus brazos y dejó a la perrita en los de la pelirroja—, ahí viene mi autobús —indicó con su dedo al transporte que venía acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

La tensión que se tornó en ese momento puso totalmente fuera de lugar e incómoda a Sora. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ella? Cayó en la cuenta que no tenía porqué meterse en la vida de Taichi, ser impulsiva no era algo de lo que ella se jactaba, sin embargo, sentía esa necesidad o esa confianza de serlo con él. Movió la cabeza para despabilarse un poco.

La pelirroja miró hacia el autobús y asintió. Taichi caminó hasta encontrarse cerca de la vereda, completamente normal, dispuesto a tomar el transporte de una vez por todas.

—¿Seguro que tu tutor ya llegó? —murmuró mirando el transporte.

—Seguro, me llamó y me dijo que estaba en casa. Gracias —le sonrió fijando su vista en ella. La chica calló y acarició a la perrita, desviando toda su atención hacia el animal. El chico negó con la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente a ella, movió su mano rápidamente hacia la cabeza de Sora y despeinó su fleco, haciendo que ésta lo mirase instantáneamente.

—¡Hey! —se quejó.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo y organizamos la junta con los chicos —subió el pulgar indicándole que todo estaba bien. Ensanchó su sonrisa y se subió al autobús apenas éste se estacionó a su lado.

Sora rió para sus adentros. Ella sola se estaba tensionando, Taichi era la persona más relajada del mundo y estaba completamente agradecida con él por no haberle reprochado su ataque de arrebato hacia su novia.

Suspiró.

**~o~**

—Puuuuuuuuuffff —escupió. Mimi casi la asesinó con la mirada—. ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? —gritó. La castaña se limpió con molestia el rostro que segundos antes había sido empapado con coca-cola gracias a la increíble y torpe reacción de Sora Takenouchi.

—Vamos, ahora llama al periódico para que lo publiquen o simplemente podrías gritarlo más fuerte para que Japón te escuche, anda —dijo de mal humor. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido, se le notaba en los ojos el cansancio que cargaba esa mañana. Unas ojeras que, para Mimí, parecían que le llegaban más abajo de la nariz.

La pelirroja limpió su boca con una servilleta. Estaban las dos en la Tienda, sentadas en el suelo en la bodega, escondidas detrás de unas cajas para que nadie las escuchara o las viera; quedaban alrededor de dos días para que la semana acabara y su trabajo llegara hasta ahí. El viernes acababa todo.

«Por fin» Hiló en su mente la castaña al recordar el desagradable trabajo que hacia cargando cajas mientras los dos machos se dedicaban a ligar.

«Ligar» Frunció el ceño al recordar a la tipa rubia coqueteando con Matt.

—¿Me estás jugando una broma, Mimi? ¡Dime por favor que NO lo hiciste! —comentó dejando la lata de bebida a un lado, con mucho cuidado. El espacio en donde estaban no era grande, de hecho, era un mini espacio donde sólo podían caer enanos; pero milagrosamente Tachikawa las hizo caer perfectamente, con mucha violencia, pero logró que entraran las dos.

Sora creyó que hasta podía inscribirse en un circo por estar sentada en menos de un metro cuadrado. Realmente lo estaba pensando.

—Lo hice, bueno, lo hicimos —respondió frunciendo los labios.

—¡Qué hicieron qué! —chilló Sora escandalizada.

—Amiga, juro que si vuelves a gritar quedarás sin dientes, créeme —amenazó de una manera muy convincente mientras veía cómo la pelirroja llevaba una mano hacia su boca para tratar de callarse, mientras que sus ojos sólo mostraban sorpresa. Una ceja alzada hizo entender a Mimi lo que su querida amiga estaba pensando—. ¡No, no! —aulló moviendo sus manos a duras penas en el pequeño espacio— Sólo nos besamos, no hicimos nada más que eso, malpensada —acusó. Observó cómo la chica soltaba el aire de manera exagerada, respirando con normalidad y sacando su mano de la boca.

—No hablaste claro, ¿qué querías que creyera? Cualquiera pensaría que ustedes dos… bueno, eso. Son jóvenes y con las hormonas calientes —murmuró. Mimi se sonrojó y le pegó con la mano en el brazo—. ¡Auch! Es la verdad.

—Sólo fue un beso, eso —dijo bajando la vista.

—¿Y después de eso? —inquirió Sora, acercándose un poco más ella. La verdad era que le dolía el trasero estar en esa posición tan incómoda.

—Hablamos que averiguaríamos si de verdad somos parientes. Pero lo haremos cuando mis padres lleguen, porque las cosas no están bien con su familia —aún con la cabeza gacha Mimi se dispuso a contarle con detalles a Sora.

—Ya, y a todos, ¿por qué estás tan triste? Además pareces un zombie —susurró llevando una mano hacia la cabeza de la castaña y levantándola para que la mirara. Los ojos penosos de su amiga hicieron un click en su interior: odiaba verla triste. ¡Era su mejor amiga! Casi una hermana. Le dolía ver el rostro de la chica tan abrumado y apagado.

—¿De esos zombies que comen carne humana y caminan como robots? —preguntó ella horrorizándose. ¡Dios! Si de verdad parecía eso se bañaría en base de maquillaje.

—Tampoco es que conozca a zombies vegetarianos y que caminen como modelos, pero sí, de esos zombies te hablo —rió la pelirroja ante la inocente pregunta de Mimi.

—Chistosa —bajó la mirada nuevamente.

—¿Qué te sucede, amiga? Vamos, eres el zombie más lindo, dentro de lo que cabe, claro —bromeó tratando de animarla. Mimi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la miró. Susurró un pequeño gracias.

—Sora, es difícil. Matt me dijo que estaba confundido y que sí se sentía atraído por mí pero que era extraño, porque éramos primos, sabiendo o no la verdad, lo éramos. Y yo… —calló por un momento, tomando aire. La pelirroja acarició el brazo de la castaña alentándola a seguir— Yo… A mí de verdad me gusta Matt —murmuró apenas, mas Sora logró escucharla—. Y tengo miedo, porque él está confundido pero yo no, yo sé que me gusta, estoy como esas niñas de quince años que alucinan con un chico y les da casi un infarto cuando lo ven. Así estoy yo —lo dijo casi como un berrinche, o eso creyó escuchar Sora.

—¿Y si sólo es la emoción del momento? —sugirió. Mimi negó.

—No. Tú sabes cuán difícil es para mí estar con chicos, con Matt me sentí protegida y me importó… —«¿Una mierda?» pensó la pelirroja— Un pepino ser primos —terminó por decir la castaña como una niña pequeña. Sora se aguantó las ganas de reír ante la expresión de Mimi, tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé. Entonces deberías preguntarle a Matt cuál es su posición, ¿en qué están ahora? ¿Primos, amigos, novios, pareja, amantes, compañeros? —soltó como un robot.

—¿No crees que es muy rápido para ser 'algo' cuando apenas nos besamos? —le pegó suavemente en la cabeza. La chica asintió dándole toda la razón.

—¿Entonces ahora harán como que nada pasó? ¿Naca la piri naca? —expresó la chica pestañeando repetidas veces. Mimi rió fuertemente.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué se supone que es 'naca la piri naca'? Habla bien, mono —carcajeó tras terminar. Takenouchi frunció el ceño haciéndose la ofendida.

—¡Hey! Al menos no soy un zombie —se defendió.

—¡Dijiste que era el zombie más lindo! —recalcó Mimi subiendo el volumen de su voz y apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡Te mentí! Lalala —canturreó la pelirroja. Se callaron un momento y se miraron fijamente. Mierda que era divertido hablar entre ellas. Como si estuviesen conectadas, estallaron en risas apretándose en estómago con las manos.

Unos fuertes pasos se hicieron sentir en la bodega, pasos agigantados que se acercaban a una velocidad enorme hacia ellas, mas las chicas entre tantas risas y palabrerías no se dieron cuenta de quién se avecinaba a aguarles la fiesta.

—¡Ustedes dos vayan a trabajar ahora mismo! —el tío de Sora dejó caer las cajas a un lado dándoles un manotazo y dejando ver a las chicas que se escondían minutos antes allí. Las risas pararon enseguida y se pararon en menos de cinco segundos, ambas, aguantando las carcajadas— ¡No les pago para que se pongan a hablar aquí! —riñó. Sora asintió y caminó apenas, aún con las manos en el estómago, totalmente roja.

Mimi comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección donde iba su amiga, pero la mano del tío detuvo a la chica. La castaña le miró dudosa.

—¿Hazme un favor? —la de ojos chocolates asintió borrando de su rostro la sonrisa— Anda a atender a la chica que está a las afueras de la Tienda.

—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó algo molesta. ¡Era trabajo de los chicos ese! Ella sólo cobraba, envolvía y entregaba los libros. Y claro, ¡cargaba las cajas! ¿Le subirían el sueldo por eso? Esperaba que sí.

—Los he mandado a comprar —mencionó él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso no importa! —chilló exaltado. Mimi lo miró con sorpresa— Sólo atiende a la mujer y dile que si no comprará nada, que mejor se vaya y deje de visitar el lugar —carraspeó para luego desaparecer por la puerta trasera de la Tienda.

«¡Qué flojo! Es su tienda, ¿a caso no puede él atender una vez a las mil quinientas?» La castaña suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda. Pasó por el lado de Sora quien aún seguía con la sonrisa pegada en la morena piel, atendiendo a un hombre y a su hijo (o eso creía ella). Salió de la tienda para ver qué mujer era la que estaba allí esperando.

—Disculpe —la aludida giró rápidamente. Una rubia cabellera se soltó apenas la mujer sacó su pequeño sombrero lila. Era la chica que regularmente se veía con Matt en el mismo lugar. Era preciosa, realmente lo era. Aunque también notó que era algo mayor, sólo un poco más mayor que ella y que los demás.

Alzó una ceja apenas la muchacha le sonrió con simpatía.

—¿No se encuentra Matt?

«Matt. Grr»

—No, pero yo te puedo atender —le dijo suavizando la voz lo más que podía. La mujer hizo una mueca y llevó su dedo índice a los labios rojos.

—Mm, no, mejor lo esperaré a él —respondió sonriendo.

«¡Deja de sonreírme!» Alegó Mimi en sus pensamientos.

—Se van a demorar, no querrás estar aquí afuera todo el rato —indició sin ser descortés, o eso quiso creer ella.

—Estoy acostumbrada linda —mencionó muy tiernamente la rubia. La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo alguien le decía linda cuando parecía, como había dicho Sora, un Zombie? ¡¿Cómo? Era una hipócrita, eso era.

—¿Para qué quieres a Matt? —quiso saber ella. El timbre de voz había sido autoritario. La aludida la miró con algo de sorpresa.

—Necesito hablar con él, eso es todo.

—Oh —susurró—, deberías encontrarte con él en otro lado y no en horario de trabajo —dijo con una expresión neutra, sus labios rectos y con una mirada penetrante.

¡Se moría de celos! Y no lo podía ocultar. ¿A qué estaba jugando Matt? ¿A qué? ¡Primero se besaba con ella y luego se encontraba con la otra!

«¡Y además parece abuela!» Reprimió en sus pensamientos.

Ella no era plato de su segunda mesa ni tampoco era alguien a quien podían engañar. ¿Qué estaba pensando Matt en estar con dos al mismo tiempo? ¡Primero que todo a ella le hacia un daño tremendo! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¡Ella prácticamente se le había confesado!

Y él…

«Confundido…» La palabra resonó en sus adentros. Claro, Yamato Ishida no estaba confundido por ser primos, estaba confundido, porque no sabía si estar con ella o con la rubia.

Mimi lo craneó todo rápidamente. ¡Ella no entraría en su juego! Se podía quedar con la rubia viejota, pues no estaba dispuesta a meterse con él nuevamente. Era momento de poner las cosas en su lugar.

—Pues yo vengo a comprar libros y él siempre me atiende —habló claramente la mujer. Mimi suspiró sonoramente, harta de la situación. Le estaba hirviendo la sangre y como nunca.

—Bien, que pasen una linda tarde los tórtolos —una vez dicho eso, la castaña entró hecha una furia a la tienda. Uuurrgh. ¡Estaba tan bien! Y de repente, esa mujer tenía que embarrar todo el asunto.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable… ¡Habían jugado con ella!

—Pero nosotros… —murmuró la rubia, mas no terminó puesto que la chica la había dejado hablando sola.

Mimi entró a la Tienda y dejó caer unas cajas a su lado, sacó los libros con fuerzas y los tiró sobre el mesón. Sora la miraba extrañada y preocupada. El rostro de la castaña no decía nada bueno, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos nuevamente habían vuelto a la expresión de antes, llena de tristeza, y mordía sus labios constantemente, como tratando de contenerse.

—¿Mimi? —la llamó dudando.

—¿Dime? —trató de calmarse. Giró hacia Sora y tomó aire lentamente, exhalando de la misma manera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó como por enésima vez en esa mañana.

—No, la vieja de allá afuera espera a Matt —articuló molesta—, ¡porque están juntos!

—¡¿Ella te lo dijo? —comentó sorprendida la pelirroja.

—No, pero lo intuí —levantó cabeza e infló su pecho.

Sora negó y arqueó una ceja.

—Amiga, cuando intuyes lo haces bastante mal. Es mejor que le preguntes a él porque…

—¡No! Los hombres sólo juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Ya está, no le hablaré más a ese rubio teñido… —dijo entre dientes. La pelirroja suspiró y miró hacia el cielo tratando de pedirle ayuda a quién sabe quién para que hiciera entrar en razón a Mimi. ¿Cómo rayos sacaba conclusiones cuando no le daban razones? ¡Era sólo una cliente que Matt atendía regularmente!

—¡Cálmate Mimi, eres un zombie malo! —chilló la pelirroja tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la castaña negaba y hacia oídos sordos a sus palabras. De repente, la risota de un alegre muchacho se hizo presente en la Tienda.

Taichi Yagami venía cargando unas bolsas del Supermercado, entusiasta.

—¡Llegamos Jefe! —gritó acercándose a las chicas— Wou, qué carita te cargas Mimi, ¿viste a un fantasma? —la aludido gruñó e hizo un pequeño berrinche diciendo miles de palabras por segundos.

—¿Dónde está Matt? Quiero aclarar algo con él —mencionó Sora. Un pequeño golpe se llevó en el brazo por parte de Mimi— ¡Oye! Es como la cuarta vez que me pegas, esto ya es bullyng —se quejó. La chica le hizo un gesto de imploración para que no dijera nada, pero la pelirroja estaba decidida a preguntarle directamente al rubio para sacar de dudas a su histérica y dramática amiga.

—Está afuera hablando con Gwen —comentó Tai sacando unas papas fritas de la bolsa y comiendo a grandes bocados.

—¿Quién es Gwen? —preguntó Sora.

—La chica rubia de allá afuera, esa, la que siempre atiende Matt —alzó las cejas con una sonrisa pícara— ¡Por cierto compramos mucha comida para la fiesta!

—¿Qué fiesta? —casi gruñó Mimi dejando de lado el nombre de la mujer y la insinuación que minutos antes había hecho Taichi. Tenía ganas de untarle la cabeza en las papas.

—El tío de Sora y nosotros hemos planeado una pequeña fiesta de despedida porque el viernes ya dejaremos el trabajo, ¿no te lo dijo Sora? —siguió comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho en años— ¡Y también invitamos a Gwen! —exclamó emocionado Tai.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritaron al unísono Mimi, Sora y el Tío de la última que había ingresado al lugar— ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ? —chillaron los tres al mismo tiempo. El rostro del Jefe de la tienda estaba descuadrado.

Él no podía creer lo que esos estúpidos chicos habían hecho. Los iba a matar.

«Gwen…» Murmuró para sus adentros el hombre alto.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaaaa! Asdf, lo sé, Vanity es mala y una floja de primera (culpen a Roww, cuando alguien habla con alguien más flojo, la flojera se traspasa, ya lo entendí u.u -huye de Roww-). Okya. Lamento mucho la demora, pero chicos y chicas, soy una persona OCUPADÍSIMA... No, mentira, soy una vaga xDDDDDDDDDD, pero soy floja y aparte llevo muchas cosas encima (como dos historias más, dos foros y cargo con el sueño que siempre tengo(?)). Así que eso u.u ¡Sorry!<p>

Con respecto al capítulo, ¿saben? Es primera vez que me gusta un capítulo (?) digo, siempre me arrepiento y digo: NOOO, ESTÁ FEEEEO, pero ya es tarde y no puedo cambiarlo. Este me gustó, no sé porqué, pero me entretuve demasiado escribiéndolo. Tenía la primera parte lista, pero me faltaba el resto y no hallaba una manera de meter el 'drama' pero bue, ahí encontré una manera xDDD, ¿Eso es drama? Eeeeh... -Vanity huye-. Sinceramente quería seguir los diálogos, pero es que si seguía iba a perder la 'seriedad', seriedad de la cual carezco y de la que carecen mis fics xDDDDDD, no puedo evitar escribir weas (tonteras) xDDD, como lo del zombie y lo del mono. Assf, (?) sorry, a veces me pregunto si debería ponerlo en Comedia (?) xDDD, pero no ,soy muy mala y ustedes son peores porque se ríen de los chistes fomes que hago en el fic, pero los amo por eso (?) (LL). xDDDDDDDD.

Espero haber contestado con TODOS los Reviews, que por cierto, me sorprendí de algunos! De todas formas les daré las gracias por aquí también porque son unos lectores muy lindos y simpáticos :'DD Y Vanity los mandará a jugar con Barney(?) (mentira).

**mimatoxlove, Camilo Brakmariano ishikawa, Rollincita, johita0310, Roxa-XIII **(ahahaha, ¡ahora ya no eres anónimo, sorry por eso u.u),** Yami Hai, Leeen, Lennona, Lenni~~, Puchisko, Cecishida, eau de toilette, Rowws **y sus RR más largos que los propios capis(?),** Faty **(¡Me emocioné con tu rr! *-*),** 0-aThErY-0.**

A las personas que no tienen cuenta:

**Wuasho:** ¡LINDAAAAAAAA! Te adoro mongaaa (L). Si no fuera por ti, no estaría escribiendo esta historia. ¡Está dedicada cien por ciento a ti! (': *le manda la historia por correo(?)). Wuasho siento que te mataré si sigo escribiendo D: Ahora seré n00b y escribiré más feo de lo que lo hago paraque no te mueras (?) *le manda un Oz desnuo* Omg, ya te maté con eso 1313(LLL).

**rouse malfoy:** ¡Uuuuh! Sorry Rouse por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que soy flooojildaaa *recibe piedrazos(?)*. Asdf, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este no te haya dejado tan picada (?) *huye de Rouse porque cree que sí la dejó picá* Asdf, Gracias por leer siempre y dejarme un comentario lindaa~~ *O* Un abrazo!


End file.
